Justice Power Society of Avengers: ZERO
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: La JPSA, un grupo de héroes nacido tras na invasión, defenderá la Tierra de amenazas que vienen de la misma Tierra, del espacio o de otros universos. Acompaña a estos héroes en sus aventuras y descubre fantásticas aventuras y asombrosos combates. Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos.
1. Reunión

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic titulado "Justice Power Society of Avengers: Zero", fic en el que varios personajes de varias franquicias formarán un equipo y lucharan contra las hordas del mal que, como buenos villanos que son, buscan conquistar todo el universo.

Esta historia iba a ser mi primer fic, de ahí el Zero del título. Pensé que había perdido el archivo y creé la historia de la primera JPSA. He releído la historia y he hecho correciones ortográficas y he actualizado "un poco" la historia. Solamente he incluído la mención de Parallox (el cual iba a ser el villano principal de esta historia) y Mehime en el breve prólogo con el que comienca la historia.

¡Espero que disfruteis de este fic!

 _ **Ryugon, Subaru Ikari, Niato, Capitán Basco X, Solarflare, Frathmalk, Zonet 5, Girasun, Fazoletto, Sarudes, los soldados compañeros de Subaru , la familia real de Zirucon y Lucas Dent son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **###########**_

 **Tierra-13032014**

Un Universo que ya existía mucho antes de la crisis provocada por Parallox.

Muchas amenazas pusieron en jaque a este mundo. Freezer, Dr Doom, Un Parallox nativo de ese universo, Rita Repulsa, Cell, Majin Bu, Darkseid... pero los justicieros de la Tierra lograron derrotar a todas esas amenazas y salvaron al mundo en infinitas ocasiones.

Hace poco, Nekron revivió a todos los muertos y estos atacaron a todos los seres vivos. Pero gracias a la intervención de la Entidad y de Beerus, lograron detener a Nekron. Pero algo malo ocurrió. Todos los villanos revivieron y, para evitar ser destruídos de nuevo, huyeron y se escondieron.

La paz regresó al universo. O eso creíamos. Un nuevo mal muy poderoso está a punto de actuar.

 **Mundo de los Kaioh Shin.**

Una misteriosa criatura apareció en el Mundo Sagrado de los Dioses Supremos. La criatura siguió avanzando y de repente se detuvo, se agachó y cogió algo del suelo.

-Bien... Ya tengo lo que buscaba...

-¡ALTO!

Kaioh Shin y Kibito, que se habían separado gracias a las Bolas de Dragón de Namek, aparecieron ante la criatura. Ésta, sin embargo, no parecía estar nerviosa ante la presencia de las divinidades.

-Kaioh Shin del Este... ¿O debería llamarte Dai Kaioh Shin? He oído que tus camaradas cayeron a manos del temible chicle demoníaco llamado Majin Bu... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Ser malvado... ¡Ahor...-La criatura escapó antes de ser atacada por Kaioh Shin. El dios buscaba confuso al ser.-¿Dónde estará?

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Pronto tendréis noticias de mí! ¡Ryugon, el Amo del Infierno Infinito! ¡Bajajajajaja!

-¿Ryugon?-Decía el anciano Kaioh Shin mientras lentamente llegaba al lugar donde Kibito y Kaioh Shin estaban.-Hacía eones que no oía su nombre... Será mejor avisar a Beerus y a Goku. No me gustaría que la tragedia de Majin Buu vuelva a repetirse.

-¡Cierto! Y además, no debemos dejar que el mal crezca en el universo, o Mehime y Lord Zeno nos destruirán...

 **Capítulo 01: Reunión.**

 **Planeta Zirucon.**

Un planeta situado justo cerca de Plutón y fuera del Sistema Solar. Un hermoso cuerpo celeste de color morado que giraba alrededor de dos soles. En el creció una civilización muy avanzada tecnológicmente si la comparamos con la que apareció en el Planeta Tierra. Un planeta que no sufrió ningún ataque desde que Goku acabó con Freezer en Namek. Normalmente sufrían ataques, pero con su tecnología lograban rechazarlos. Solamente una banda pirata intergaláctica tenía medios para burlar su alta defensa, pero curiosamente dejó de atacar el planeta hace 16 años.

Pero hoy, la cosa iba a cambiar.

 **En una base militar situada cerca de la capital de Zirucon.**

Subaru Ikari, un chico rubio de unos 16 años que mide 1'75, tiene pelo corto y rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, lleva camisa plateada y pantalones negros, que se alistó en las Fuerzas Espaciales de Zirucon hace más de dos meses, corría por los pasillos. Repentinamente, las alarmas sonaron y todos los soldados debían reunirse en el patio principal del cuartel. Subaru, como ya era cotumbre, llegó el último. Sus compañeros Franke, Emens y Kate se rieron en voz baja de Subaru.

-Por fin estamos todos...-Dijo decepcionado con Subaru el General Supremo Baray. A su lado estaba el Profesor Fazoletto, el abuelo de Subaru-Como podeis ver, a mi lado está el Científico Supremo Fazoletto, creador de nuestras armas y descubridor de nuevos mundos con los cuales hemos trazado importantes alianzas. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de él...

-¿No?-Preguntó decepcionado el anciano profesor.-Que pena...

El General Supremo intentó no caer al suelo al oir al despistado científico.

-¡Ahem! No. Ha venido aquí para hablarnos de lo que acaba de pasar en su labortorio hace unos minutos...

-¡OH! ¡Eso! Veréis, hoy he acabado de construir una máquina que me ha permitido ver otros mundos. ¡Ha sido increible! ¡Me he visto a mí y a mi nieto en un universo que he denominado Universo-18815 decubriendo el tercer planeta del Sistema Solar! ¡Lo curioso es que eso mismo hice yo ayer! ¡Jiojojojo!

-¡Doctor Fazzoletto! ¡Al grano!

-¡OH! ¡Perdone usted, señor! Bien... Pues continué mirando universos... Uno en que una raza alienígena invadía ese tercer planeta y un grupo de héroes se formaba para detenerlos, otro universo en el que se celebra un Torneo con gente de muchos mundos... Y cuando me disponía a ver otro mundo, la pantalla se volvió negra, estalló y apareció un horrible monstruo. Ahora mismo, mi asistente personal Zonet 5 está luchando contra esa cosa. ¡Hay que detener esa cosa! ¡Antes de luchar contra mi asistente, esa cosa ha destruído medio continente con una minúscula esfera de energía!

-¡Ya habéis oído! ¡Subid a vuestros Mechasoldiers y eliminad a esa cosa!

-¡Sí señor!

Todos los soldados se subieron a los Mechasoldiers, robots gigantes que medían unos 18 metros, y partieron hacia donde estaba la criatura. Pero el Mechasoldier de Subaru, pilotado por Sarudes, la mascota de Subaru, un mono alterado por Fazzoletto para que ayudara a Subaru y a las Fuerzas Espaciales en sus misiones.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, Subaru? ¡Monkiii!

-A casa de Girasun. Es urgente. Acabo de tener una visión.

-¿Visión? ¿Tú?

-No sé cómo... Pero he visto como una sombra oscura devoraba nuetro hogar y ese tercer planeta... Ya le dije al abuelo que una cosa así podría acaba con el Omniverso entero...

En la Tierra, un chico de pelo negro, que medía 1'83 metros, tenía ojos marrones, lleva gafas y que vestía ropa negra tuvo la misma visión que Subaru.

-"¿Qué ha sido eso?"-Pensó confuso el chico.

Mientras, Zonet 5, un robot con aspecto femenino, luchaba contra la criatura. La robot dejó caer sus manos y disparó misiles de antimateria contra la criatura. Ésta abrió su boca y se comió los misiles.

-Increíble. Jamás vi a un ser vivo devorar antimateria...-Exclamó asombrada la androide.

-Yo soy Frathmalk, emisario de la gula del señor de la Nekrotic Zone.-Dijo Frathmalk, un monstruo que mide 1'90 metros, su cabeza tiene forma de Calamar morado, pelo rojo, un solo ojo, un cuerno similar al de los org, brazos que terminan en pinzas que disparan bolas de energía, tiene alas de dragón, su torso es parecido al de Cell en su forma perfecta y sus piernas son de ave rapaz.- Puedo comerme cualquier cosa. Así me diseñó mi amo. Y creo que tú trozo de chatarra serás la siguiente...

Frathmalk voló rápidamente hacia Zonet 5. La robot disparó incesantemente balas de energía contra Frathmalk, pero las balas no le hacían nada al cuerpo de la criatura. Frathmalk apareció rápidamente ante la androide, la agarró para que no pudiera ni escapar ni defenderse, y se dispuso a devorarla. Pero entonces, un enorme puño golpeó a Frathmalk. La bestia salió disparada. Los Mechasoldiers llegaron a tiempo. Zonet 5 se reunió con el escuadrón de 30 Mechasoldiers.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Acabemos con esa cosa amorfa!-Exclamó Franke.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Subaru?-Preguntó Emens.

-No lo necesitamos.-Respondió Kate.-Podemos solos contra esa cosa. Habremos terminado antes de que se ponga el primer sol.

-Tened cuidado. Esa cosa es peligrosa.-Dijo Zonet 5.-Sugiero usar el Ultra Cañón.

Los 30 Mechasoldiers y Zonet 5 prepararon sus Ultra Cañones y dispararon contra Frathmalk. Los disparos se unieron y formaron una enorme esfera de energía azulada que impactó contra el monstruo. La explosión devastó la totalidad de la ciudad donde estaban luchando.

-¿Lo veis?-Dijo Kate con chulería.-Hemos acabado con esa cosa en un segundo. Nada puede con nuestro Ultra Cañón combinado. El ataque es capaz de destruir un planeta del tamaño de ese cuerpo celeste que ha descubierto el Profesor.

Mientras, Subaru llegó a la casa de Girasun. La chica estaba afuera viendo la terrible explosión que el Ultra Cañón había provocado.

-¡Subaru! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Girasun. Debes ir palacio y avisar a la familia real. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Me parece que la civilización de Zirucon va a morir hoy... Reuniros con el abuelo y huid en la nave que tiene oculta en la base militar.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Girasun dejó de hacer preguntas al ver la cara seria de Subaru. Nunca antes lo había visto así.-Vale. Haré lo que pides... ¿Y tú que harás?

-Iré y entretendré a esa bestia. Voy a ganar tiempo para que podais huir.

El Mechasoldier de Subaru voló a gran velocidad hacia donde sus compañeros estaban. Girasun subió a una aeromoto y gran velocidad fue al Palacio Real de Zirucon.

Zonet 5 y los Mechasoldiers rodeaban el cráter donde tendría que estar el cuerpo sin vida de Frathmalk.

-Frathmalk no está por ningún lado. Y no detecto señales de vida por ninguna parte.-Dijo la androide. Los soldados, al oir eso, comenzaron a celebrar su victoria. En ese momento, el Mechsoldier de Subaru llegó.

-¿Qué me he perdido?-Peguntó Subaru.

-Subaru... ¿En serio quieres formar parte de las Fuerzas Epaciales?-Preguntó Emens.

-C... ¡Claro!

-¡Pues no tendrías que haber huído!-Gritó Kate.

-Yo pienso que deberías convertirte en científico. Como tu abuelo. Se te da muy bien crear cosas. Sin tu Ultra Cañón no podriamos haber acabado con esa cosa.-Dijo Franke con tal de animar a Subaru.

-Puede... Ahora escuchadme. Debemos escapar del planeta ahora... Creo que no hemos acabado con ese ser...

-¿Cómo di...

En ese momento, el planeta entero comenzó a temblar. De bajo tierra emergió Frathmalk sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Buojojojojojo! Ese ataque, aunque fallido, ha sido genial. Me ha abierto el apetito... ¡Meteor Malk!

De repente, un aura cubrió a Frathmalk y a gran velocidad comenzó a derribar a sus enemigos. Primero destruyó totalmente a Zonet 5. Y luego, derribó a todos los Mechasoldiers. Subaru, Sarudes y los demás soldados escaparon a tiempo.

-No huireis... ¡Bero Bero Chain!-Frathmalk sacó a gran velocidad su lengua. La lengua fue rápidamente hacia los soldados.-¡Trap!-De repente, la lengua atrapó a todos los soldados menos a Subaru y a Sarudes.-¡A comer!

La lengua, con todos los soldados atrapados, regresó a su boca. Frathmalk se comió a los soldados. Mientras, Subaru y Sarudes atacaron a Frathmalk, pero la criatura disparó rayos de energía contra Subaru y Sarudes. Los dos cayeron al suelo malheridos.

-No... A vosotros no os comeré... Voy a comerme la energía vital de este planeta. ¡Bero Bero Lich!

Frathmalk clavó su lengua en el suelo y comenzó a drenar la energía vital del planeta. Subaru, antes de perder el conocimiento, vio como la nave que llevaba a los pocos supervivientes abandonaba Zirucon.

-Que bien...-Dijo Subaru antes de desmayarse. Frathmalk siguió drenando la energía cuando de repente, un enorme robot llamado Mechgeneral apareció ante Frathmalk. Ese era el robot personal del General Baray.

-¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Vengaré la muerte de mis hombres!

-Aparta molestia...

Con una enorme bola de energía, Frathmalk destruyó al Mechgeneral y a Baray fácilmente.

Pasaron horas antes de que Frathmalk terminara de drenar todo el planeta.

-Menuda suerte tuve. Dos puertas se abrieron en la Nekro Zone. Este universo parece ser una delicia. Espero encontrar mundos más deliciosos... ¿Eh?

Algo llamó la atención de Frathmalk. Un barco pirata aterrizó en el devastado planeta. Ese barco pertenecía al pirata espacial Basco X. Y digo pertenecía, porque ahora Basco X trabajaba para uno de los enemigos más temibles que fue resucitado durante la Noche más oscura.

-Vaya planeta más feo... ¿Y este mundo te ha dado problemas, pirata de pacotilla?-Dijo el nuevo superior de Basco X.

-Lo era, amo Slug. Ahora no sé que le ha podido ocurrir a este mundo.

-Yo he sido el causante de esta destrucción.-Dijo Frathmalk. Slug y sus hombres, al detectar la enorme energía que despedía el monstruo, se alarmaron.-Este planeta estaba muy rico. Y pienso ir a buscar más. ¡No pararé hasta haberme comido este universo!

-Jejejeje. Amigo, yo puedo guiarte hasta un mundo mucho más delicioso que éste. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Pero cómo sea mentira, te comeré a ti y a tus patéticos amigos!

Y así, Frathmalk y sus nuevos amigos subieron al barco de Basco X.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese mundo?-Preguntó Frathmalk.

-Tierra.-Respondió Slug mientras una siniestra sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Mientras, las almas de Subaru y Sarudes estaban perdidas en un vacio blanco.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Subaru.-¿El Más Allá?

-No. Estamos en la Matriz de Poder...-Respondió una voz potente pero tranquilizadora. Ante Subaru y Sarudes apareció una enorme cabeza blanca.-Mi nombre es Zordon, y estoy usando mi magia para curar vuestros cuerpos. Y también estoy uniendo vuestras almas con la Matriz de Poder.

-¿Zordon? ¿Pero no falleciste en la batalla contra Espectro Oscuro?

-Sí. Pero volví a la vida tras el ataque de Nekron, un ser peor que Espectro Oscuro. Por desgracia, él y muchos más han vuelto a este mundo y planean destruirlo o conquistarlo. Necesito de tu ayuda para detenerlos.

-A mí no me importa Espectro Oscuro. Quiero vengar a mis amigos. Quiero acabar con esa cosa.

-Frathmalk de la Nekro Zone. Él y seis criaturas igual de terribles que él fueron selladas por poderosos hechiceros del Megaverso MCDU hace eones. Y un accidente lo ha liberado. Subaru. Te convertiré en un nuevo Power Ranger. Serás el Ranger Naranja. Y tu MechaSoldier se convertirá en el poderoso Zord Cangrejo, una máquina de batalla cuyas pinzas pueden destruir asteroides. Tú, Girasun y tus amigos de las Fuerzas Espaciales ibais a ser mi nuevo equipo, los Power Rangers Mythic Force. Pero la inesperada reaparición de Frathmalk ha frustrado mis planes. Pero aún hay esperanza. Ve a la Tierra. Allí hay unas esferas llamadas Bolas de Dragón. Invoca a Shenron y pídele que resucite a la población de Zirucon. ¡Ah!

-¿Qué ocurre Zordon?

-Frathmalk va hacia la Tierra. Debes darte prisa. Los rangers de la Tierra no podrán contra él... Pero sé quién podrá ayudarte. Pide ayuda al héroe Superman de Krypton y al luchador más fuerte Son Goku. Sus fuerzas unidas podrán vencer a Frathmalk. Tomoa tu morpher.-En la mano derecha de Subaru apareció un Morpher con una moneda que tenía incrustada la imagen de un cangrejo.-Dí "Orange Ranger Power!" y te convertirás en un poderoso ranger.

Subaru y Sarudes despertaron. Mágicamente, los restos del Mechasoldier de Subaru se convirtió en un enorme cangrejo robótico de color naranja.

 **Sube a él. Puedes usar tu Zord como nave espacial.**

Subaru y el pequeño Sarudes subieron al Zord Cangrejo y puseron rumbo a la Tierra. El destino del Universo dependía de ellos.

 _ **############**_

 _ **6 meses después. Planeta Tierra.**_

La nave de Basco X se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la Tierra.

-Solamente quedan 4 horas para que aterricemos en la Tierra, señor Frathmalk.

-Perfecto. Date prisa Basco X. Tengo mucha hambre. Y noto como de la Tierra sale un aroma delicioso a energía. Aunque huele un poco mal...

-Perdón...-Dijo Zeiun. Todos, menos Slug, cayeron al suelo. Slug estaba ocupando mirando la Tierra desde una pantalla.

-"Saiyan Son Goku. Gracias al poder de este Frathmalk, podré vengarme de ti."

 **West City.**

West City. Una ciudad en la que la tecnología es muy avanzada. En su edificio más emblemático, la Capsule Corp, el prestigioso científico Dr Briefs y su aún más inteligente hija Bulma, se encontraban en su laboratorio observando fijamente el espacio a traves de un enorme Telescopio.

-¡La situación es terrible! -Dijo el viejo científico- ¡Si no hacemos algo, la Tierra está condenada! ¡Y yo que me acababa de comprar el último número de PlayDude!

-¡Padre, eres un viejo verde!-El Dr Brief recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-Vegeta y Trunks nunca están cuando se los necesitan. Voy a avisar a Goku y a los demás. Y le pediré a Whis que avise a Vegeta.

En ese momento, Bulma cogió su móvil y marcó un número en él.-Hola ChiChi, ¿Podrías pasarme a Goku? ¡Claro que no tengo ningún interés en él! ¡Yo ya estoy con el hombre de mi vida! Aunque él este todo el año entrenando en el Palacio de Beerus.

-Un momento, parece que algo sale de esa nave.-Dijo Brief.

 _ **##########**_

 **Monte Paozu**

-Ya veo. Dices que una nave se acerca a la Tierra.-Dijo Goku que estaba al teléfono.-¿Puede ser Freezer? ¿No? Ya veo... No se parece a la nave que usó cuando vino hace poco... ¿Un barco pirata? ¿Esa es su forma? ¿Y según Yamcha, sale un poderoso ki de ella? ¡Emocionante! Iré a ver de quién es esa fuerza. ¡Adiós Bulma!

Goku colgó el teléfono. Salió de casa y se fue volando hacia el lugar donde iba a aterrizar la nave. Tokyo.

-¡Goku! ¡No tardes en volver! ¡Recuerda que todavía tienes que cultivar todas estas hortalizas!-Gritó Chichi mientras su marido desaparecía en el horizonte.

 **De vuelta en Capsule Corp.**

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?

-Otra nave con forma de cangrejo viene por otro lado. Parece que los invasores se han puesto de acuerdo...

-¿Eh? Iré a hablar con Whis.

Bulma salió al jardín de su casa, y en un pequeño altar puso un granizado.

-¡Whis! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Tengo para ti un granizado!

De repente, un imagen de Whis apareció ante Bulma.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó el ángel.

-Sí. A cambio quiero hablar con mi marido.

-¡NO MOLESTES!-Gritó desde el fondo Vegeta.

-Borde... Pues pásame con Lord Beerus.

-No puedo.-Dijo Whis.-Lord Beerus está en una importante reunión con Kaioh Shin.

-Vaya... Esperemos que Goku pueda con él solo.-Dijo Bulma mirando a su móvil. Antes había llamado a Jaco, pero al oir que la bandera del barco era de Basco X, el patrullero galáctico colgó inmediatamente.

 **Tokyo.**

La capital de Japón. Si preguntas por algún superhéroe, todos te dirán que debes ir a Nueva York o a Metrópolis. Pero en Japón también viven muchos individuos con habilidades muy poderosas. Y cosas del destino, muchas de esas personas estaban reunidas en la capital o vivían en ella.

-Gracias por acompañarme en mis compras, Yaiba.-Dijo una chica que tenía el pelo castaño atado en un coleta y llevaba un uniforme de colegiala.

-¡Me has obligado! Además, el maestro Musashi me dijo que esto me ayudaría en mi entrenamiento.-Respondió Yaiba, un joven chico que llevaba ropas japonesas medievales y dos espadas atadas en la espalda. Este chico es Yaiba Kurogane, el joven que derrotó a los esbirros de Takeshi Onimaru y a la temible Princesa Kaguya, líder de una raza de conejos que viven en la Luna. El chico iba tan cargado de cajas, que no vio que un grupo de cinco chicas adolescentes estaba parado delante de él. Yaiba chocó con la chica que tenia pelo amarillo y largas coletas.

-¡Ay! ¡Mira por donde vas!-Gritó furiosa la chica.

-¡Au! Eso me pasa por llevar todo... ¿Eh? Tu voz... Es igual de irritante que la de Sayaka. ¡Ajajajajaja!

 **¡BAM!**

 **¡PLAF!**

A la vez, Sayaka y la otra chica golpearon a Yaiba con fuerza en la cabeza. Sayaka se llevó a rastras a Yaiba.

-Niño impertinente...-Dijo la chica, que se llamaba Usagi. Ella era en realidad Sailor Moon, una marinera guerrera que salvó al planeta Tierra de amenazas como Beryl, el Hombre Sabio, Faraón 90, Nehelenia y Sailor Galaxia.

-¿Sabes?-Dijo una chica de pelo largo y negro que iba con Usagi.-Ese chico tiene razón.

-¡REI! ¡ERES MUY ODIOSA!

-¡Y TÚ UNA NIÑA CONSENTIDA!

-Ya están peleando...-Dijeron las otras tres chicas y dos gatos que iban con ellas. Las chicas centraron su atención en un grupo de 3 chicos que pasaban cerca de ellas.-¡Qué guapo!

Uno de los chicos, que tenía pelo naanja, se acercó a ellas.

-Lo sé, Kazuma Kumabara es muy guapo. Pero mi corazón pertenece a Yukina.

-¡NO HABLAMOS DE TI, CARA GORILA!

-¿Cara gorila?

-Hablamos de él.-Dijeron las chicas señalando al chico de pelo largo y rojo.

-¿Hablais de Kurama?

-¿Eh?-Ese nombre llamó la atención de Rei.-"Kurama es el nombre de varios demonios zorro... Este grupo de chicos emite un fuerte poder... ¿Acaso serán nuevos enemigos?"

-Será mejor dividirnos.-Le dijo Kurama a su amigo de pelo negro y que vestía un uniforme verde.-Tokyo es muy grande. Y no sabemos donde puede estar ese espectro.

-Bien... Será lo mejor. Esperemos que no sea un demonio de Clase S.-Respondió el chico llamado Yusuke Urameshi. Este chico venció a los Cuatro Grandes Demonios, venció a Toguro y a su equipo en el Torneo Clandestino, venció también a Shinobu Sensui y evitó que el Mundo Humano y el Mundo Infernal se unieran. Y también luchó de igual a igual con Yomi, uno de los más poderosos demonios de clase S y uno de los antiguos 3 reyes del Mundo Infernal.

Cerca de ahí iban dos jóvenes. Uno tenía a su lado una especie de dinosaurio naranja disfrazado con ropas de niño. Y la otra joven tenía en su hombro una especie de gato.

-Hermano. No te preocupes. Estaré bien. DagoMon no vendrá a por mí esta vez. Y si lo hace, puedo hacer que TailMon evolucione hasta el Nivel Supremo. Bueno, la casa de mi amiga está aquí. Nos vemos más tarde en casa.

-Pásatelo bien.-Dijo su hermano mientras alzaba su mano. El chico se llamaba Taichi Yagami. Y hace 6 años, él, su hermana y seis chicos más salvaron el Mundo Real y el Mundo Digital de las garras de ApocalyMon y de sus esbirros. Su hermana, junto a Takeru y 4 nuevos Niños Elegidos, lograron vencer al renacido BelialVamDeMon y a DeMon.

De un acuario cercano salía una chica de pelo naranja y con ropas amarillas.

-Es bueno salir de vez en cuando de Ciudad Celeste y visitar otra clase de fauna acuática.-La chica entonces sacó una carta. Ésta la escribió un amigo de la chica y en la carta le explicaba que ahora iba a iniciar una aventura en la Región de Alola y que había conocido nuevos amigos. También le decía que el Team Rocket aún iba tras él.-Hay cosas que nunca cambian... Disfruta de Alola, Ash.

Esa chica es Misty, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y una poderosa entrenadora Pokémon que ha frustrado en varias ocasiones los planes del Team Rocket.

Cerca del acuario, se estaba llevando a cabo un evento. Scilab y Maximillion Pegasus llegaron a un acuerdo y crearon Battle Chips que permitían a los usuarios invocar monstruos de los Juegos de Cartas en las Net Battles. Al evento asistieron Lan Hikari, hijo de Yuichiro Hikari y dueño de MegaMan EXE, el cual era en realidad su hermano gemelo Hub. Lan fue el famoso chico que frustró tres veces los planes de WWW, su jefe Wily, Gospel y destruyó a Nebula cuando ésta intentó convertir a los humanos en seres malvados. Y su padre llamó a Hub Megaman en honor del robot que siempre salvaba al mundo del malvado Doctor Wily. También estaba Yugi Muto, interesado en los monstruos. Yugi, con la ayuda de Atem, derrotó a Marik, a Dartz y a Zorc.

Pegasus iba a mostrar los nuevos chips, pero de repente, un enorme robot apareció de la nada y comenzó a destruirlo todo.

-Señor Pilaf. ¿No cree que es un poco infantil destrozarlo todo solamente porque un abusón le ha tirado el helado al suelo?

-¡Calla Mai! Robaremos el dinero de todas la tiendas de Tokyo y nos iremos de vuelta al Palacio. Además, volvemos a ser niños. ¡Así que actuaré como uno si me da la gana!

-¡Thunder Break!

-¿Eh?

Un potente relámpago fulminó y destruyó el robot de Pilaf. El atacante era Great Mazinger, mecha que salvó al mundo de la amenaza de Mikene cuando Mazinger Z fue derrotado por estos. Pilaf y compañía salieron corriendo del lugar y decidieron regresar a Corporación Capsula, donde los tratarían mejor.

Great Mazinger decidió regresar al Laboratorio de Energía Fotónica, pero una chica que volaba en el cielo y llevaba ropas similares a las de Superman apareció tras Great Mazinger.

-Vaya. Veo que has podido tú solo contra ese robot. Con razón pudiste con Mikene. ¡Gracias!-Esa chica es Supergirl, la prima de Superman, héroe de Metropolis que unió fuerzas con Goku hace poco para luchar contra Darkseid.

-Esto no lo hago para que me den las gracias. Simplemente no puedo dejar que los malvados se salgan con la suya.-Respondió Tetsuya. En ese momento, el piloto recibió un mensaje de Jun.

-¡Tetsuya! ¡Un Objeto Volador No Identificado procedente del espacio aterrizará en el mismo lugar donde estás tú!

-¡¿Espacio?! ¿Puede ser el Rey Vega?

Ese era el motivo por el que Supergirl estaba allí. El CEO le había avisado de la llegada de un OVNI. Y la chica decidió ir a ver de quién era esa nave.

Mientras, por encima de los tejados, un demonio con forma de araña llamado Kumo-Otoko perseguía a Yaiba y a Sayaka acompañado por un grupo de Onis, hombres que parecían sombras con cuernos.

-Perfecto. Con esta bomba que el profesor Hanabo ha creado, podré eliminar a Yaiba y el Amo Takeshi estará muy contento. ¿Eh? ¡AHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku llegó a Tokyo a tiempo. Y estaba tan ocupado con la nave, que no se dio cuenta de que aterrizó encima del pobre Kumo-Otoko.

-La noto mejor desde aquí. Un fuerte ki viene del espacio... Pero no se parece a nada a lo que me haya enfrentado antes...

-¡DISCULPA!-Gritó furioso Kumo-Otoko mientras se reincorporaba.-¡PODRÍAS TENER MÁS CUIDADO! ¡Casi me aplastas! ¡¿ME OYES?!

-Será mejor que te vayas...-Dijo serio Goku mientras miraba al cielo-Ese ser ya está llegando...

-¿Quién lle...-Kumo-Otoko miró al cielo y vio al barco de Basco X.-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Debo avisar inmediatamente al Amo Takeshi!

La aparición en el cielo de la nave de Basco X asustó a los ciudadanos de Tokyo, los cuales comenzaron a huir asustados. Slug estaba muy contento. Había llegado a la Tierra y ya había localizado a Goku.

-"¡Ahí estás! Disfrutaré viendo como Frathmalk se come hasta el último de tus huesos. Y luego, le diré a Shenron que adapte la Tierra para que mis soldados puedan vivir en el planeta..."

Slug y su nuevo aliado Frathmalk han llegado a la Tierra. ¿Podrán Goku y los demás héroes derrotar a Slug y a Frathmalk? ¿Llegará a tiempo Subaru para ayudar a los guerreros de la Tierra? ¿Y qué papel desarollará Lucas Dent en esta historia?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia que tenía perdida por el ordenador. Con ésta ya van tres historias en las que JPSA está en el título y estoy planeando que las tres se conozcan, ya que serán muy diferentes las tres. Por cierto, Kate no es una chica. Es un típico nombre de chico en Zirucon. XD

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido este primer capítulo? ¿Quiénes creeis que se unirán a esta JPSA original? ¿Y a quién creeis que se enfrentará en futuros capítulos? ¡Espero vuestras reviews con impaciencia!

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	2. Luchemos en equipo

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Ryugon, Subaru Ikari, Niato, Capitán Basco X, Solarflare, Frathmalk, Zonet 5, Girasun, Fazoletto, Sarudes, los soldados compañeros de Subaru , la familia real de Zirucon y Lucas Dent son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Arturo es una referencia al OC de Ultimate Dimentor. He añadido este dato para agradecerle que me dejara participar en el fic "El nuevo guardia".**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito algún numero, avisadme y lo cambio.**

 **En el capítulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers ZERO:**

Por accidente, el doctor Fazzoletto de Zirucon liberó a Frathmalk, un mal que estaba sellado en la Nekrotic Zone.

Ni las poderosas Fuerzas Espaciales ni la androide Zonet 5 pudieron con la temible criatura. Y ahora, ésta iba hacia la Tierra acompañado por Slug y Basco X. Subaru, el cual parecía que había muerto a manos de Frathmalk, fue curado por Zordon y recibió el poder del Ranger Naranja. Subaru usó su recién adquirido Zord Cangrejo y puso rumbo a la Tierra junto a su amigo Sarudes.

6 meses después, la nave de Basco X apareció en Tokyo, ciudad en la que estaban Goku, Yaiba, Lan Hikari, las Sailor Senshi, los Detectives Espirituales, Yugi Muto, Misty, Tetsuya y su Great Mazinger, Taichi Yagami y su hermana Hikari y Supergirl.

¿Podrán los héroes vencer a Frathmalk y a sus aliados? ¿O será Slug el que consiga vengarse de Goku? ¿Quién es el misterioso Lucas Dent que pudo prever la llegada de los villanos? ¿Y quién es ese Ryugon que invadió el Mundo de los Kaioh Shin?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **###########**_

Mi nombre es Lucas Dent. Tengo 16 años y llevo 1 mes viviendo aquí, en Tokyo.

Mi padre es el embajador de Estados Unidos en Japón. Y cuando el nuevo presidente Pete Ross le pidió a mi padre que fuera embajador en Japón, éste no pudo negarse y acepto el puesto encantado.

Para mí es un alivio haber cambiado de pais y de ambiente. Pues en el lugar donde crecí y me crié fui constantemente abucheado y no paraba de recibir insultos.

¿La razón?

Soy uno de esos mutantes que tanto odia la sociedad estadounidense. Solamente un estudiante llamado Arturo, un estudiante de intercambio que sabía lo que era ser diferente a los demás, comprendía lo que me pasaba y siempre intentaba ayudarme y acercarse a mí. Sin embrgo, yo que soy un amante de la distancia, rechazé todas sus ofertas de amistad.

No sé si fue por estupidez o para alejar a Arturo de mis problemas.

Aquí la cosa es distinta. A mis compañeros de clase les encanta el hecho de que tenga un superpoder. Pero prefiero alejarme de ellos. Total, mi estancia aquí será temporal. Nunca se sabe a que otro país irá mi padre a ejercer de Embajador.

¿Qué cual es mi poder mutante? Puedo ver el futuro cercano. Mio y de la gente que me rodea. Pero hace poco, vi el apocalíptico futuro de un mundo que jamás creí que existía. No es que no crea en aliens y en esas cosas que no pueden explicarse con la ciencia. Recientes invasiones, tanto alienígenas como mágicas, han demostrado que esas creencias antiguas eran más que fantasias creadas para explicar fenómenos que en aquel momento no se podían demostrar como lo hacemos ahora con nuestros recursos.

Y hablando de invasiones, ahora mismo, sobre nuestras cabezas, ha aparecido una nave espacial con forma de barco pirata. Parece que ni en Japón podré estar tranquilo. Aunque no sé porque digo eso, a nuestro país llegaban noticias sobre eventos que ocurrían en Japón. Los Cell Games, la invasión Radam y de la Princesa Kaguya de la Luna, incluso las batallas entre Godzilla y sus enemigos monstruosos. ¿Pero qué saldrá de esa nave? ¿Un bioandroide? ¿Un ejército pirata como los que hay en el Nuevo Mundo? ¿O un Rey Demonio de otro mundo? El tiempo lo dirá.

 _ **Capítulo 02: Luchemos en equipo.**_

Lucas Dent estaba mirando, como el resto de habitantes de Tokyo, veía como una nave pirata estaba a punto de aterrizar. La gente huía temiendo por sus vidas. Pero Lucas decidió quedarse. El chico no sabía si su cuerpo no podía moverse por el miedo o por curiosidad. Siempre quiso ver un evento así. Siempre que ocurrían desgracias, su padre y él eran llevados a búnkers.

-Eso me da mala espina...-De repente, Lucas volvió a tener la misma imagen en su mente. Vio como una sombra oscura devoraba Zirucon y volvía a hacer lo mismo con la Tierra.-Otra vez esa visión...

 _"Tus estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas, Lucas Dent"._

-¿Eh? ¿De quién es esa voz? Yo la he oído antes...

 _"Deja que te ayude. Abre tu mente. Puedo enseñarte a usar tus poderes de una manera que nunca antes habías imaginado"._

Lucas comenzó a ver en su mente imágenes de como podía usar sus poderes para ayudar a la gente.

 **Mientras, en la nave de Basco X**

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a aterrizar pronto!-Dijo Frathmalk mientras de su boca no dejaba de caer saliva.-Tengo ganas de comerme a estos terrícolas tan suculentos.

De repente, varios ataques de energía golpearon la nave de Basco X. Por un lado, los Tekkamen de los Space Knights, Tekkaman Hiver, Tekkaman Vesna y Tekkaman Sommer habían llegado a Tokyo, pues las alarmas habían sonado media hora antes de que la nave llegara a Tokyo.

Por otro lado, las Sailor Senshi Uranus, Neptune, Pluto y Saturn aparecieron y atacaron a la vez. Hotaru detectó la llegada de la nave en cuanto notó la temible energía que Frathmalk desprendía.

-¡Sailor Senshis! ¡Gracias por la ayuda que nos ofecisteis en la batalla contra los Radams! Pero debo pediros que os vayáis. Los asuntos del Espacio Exterior son cosa de los Space Knights.-Dijo Tekkaman Vesna.

-¡De eso nada!-Gritó furiosa Uranus.-Nosotras siempre hemos defendido este Sistema Solar de amenazas exteriores desde tiempos inmemoriables. ¡Esto es cosa nuestra!

-¡Basta!-Gritó triste Hiver.-Deberiamos unir fuerzas como antes. En lugar de pelear entre nosotros...

-Hive tiene razón.-Añadió Sailor Saturn.-En esa nave hay dos fuerzas muy grandes. Una similar a la de Galaxia y otra que la supera por mucho...

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Sailor Neptune.-Destruiremos esa nave antes de que aterrize.

-¡Alerta! ¡Algo sale de la nave!-Gritó Sommer para alertar a las demás.

De la nave de Basco X emergieron un gran número de soldados de Slug.

-¡Acabemos con ellos! ¡En nombre del poderoso Lord Slug!

Sailo Uranus comenzó a acumular energía naranja entre sus manos y luego la liberó.

-¡Space Turbulence!

La energía se convirtió en una serie de rayos que fulminaron a varios soldados. Pero más soldados avanzaron hacia Uranus.

-¡Mi turno! No dejaré que te lleves toda la diversión, Haruka.

-¡Je! Ya te daré diversión más tarde, Michiru.

Mientras los soldados de Slug se acercaban rápidamente hacia Sailor Neptune, la Guerrera del Océano Profundo sacó su violín y comenzó a tocar un melodía.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Bonita melodía!-Dijo uno de los soldados mientras los demás se reían.-¡Perfecta para tu funeral!

-No es para mi funeral... ¡Es para el vuestro! ¡Submarine Violon Tide!-Sailor Neptune invovó una potente marea hecha de energía azul que exterminó a los soldados que se mofaban de ella hace un rato.

-¡Chronos Typhoon!

Sailor Pluto, la guardiana del Tiempo, usó su Garnet Orb para crear un poderoso remolino de aire. Sin embargo, solamente pudo alcanzar a cinco soldados, el resto esquivó el ataque de Setsuna y la atacaron con rayos de energía.

-¡Silent Wall!-Sailor Saturn, Guerrera de la aniquilación, protegió a su compañera con una barrera morada.-¡Pluto, usemos ese ataque!

-Bien. ¡Garnet Orb!

-¡Silence Glaive!

-¡Sailor Cannon!

Las dos Sailors unieron sus energías y fulminaron al resto de soldados que estaban centrados en las Sailors del Sistema Solar Exterior.

Los Tekkamen humanos y el resto de soldados de Slug vieron los extraordinarios poderes.

-¡Genial!-Gritó alegre Tekkaman Hiver.

-No sólo son fuertes. Son muy guapas.-Añadió Tekkaman Sommer.-Es un placer luchar con chicas tan guapas...

-¡Centraos!-Dijo Vesna.-Malditos. No dejaré que dañéis este planeta... ¡Observad mi espada del juicio!-Vesna invocó su arma, una espada muy afilada.-¡Vamos Goliath!

-¡Déjamelo a mí!-Respondió Goliath, piloto del Blue Earth, pero Hier los detuvo.

-Son muchos. Propongo usar eso...

-¿El reactor Voltekka?

-¡Exacto!

-¡Vamos allá, Yumi! ¿Estás listo, David!

-¡Sí!

Los tres Tekkamen se prepararon para disparar los Voltekkas mientras los soldados volaban a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡REACTOR VOLTEKKA!

Los Voltekkas de Sommer y Vesna se unieron al Reactor Voltekka de Hiver par darle más potencia. Los soldados, menos uno, esquivaron a tiempo el ataque. El soldado que recibió el Reactor Voltekka acabó desintegrado. Los demás soldados se mofaron de Yumi.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Has fallado!-Gritó con prepotencia el soldado, sin darse cuenta de que el Reactor Voltekka iba a por él.-¿Eh? ¡GAAAAAAAAH!

-¿Ese ataque está vivo? ¡Huyamos!-Dijeron los soldados mientras intentaban huir. Pero el Reactor Voltekka los eliminó a todos. Uno sobrevivió e intentó volver a la nave, pero Zeiun apareció ante él y lo mató brutalmente de la misma forma que Slug lo mató a él en su primera invasión de la Tierra. Al lado de Zeiun aparecieron Angira, Dorotabo y Medamatcha.

-Tekkamen... Eso quiere decir que los Radams han llegado hasta aquí...-Dijo Angira con disgusto.

-Ellos no son una amenaza. Ni las chicas con ropas de marinera...-Añadió Dorotabo.-Ya acabamos con muchas antes. Ellas no serán una excepción.

 **##########**

Mientras, la nave de Subaru llegó a la Tierra. Pero por un problema en la programación derivado de la fuerza magnética de la Tierra, el GPS del Zord se averió y Subaru y Sarudes acabaron en el Nuevo Mundo. Concretamente, aterrizaron al lado de un barco pirata.

Ese barco pirata pertenecía al Barto Club, piratas del East Blue que admiraban a Luffy y a su banda. Luffy acababa de vencer a Donquixote Doflamingo y a toda su family. Eso sí, con la ayuda de Sabo y un resucitado Ace. Los tres hermanos y su combinación fue demasiado para la Donquixote Family y para Jesus Burgess, uno de los 10 Titanes de Barbanegra. Sabo regresó a Baltigo, mientras que Ace quería ir a la isla a la que los antiguos Piratas de Barbablanca se escondían.

-¡En serio! ¿Vais a repararme el GPS? ¡GENIAL!-Gritó Subaru mientras daba saltos de alegría.

-¡Por supuesto! Cuando se trata de tecnología, yo soy el mejor. ¡FRANKY!

Franky y Ussop reparaban el GPS mientras Luffy y Robin contemplaban el Zord Cangrejo. Robin dejó de mirar al robot y se acercó a Subaru.

-Es la primera vez que conozco a un alien. Un día me gustaría ir a tu mundo para conocer su cultura.

-Un poco tarde...-Dijo Subaru triste.-Mi planeta fue masacrado por un ser llamado Frathmalk... El cual pronto llegará a este mundo. Si no lo detengo, destruirá el planeta.

-¡GPS reparado!-Dijo Franky.-Además, le he instalado armas de más pra que puedas vencer a ese Franthmalk.

-¡Muchas gracias! Ahora tengo que irme. Espero veros de nuevo un día de estos y conocer al resto de la banda. ¡Adiós!

Subaru volvió al Zord Cangrejo y activó el GPS. Luffy intentó subirse al Zord Cangrejo e irse con Subaru, pero Law lo detuvo, recordándole que debían permanecer juntos para vencer Kaido. Éste le indicó el paradero actual de Frathmalk y Subaru y Sarudes pusieron rumbo a Tokyo.

-Podría haberse unido a mi banda...-Dijo Luffy triste.-Y ahora, también debo despedirme de... ¿Ace?

-¡AH! ¡Estaba tan embobado mirándote que se me olvidó decirte que tu genial hermano se subió al Zord Cangrejo!-Exclamó alarmado Bartolomeo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡MONKIII! ¡Subaru! ¡Problemas!

-¿Qué pasa, Sarudes?

Subaru dejó de mirar hacia delante (NOTA: Si conduciis, no hagais esto en el Mundo Real. Mirad siempre adelante y las manos en el volante. Que en la Tierra Real no hay Bolas de Dragón ni otros medios para resucitar. Sed conductores concienciados.) y vio como Sarudes daba vueltas alrededor de un Ace que se estaba despertando a causa de los chillidos de Sarudes.

-¿Eh? ¿Y el barco?-Preguntó Ace confuso.

-¡No hay tiempo para volver! ¡Lo siento!

 _ **###########**_

 **Tokyo.**

Angira, Dorotabo, Medamatcha y Zeiun derrotron fácilmente a las Outer Senshis y a los Tekkamen.

Las Inner Senshi observaban la escena desde las sombras.

-Haruka... Michiru... Setsuna... Hotaru...

-¡No podemos dejarlas así!-Exclamó decidida Usagi.-¡Moon Eternal, Make Up!

-¡Vamos chicas! ¡Hora de usar el poder que nos concedió Galaxia!-Dijo Rei y las demás chicas se transformaron. Ahora, las chicas podían adquirir su forma Eternal gracias al poder que Galaxia, como agradecimiento por haberla liberado de Caos, les dio.

-¡Mars Eternal, Make Up!

-¡Mercury Eternal, Make Up!

-¡Jupiter Eternal, Make Up!

-¡Venus Eternal, Make Up!

-¡Observad humanos! Tontos como estos que hemos derrotado los hemos visto en infinidad de mundos. ¡Y todos han caído muertos a manos de Lord Slug! ¡Qué os sirva de ejemplo!

Angira iba a ejecutar primero a Uranus, pero una llameante flecha de fuego golpeó su mano donde comenzaba a cargar energía.

-¿Quién ha sido?-Preguntó furioso Angira.

-¡Nosotras!-Las Eternal Sailor Senshi aparecieron ante los Soldados de Elite de Slug.-¡No podemos permitir que hagais daño a nuestras amigas! ¡En nombre de Luna os castigaré!

Angira disparó una esfera de energía que las Sailors esquivaron a tiempo.

-¿Seguro que podremos con ellos?-Preguntó Venus.-Uranus y las demás también recibieron un aumento de poder y han caído.

-Han caído por nuestra culpa.-Respondió Jupiter.-Hemos tardado mucho en decidirnos a ayudar. Pensaba que Saturn podría con ellos...

-¿Te ayudamos?-Preguntó con un tono de burla Dorotabo. Angira, furioso ante la pregunta, decidió ignorarlo y seguir atacando a las chicas.

-¡A VER QUE OS PARECE ESTO!

Angira estiró sus brazos y agarró a Mercury y a Venus. A continuación las estampó contra Mars y Jupiter y las dejó ir. A gran velocidad, Angira atacó a las cuatro Senshis con gran brutalidad y las dejó fuera de combate. Angira iba a por Sailor Moon, pero la activación de un Campo Dimensional llamó la atención de los Soldados de Lord Slug.

-¡Bien! Papá ya ha activado el Campo Dimensional. ¿Listo, MegaMan?

-¡Sí! ¡Cuándo quieras Lan!

-¡Chip de sincronización! ¡Cross Fusion!-Lan y MegaMan se unieron en un único ser. Ahora, gracias al Campo Dimensional, MegaMan Exe podía luchar en el Mundo Real.-Hay que tener cuidado, Lan. Han derrotado a gente que podría haber vencido con mucha facilidad a todo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado.

- _Lo dudo. Duo podría haber acabado fácilmente con los Tekkamen de los Radam. O con los monstruos que las Sailors han vencido hasta ahora._ -Dijo Lan.- _¡Vamos a mostrarles a esos aliens de lo que es capaz el vencedor de los Torneos Red Sun y Blue Moon!_

-¡Vamos! ¡Giga Chips Meteor Red Sun y Blue Moon Ray!

En el cielo aparecieron los símbolos de los Torneos Red Sun y Blue Moon. Red Sun comenzó a disparar meteoros llameantes contra los enemigos. Angira y los demás esquivaron los meteoros, pero se dieron cuenta un poco tarde de que Blue Moon se convirtió en una esfera azul con una lente que disparó un láser contra ellos. Los villanos recibieron el láser de lleno y acabaron estampados en el suelo. Luego Red Sun Meteor se convirtió en un enorme meteoro que impactó en la zona donde acabaron estrellados los villanos.

-¡Ya está!-Gritó alegre Sailor Moon. Pero el polvo desapareció y vieron que los villanos, aunque tenían algunos rasguños, estaban en perfecto estado.

-¡Grrrrrr! ¡Voy a cargarme a ese mocoso azul!-Furioso, Zeiun fue volando hacia MegaMan. Pero MegaMan usó otro GigaChip.

-¡SgnalRed!

Entre MegaMan y Zeiun apareció un semáforo en rojo. Zeiun dejó de moverse y comenzó a reirse.

-¿Éste es tu ataque? ¿Una lámpara? ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡MUERE!

Zeiun alzó su mano, como si fuera a disparar una bola de energía. Pero no pasó nada.

-¿Qué hacer, Zeiun? ¡Acaba con él! ¡Debería ser fácil incluso para ti!

-¡Lo intento Angira! ¡Pero algo impide que le ataque! ¡AH!

-Parece que ya sabes para que sirve mi "lámpara", grandullón.

Los aliados de Zeiun intentaron atacar a MegaMan, pero no podían hacer nada. Slug y Frathmalk, que veían el combate desde la nave, estaban furiosos.

-¡¿Qué hacen?! ¿Por qué no matan a ese niño?!-Preguntó furioso Slug.

-Tus esbirros son inútiles. Voy a bajar yo.-Dijo Frathmalk mientras iba hacia la puerta de salida.

-No será necesario.-Dijo Basco X.-Mis robots han recopilado información del planeta y de sus guerreros más fuertes. Veamos...

-¡Venga! ¡Dime la lista de los tres guerreros más fuertes!

-Bien. De más flojo a más fuerte. El super Namekiano Piccolo, el híbrido Son Gohan y...

-Son Goku, ¿verdad?

-No. Superman de Kripton.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tus robots van fatal! ¡Deberían haber registrado la fuerza de Goku!

-Pues no... A lo mejor ha muerto.

-¡Espero que no!-Gritó furioso Slug mientras rompía varios monitores.-No he venido a este planeta para nada...

-Bueno, mientras regresan mis robot, ayudaré a Angira y a los demás.-Dijo Basco X mientras activava los cañones de su nave.-Creo que he encontrado el motivo por el cual no pueden atacar a ese chico azul...

Varios cañones aparecieron y apuntaron hacia el semáforo.

-Espera... Espera...-Decía Basco X mientras miraba fijamente al semáforo. En ese momento, la luz del semáforo se volvió verde.-¡YA!

Basco X disparó uno de los cañones y fulminó el semáforo de MegaMan.

-¡Maldita sea!-Exclamó MegaMan nervioso.

-Lo noto.-Dijo Dorotabo.-Puedo volver a emitir energía...

-"¡Tontos!"-Pensó Basco X.-"Estaban más preocupados peleando entre ellos que en pensar cual era la causa de la anulación de su poder. Por suerte, en mi planeta natal habían semáforos..."

Dorotabo voló a gran velocidad hacia MegaMan, pero un puñetazo en la cara hizo que Dorotabo saliera disparado. El atacante era Yusuke Urameshi, que venía con Kuwabara y con Kurama.

-Kurama, Kuwbara, lleváos a los heridos con Botan. Yo me ocupo de estos...

-Vale Yusuke.-Dijo Kurama.-Pero recuerda lo que dijo Koenma. Estos aliens son demonios de otros planetas.

-Sí. Lo he notado. Son más fuertes que Toguro. Pero Sensui podría con los 5 a la vez.-Dijo Yusuke mientras se preparaba para luchar contra ellos.

Zeiun se sintió insultado, y apartó bruscamente a Dorotabo de en medio.

-El enano es mio...-Zeiun comenzó a liberar mucha energía, pero esto no impresionó mucho a Yusuke. El poder de Zeiun era muy inferior al de los demonios que se enfrentó en el Torneo Clandestino.

-Retiro lo dicho...-Dijo Yusuke.

-¿Reconoces ahora que soy mucho más fuerte que cualquier habitante de este planeta?

-No. Reconozco que Toguro podría contigo fácilmente. Y solamente usando un 45% de su poder podría humillarte fácilmente. Incluso ella.-Dijo señalando a Sailor Moon.-Podría acabar contigo. Pero sois tan cobardes que luchais todos juntos para ocultar vuestra verdadera fuerza.

-¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡Comprueba mi técnica más poderosa! ¡Evil Impact!

Zeiun voló a gran velocidad hacia Yusuke y pretendía darle u potente y mortal cabezazo. Pero Yusuke dio un fuerte puñetazo a la cabeza de Zeiun. Zeiun se quedó de pie un rato. El golpe lo dejó aturdido. Yusuke apuntó con su dedo y disparó su famosa Reigan, técnica que aprendió de la Maestra Genkai. El ataque perforó el pecho de Zeiun.

-V... Vengonzo...

Zeiun no pudo terminar la frase, escupió algo de sangre y cayó al suelo muerto. Sus compañeros estaban impresionados.

-Un mero humano...

-¡Ha acabado con Zeiun!

-¿De qué os sorprendeis?-Preguntó furioso Angira.-¡Zeiun era un tonto que pensaba que con su fuerza bruta podía acabar con todos. Pero era tan tonto que, una vez resucitado, no fue capaz de mejorar su estilo de lucha. Simplemente se dedicó a darle un nombre a un simple cabezazo... Zeiun, tonto, has traído la vergüenza al Clan de Slug...

-No te preocupes. Yo haré lo que Zeiun no fue capaz de hacer...

Dorotabo chocó sus puños mientras MegaMan y Sailor Moon se ponían al lado de Yusuke.

-¿Podrás con éste?-Preguntó nerviosa Sailor Moon.

-No lo sé... Éste está en otro nivel... Por lo visto está liberando más fuerza de lo que había calculado. Pero los tres juntos podremos hacer algo. Tú, chico azul. ¿Puedes volver a invocar ese extraño semáforo?

-No. Solamente puedo usar Battle Chips una vez. Debo renovarlos cada vez que los uso.

-Vaya... No importa. Estad listos. Aquí viene.

Dorotabo voló rápidamente hacia MegaMan, Yusuke y Sailor Moon. Los tres acumularon energía y la dispararon contra Dorotabo.

-¡Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

-¡Programa Avanzado! ¡Life Sword!

Mientras, Yusuke adoptó su forma demoníaca y comenzó a cargar energía en su dedo y la disparó.

-¡Yôgan!

Los dos ataques se combinaron con el Programa Avanzado de MegaMan e impactaron en Dorotabo. Una gran explosión devastó la zona. Angira y Medamatcha slieron volando para evitar ser alcanzados por la nube de polvo que se había levantado. MegaMan y Sailor Moon iban a celebrarlo, pero al ver a Yusuke serio, volvieron a concentrarse.

Dorotabo estaba aún de pie. Pero tenía serias heridas y una de sus alas quedo fulminada.

-Malditos... ¡Esto ha dolido!

A gran velocidad, Dorotabo apareció frente a MegaMan. Dorotabo iba a darle un poderoso puñetazo, pero Yusuke protegió a MegaMan y recibió el ataque de lleno. Yusuke cayó al suelo con un brazo roto. MegaMan intentó atacar a Dorotao con una WideSword, pero el alien agarró la espada por la hoja y la rompió en pedazos pequeños.

-Eso pienso hacer con tu craneo...

-Huye...-Dijo Yusuke. Dorotabo, al ver que aún podía hablar, comenzó a darle una paliza a Yusuke. Entonces...

-¡BASTA!

Un grito de Sailor Moon detuvo la batalla. Todos centraron su atención en Usagi, la cual no podía dejar de llorar. Yusuke aprovechó pra usar su Reikôdan y curar sus heridas.

-¿Basta? ¿En serio eres una guerrera?-Le preguntó Dorotabo.

-¡Dejad de dañar y destruir! ¡Usad vuestras habilidades para el bien!

Al oir eso, Dorotabo, Angira y Medamatcha comenzaron a reir diabólicamente.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Somos demonios de otros mundos! Somos seres diabólicos que juramos lealtad a Lord Slug y le ayudamos en su saqueo planetario. Pedirnos que dejemos el mal es como pedirte a ti que dejes de respirar.-Dijo Angira.

-Dejar de respirar... ¡Me has dado una buena idea, Angira!

Dorotabo desapareció y apreció delante de Sailor Moon. Ésta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y no pudo evitar que Dorotabo la cogiera del cuello. Parecía que Dorotabo fuera a acabar con Usagi, pero entonces...

-¡Juumonji Giri!

-¡Hiper Rayo!

-¡Fuerza de Gea!

-¡Ataca, Dragón Alado de Ra!

Tres ataques de energía golpearon a Dorotabo, obligándole a liberar a Sailor Moon. Entonces, ante un confuso Dorotabo apareció Yaiba y cortó en dos al demonio matándolo al momento.

-Pensé que no podría cortarle. Como era tan duro... ¡Al finl resulta que su crne era muy blanddita! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Yaiba! ¡Cuidado! ¡Los otros dos se mueven!-Gritó desde su escondite Namako-Otoko. Él y Sayaka se acercaron para ver el combate de Yaiba contra los demonios. Al lado de Yaiba aparecieron Misty sobre su Gyarados, Yugi y WarGreyMon.

Angira y Medamatcha alzaron sus manos y dispararon un potente ataque de energía combinado. MegaMan activó el chip Life Aura, que protegió a los héroes del ataque. La barera cayó ante el ataque, pero salvó la vida de los héroes de momento.

-¡Jijijiiiii! ¡Medas!

Medamatcha creó copias exactas de él mismo. Éstaas se pegaron a los héroes que plantaban cara a los invasores y perdieron bastante energía. Angira entonces comenzó a acumular energía en su boca.

-¡Vuestro fin está cerca!

 _ **############**_

 **Torre de Karin**

Goku estaba en la Torre de Karin. Fue a pedirle al hermitaño semillas Senzu para curar a los héroes que luchaban contra los hombres de Slug.

-Así que Slug ha vuelto...-Dijo Yajirobai recordando la primera vez que apareció en la Tierra.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo Yaji?

-¿Eres tonto Goku? Paso de meterme en lios. Estoy muy bien aquí.

-Toma Goku.-Dijo Karin mientras le daba un pequeño saco.-Hay suficiente para ti y para esos valientes. Ten mucho cuidado, junto a Slug hay alguien que humillaría a Bu fácilmente...

-Lo tendré...-Dijo Goku mientras se teletransportaba.

 _ **###########**_

Kurama llevó a los héroes heridos, pero Hiver se negó.

-D... ¡Debo ayudarlos!

-¡Espera!

Fue inútil, Yumi ignoró a Kurama y fue a ayudar a los demás.

-¡Tomad ésta!

Angira disparó su energía contra los debilitados héroes, pero Yumi apareció a tiempo para protegerlos.

-¡Voltekka!

Los dos ataques se neutralizaron. Medamatcha, a traición, se pegó a Tekkaman Hiver y comenzó a robarle energía. Angira apareció ante ella y le pegó una fuerte patada. Yumi perdió la transformación y cayó cerca de los otros héroes.

-¡Angira! ¡Medamatcha! ¡Dejádmelos a mí!-Dijo Basco X desde un altavoz. Uno de los cañones de la nave apuntó directamente a los héroes.

-¡Yaiba! ¡Chicos!-Gritó Sayaka. Kurama iba a transformarse en Youko Kurama para acabar con Angira y Medamatcha. Pero entonces...

-¡Great Boomerang!

Un enorme boomerang rojo destruyó los cañones del barco de Basco X. Mientras, Supergirl apareció ante Medamatcha y Angira. Los dos aliens intentaron atacar a la kriptoniana, pero ésta fue más rápida y los noqueo con un simple puñetazo.

Slug, Frathmalk y Basco X se disponían a bajar a tierra para encargarse de Great Mazinger y de Supergirl, pero entonces, el Zord Cangrejo apareció sobre los cielos de Tokyo. Encima del mecha estaba Ace, que había preparado una enorme bola de fuego.

-¡Dai Enkai! ¡Entei!

-¡Hora de probar las armas de Franky! ¡Super Radical Missile!

Los ataques combinados destruyeron la nave de Basco X. Slug y Frathmalk escaparon a tiempo. Por otro lado, Basco X cayó al suelo casi calcinado. Sin embargo, Gyoshu y Kakuja no tuvieron tanta suerte, ya que el ataque acabó con ellos. Slug se puso ante Supergirl, Ace, Sarudes y Subaru.

-¿Listo Sarudes? ¡A metamorfoseaarse! ¡Orange Ranger Power!

-¡Banana Ranger Power!

Slug vio como Subaru y Sarudes se transformaban. Slug ni se inmutó. Él ya tuvo algún encuentro con grupos de Rangers antes. Y ninguno sobrevivió al encuentro.

La forma Ranger Naranja de Subaru era de la siguiente forma. El casco era de color naranja y negro y el visor tenía forma de "x". Lleva una armadura naranja con el dibujo de un cangrejo, un cinturon plateado, pantalon negro y guantes y botas blancos.

La forma Ranger Banana de Sarudes... Una simple máscara de Zeo Ranger II Amarilla, cuyo visor tenía la forma de un platano.

Slug sonrió y avanzó hacia sus enemigos.

-Bien... ¿Quién quiere pelear contraa mí primero? Los otros pueden luchar contra Frathmalk si quieren...

La expresión confiada de Slug cambió a una de furia cuando, de repente, ante él, apareció el hombre que lo mandó al Infierno de forma humillante.

-Son Goku...

-Supergirl. Dale esto a estos héroes caídos. Juntos podremos con Frathmalk.

Goku le dio la bolsa de Senzu a Kara y rápidamente le dio una judia a cada uno de los héroes para que recuperaran fuerzas y sus heridas sanaran. Kara ya sabía que era eso, pues ya probó una durante el último ataque de Darkseid.

-¡Son Goku! ¡Esta vez será distinto! ¡He estado mejorando mis habilidades! ¡Y además vengo con Frathmalk! ¡No ganarás!

-Noto que has mejorado. Y ese Frathmalk es muy fuerte... ¡Pero yo también he mejorado este tiempo!

Son Goku se transformó en Super Saiyan Blue. Slug estaba asombrado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No noto nada! ¡De él no sale ki! Aún así noto un vacio que me pone la piel de gallina...

Frtahmalk no dijo nada. Estaba muy emocionado. Y sabía que ocurría. Iba a enfrentarse a una deidad saiyana.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Hikari y sus amigas celebraban el cumpleaños de Senri Hori, una de sus amigas de la infancia y que iba a su clase junto a Takeru y Daisuke. Las chicas estaban tan entretenidaas con la fiesta de cumpleaños que ignoraban la batalla que se estaba desarrollando a pocas manzanas de la casa de Senri. Senri iba a soplar las velas, cuando de repente, la pared de su casa estalló. Y un hombre maligno apareció ante las chicas. TailMon dejó de hacer de muñeco para proteger a Hikari.

-Hikari Yagami, te he estado observando... ¡Te necesito par mi causa!

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Mi nombre es Magneto.

Goku y Subaru han llegado a tiempo para luchar contra Frathmalk. ¿Podrán ellos dos y los demás héroes contra Frathmalk y Slug? ¿Y para qué querrá Magneto a Hikari?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, veremos la batalla definitiva entre los héroes y el tándem Slug/Frathmalk. ¿Quién ganará? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo. Lo que si puedo anunciar es que después del próximo capítulo habrá un capítulo muy especial. ¡No os los perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder los reviews:

- **carlos13:** Eso se verá dentro de poco. Solamente puedo avanzar que fue un choque emocionante.

- **Lady Ashura Forte:** Gracias or lo de tesoro. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Esto ocure tras "La Resurrección de Freezer". O sea que Hit, Champa y Zamasu aparecerán pronto. Y sobre futuros miembros, no sé si se unirán más. Estoy pensando en como meter a uno más. Su identidad se sabrá dentro de poco. Bueno, pensé comenzar la historia en lo de Darkseid, pero es muy peligroso para ser el primero.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias. Luego tienes que explicarme por PM que es eso de "simple" XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡SALUDOS!**_


	3. Unión

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Ryugon, Subaru Ikari, Niato, Capitán Basco X, Solarflare, Frathmalk, Zonet 5, Girasun, Fazoletto, Sarudes, los soldados compañeros de Subaru , la familia real de Zirucon, Mehime, Rabiathan, la misteriosa mujer, el misterioso superior de Fathmalk y Lucas Dent son creaciones mias.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito algún numero, avisadme y lo cambio.**

 **En el capítulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers ZERO:**

Los hombres de Slug comenzaron su ataque a la Tierra. Por suerte, la Tierra contaba con gente como las Sailor Senshi, los Detectives Espirituales, MegaMan o Yaiba Kurogane. Pero en el momento en el que salieron los Soldados de Élite, la cosa cambió. Yusuke pudo con Zeiun y un ataque combinado de Gyarados, el Dragón Alado de Ra, WarGreyMon y Yaiba Kurogane acabó con Dorotabo. Angira y Medamatcha pudieron con los héroes, pero Supergirl apareció y dejó K.O a los dos demonios mientras Tetsuya, Ace y Subaru destruían la nave de Basco X. Ahora, Goku y los héroes tenían que verselas con Slug, Frathmalk y con Basco X.

¿Podrán los héroes con los 3 villanos? ¿Y qué querrá Magneto de Hikari, la hermana de Taichi?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 **###############**

Todavía lo recuerdo...

Recuerdo como, poco después de haber obtenido la juventud eterna, ese hombre llamado Goku y sus amigos trabajaron en equipo para vencerme.

Hubiera obtenido la victoria, de no ser porque entre la oposición que encontré en la Tierra había un namekiano. Uno que conocía nuestra debilidad...

Por culpa de ese ruido infernal, Goku me derrotó y destruyó mi plan de convertir la Tierra en nuestra base...

Por suerte para mí, la Noche más Oscura me dio una nueva oportunidad. Entrené día y noche para pulir mis habilidades. Y además encontré a la criatura conocida como Frathmalk, una que emite una cantidad de energía brutal...

¡Ya verás Son Goku! ¡Hoy me vengaré de ti y cumpliré mi sueño de conquistar todo el Universo!

 _ **Capítulo 03: Unión.**_

Desde un monitor, un hombre estaba viendo la batalla entre el grupo de Goku y el grupo de Slug.

-Señor. ¿Desplegamos las tropas en la zona?

-No. Ellos son suficientes para vencer al enemigo. Por si no lo sabes, él es Goku, el hombre que cuando era un niño venció a Piccolo Daimaoh. Además, venció a esos Saiyans y a muchas amenazas que la gente de a pie ya ha olvidado. Por no decir que su hijo fue quien realmente venció a Cell.

-¿No fue Satan?

-No. Y es mejor que el mundo siga creyendo eso. Satan da esperanza a la Tierra y Gohan quiere una vida tranquila. Sé que vencerá a esa cosa. Y además, Supergirl está con él. Debemos calmarnos. La situación está bajo control.

Mientras, en Tokyo, Slug, Frathmalk y Basco X se preparaban para combatir contra los héroes.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-Pensó Yusuke mientras se recuperaba.-"Noto energía sagrada. Similar a la de Sensui, pero muchísimo más poderosa. Así que éste es el famoso Son Goku del que me habló Koenma..."

-¡¿Cómo haces eso?!-Preguntó nervioso Slug.-¡No noto nada!

-¿Esto? Lo logré tras entrenar con Beerus...

-¡El Dios de la Destrucción!-Gritó asustado Slug.-¿Y qué haces tú con él?

-Entrenar. Me preparo para un Torneo con guerreros del universo de Lord Champa.

-¡Eso imaginaba!-Dijo Frathmalk mientras se ponía entre Slug y Goku.-Esos dos Dioses fueron los que me sellaron a mí en la Nekrotic Zone...

Frathmalk se movió a gran velocidad y comenzó a pelear contra Goku. Supergirl fue a por Slug, pero entonces, un triángulo, una esfera y un cuadrado aparecieron ante la kriptoniana.

-¡Por fin han llegado! ¡Mis technofighters!-Dijo Basco X mientras se recuperaba del ataque de Ace y Subaru.-¡Activaos!

Al oir la voz de Basco X, de las figuras geométricas salieron cuerpos robóticos.

- _¡Technofighter-P!-_ Dijo el robot que tenía un triángulo por cabeza.

- _¡Technofighter-G!-_ Dijo el robot que tenía una efera por cabeza.

- _¡Technofighter-S!-_ Dijo el technofighter de la cabeza cuadrada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ese último tenía la voz de mi primo!-Exclamó asombrada Supergirl.

-¡Así es! Mis technofighters son máquinas de matar que pueden leer la mente y asimilar sus formas de lucha y fuerza. Estos technofighters han asimilado las formas de combate de los guerreros Piccolo, Gohan y Superman.

-Esto pinta mal...-Dijo Supergirl. Ella luchó junto a Gohan y Piccolo contra la élite de Darkseid y sabía de lo que eran capaces.

Technofighter-P puso su mano en la frente mientras los Technofighter comenzaban a ataca a Supergirl con patadas y puñetazos.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Qué te parece esto? ¡Mi robots son invencibles! ¡AH!

Basco X esquivó in extremis un disparo. Subaru y Sarudes sacaron sus pistolas láser y comenzaron a disparar contra Basco X. Basco X desenvainó su sable y comenzó a atacar a Subaru y a Sarudes. Sarudes le saltó a la cara y comenzó a arañarle. Basco X cogió al pequeño mono y lo lanzó al suelo. Luego reunió energía en su sable y lanzó un corte de energía.

-¡Universal Slash of energy!

Subaru saltó a un lado y esquivó por los pelos el ataque. El corte partió en dos un edificio cercano.

-¡Casi me mata! ¡Ahora verás, Basco X! Acabaré con tu maldad ahora mismo.

Subaru comenzó a acumular energía azul y naranja en sus manos. La energía formó una esfera que iba acumulando a medidda que Subaru iba acumulando cada vez más energía.

-¡Voy a matarte antes de que acabes de preparar tu ataque! ¡Universal Slash of energy!

Basco X lanzó otro corte hacia Subaru. Pero éste ya terminó de acumular energía.

-¡Ahoraa! ¡Ocean Strike!

Subaru disparó la esfera de energía y ésta fue rápidamente hacia Basco X. La esfera y el corte chocaron. Parecía que las dos fuerzas estaban igualadas, pero entonces la esfera comenzó a absorber la energía del corte. Al absorber el corte, la esfera aumentó su tamaño y continuó avanzando hacia Basco X. El pirata galáctico intentó escapar, pero recibió de lleno el ataque. El choque provocó una tremenda explosión y Basco X salió disparado por los aires.

Subaru acabó exhausto y perdió la transformación. Subaru, muy agotado, cayó al suelo desmayado. Slug, viendo que Subaru estaba inconsciente, decidió ir a por él primero, pero Sarudes comenzó a atacar al Namekiano maligno.

-¡Quita!-De un manotazo, Slug se quitó a Sarudes de encima.

Gyarados, MegaMan y Yaiba atacaron a Slug, pero éste se quitó de encima a sus atacantes. Slug iba a matarlos a todos, pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que unas pequeñas luces lo rodeaban.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Hotarubi! ¡Hidaruma!

-¡UAAAH!-Las esferas estallaron y el cuerpo de Slug acabó envuelto en llamas. Goku, que luchaba contra Frathmalk, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ace, al que conoció en el Otro Mundo.

-¡Ace! ¡Así que tú también has vuelto a la vida!

-¡Goku! ¡Hola! ¡Volvemos a vernos!

-¿Pero no me dijiste que ya no podías usar los poderes de la fruta Mera Mera?

-Eso es. Pero alguien me los devolvió.-Dijo Ace recordando lo que ocurrió en cuanto volvió a la vida.

 _ **Flashback**_

Hace unas semanas, en todo el Universo, los muertos volvieron a la vida como Black Lanterns. Y Ace fue uno de ellos.

El Black Lantern Ace atacó a la banda de Luffy mientras estos estaban en Punk Hazard. Mientras Law estaba ocupado con Vergo y con el Black Lantern Rocinante, Luffy y su banda se defendían de los ataques de Black Lantern Ace.

- **Por tu culpa morí a manos de Akainu... ¡Me las pagarás!**

-¡Ace! ¡Vuelve a ser el de antes!

Black Lantern y un Luffy Gear Second 2 luchaban muy igualados. Con su anillo negro, Ace recreaba los poderes de la fruta Mera Mera. Ace, a traición, agarró a Luffy por el cuello y se preparó para arrancarle el corazón a Luffy, pero entonces, un brillo golpeó a Ace y a Rocinante.

Ace, resucitado y libre de la influencia de Nekron, estaba en un vacio blanco. Y ante él apareció una hermosa mujer de pelos plateados y ropas doradas que llevaba una Fruta Mera Mera en sus manos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Entre el Mundo Humano y el Más Allá. Yo soy Mehime, representante de la existencia y guardiana del Megaverso MCDU. Vengo a darte esta fruta Mera Mera de un universo similar a este donde todos los seres vivos han fallecido y no queda nadie vivo. Toma, te entrego esta fruta, pues pronto tus habilidades serán necesarias para combatir al mal de este mundo. Ahora... ¡Vuelve a la vida!

Con un destello, Mehime transportó a Ace al Mundo de los vivos. Mehime se quedó pensativa en el Vacio.

-Como Urano se entere de lo que acabo de hacer...

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Slug se quitó las llamas que envolvían su cuerpo. El fuego solamente quemó parte de sus ropas y provocaron quemaduras leves en su cuerpo.

-¡Shinka Shiranui!

Ace lanzó dos lanzas de fuego, pero Slug las deshizo con un fuerte movimiento de su mano izquierda. Luego, Slug lanzó un puñetazo, pero ante el maligno Namekiano apareció una figura de un Buda de piedra.

-¡Mega Chip! ¡Guardian!

MegaMan usó un Mega Chip para proteger a Ace.

-¡No me vengas con tonterías, mocoso!

Slug golpeó la estatua, pero entonces, los ojos de ésta brillaron furiosamente y tremendo relámpago golpeó a Slug dañándolo. Mientras recibía la descarga, Misty, WarGreyMon, Sailor Moon, Hiver, Yugi y Yusuke decidieron unir fuerzas para atacar a Slug.

-¡Yôgan!

-¡Hidropulso!

-¡Fuerza de Gea!

-¡Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

-¡Voltekka!

-¡Slifer, Dragón del Cielo!-Dijo Yugi mientras Slifer aparecía y disparaba un enorme láser azul.

El láser de Slifer se unió a los otros ataques y golpearon a Slug. El Namekiano intentó detener el ataque con sus puños, pero el ataque los desintegró y golpeó a Slug mandándolo bien lejos y haciendo que la zona donde cayó estallara.

Mientras, Supergirl combatía contra los Technosoldier en el aire. S atacó a Supergirl con su visión de calor. Kara esquivó los rayos, pero G apareció detrás de ella y la golpeó en la espalda. Supergirl cayó a gran velocidad, pero se recuperó y fue directa a por G. Pero S se interpuso y atacó a Supergirl con su aliento gélido. Kara quedó atrapada en un bloque de hielo y G aprovechó para cargar un Kamehameha. Pero justo cuando iba a dispararlo, recibió un fuerte descarga eléctrica.

Great Mazinger, aprovechando que los Technosoldier ignoraban su presencia, los atacó para ayudar a Kara. Pretendía ayudar en la batalla contra Slug, pero vió que podían defenderse.

-¡Eso os pasa por ignorar al robot gigante!

Tetsuya continuaba atacando a G. Parecía que no le hacía efecto, pero de repente, humo comenzó a salir de G y estalló en mil pedazos. S apareció a gran velocidad ante Great Mazinger, agarró al mecha por un puño y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

De pronto, el bloque de hielo donde estaba Kara estalló y Supergirl fue a por S. P, que ya había cargado el Makkankosanpo, atacó a Kara, pero ésta esquivó el mortal ataque, apareció detrás de P y aplastó su craneo robótico. Luego, a gran velocidad, agarr lo llevó al Sol. Las altas temperaturas hicieron que el robot se derritiera y estallara en mil pedazos.

 **###########**

 **Casa de Senri.**

Normalmente, en una fiesta de cumpleaños suelen haber sorpresas agradables. Pero en esta ocasión, ni Senri ni Hikari ni nadie se imaginaban que Magneto iba a aparecer en su casa.

A pesar del aspecto amenazador de Magneto, Hikari no mostraba miedo. Ella había visto seres de apariencia temible como VamDeMon, los Dark Masters, BlackWaGreyMon o DeMon.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Vaya... No te doy miedo. Normalmente todos tiemblan ante mí. Como ya he dicho antes, te necesito para mi causa.

-¡No dejaré que te lleves a Hikari! ¡TailMon Súper digievoluciona en AngeWoMon!

AngeWoMon voló delante de Magneto y le amenazó con una flecha de energía. Magneto usó sus poderes e inmovilizó a AngeWoMon.

-Tú no te metas. Solamente necesito a Hikari. Y su poder.

-Poder, poder... ¿De qué poder hablas? Si te refieres al cambio de forma de TailMon, eso no lo hago yo.

-¡Jajajajaja! No hablo de eso. Hablo de tu habilidad de usar la Luz para dar energías a los demás y hacer que se recuperen. No sabes usarlo. Ni siquiera sabías de eso hasta que yo te lo mencioné. Quizás tu hermano no quiso decirtelo para no preocuparte. Hikari, tú eres la mutante que hará mi sueño realidad.

-¿Yo? ¿Mutante?

Esa revelación impactó a Hikari. Las habilidades que Magneto le describió, vio como ocurían. En el Mar Oscuro de DagoMon. En el Territorio de MugenDraMon. Pensó que era el poder del emblema. Pero ahora resulta que esa poderosa luz la crea ella misma.

Magneto aprovechó eso para coger a Hikari y llevársela. Peo Magneto no se dio cuenta de que el móvil de la chica se cayó de la bolsa de ésta.

 **############**

Supergirl regresó rápidamente a la Tierra para ayudar a Goku en la lucha contra Frathmalk. Pero entonces, hubo una explosión, y Slug reapareció adoptando su forma gigantesca.

-¡RAARGH! ¡Aún no estoy acabado!-Gritó Slug furioso.

-¿Y qué harás?-Preguntó Yusuke.-Tus brazos han sido fulminados. Y pienso hacer lo mismo con tus piernas...

-¡Argh!-Slug gritó y sus brazos se regeneraron. Usagi y los demás pusieron cara de asco.

-Ya veo... Esa habilidad es similar a la del hermano de Toguro...

Los héroes iban a atacar, pero Slug liberó energía y los derribo a todos.

-¡Breast Burn!

Great Mazinger atacó a Slug, pero éste era más rápido. Slug apareció ante Great Mazinger y comenzó a atacar al robot brutalmente. A causa de los ataques, Great Mazinger quedó dañado e inoperativo. Tetsuya comenzó a atacar a Slug con su pistola, pero Slug sopló y Tetsuya salió por los aires. Por suerte, Supergirl lo salvó.

-¿Estás bien?

-No tenías que haberlo hecho. Estoy entrenado para situaciones peores.

-Lo tomaré como un gracias...

Slug avanzó rápidamente hacia Supergirl e intentó atacarla con una patada, pero la kriptoniana esquivó a tiempo el ataque y rápidamente se colocó detrás de Slug. Kara agarró uno de los brazos de Slug y le hizo una llave. El namekiano cayó bruscamente al suelo. Slug intentó levantarse, pero Supergirl golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Slug. El golpe provocó una ondaa de choque que sacudió el archipiélago japonés durante dos segundos.

Goku y Frathmalk seguían luchando. Ambos notaron como Slug fue derrotado.

-Parece que estás solo...

-Nunca le he neccesitado a él ni a su banda de debiluchos... Pensaba comermelos a todos tras haberme comido a toda la población del planeta Tierra.

-¡Vaya! ¡Tú apetito es peor que el de Majin Bu!

-¡Allá van! ¡BakudanBaburu!

Frathmalk comenzó a escupir burbujas moradas hacia Goku. El saiyan esquivaba las burbujas volando a gran velocidad. Cuando una burbuja tocaba algo, esto se derretía y desaparecía totalmente.

-¡Uau! ¡Debo evitar que eso me toque o lo pasaré muy mal!-Dijo Goku alarmado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por miles de burbujas.

-¡Es tu fin, Saiyan!

-¡De eso nada! ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Goku comenzó a destruir las burbujas con esferas de energía. Una vez las destruyó todas, usó el shunkanido para aparecer delante de Frathmalk y dispararle un potente Kamehameha. Frathmalk salió disparado y aterrizó cerca de donde estaba Slug.

-F... Frathmalk... Ayuda...-Dijo Slug con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡Slug! ¿Sigues vivo? ¡Bien! ¡Te ayudaré!

-¡Gracias, amigo!

-Deja que use tu poder...

-¿Eh?

-¡Bero Bero Gattai!-Frathmalk sacó su lengua y esta se convirtió en una masa viscosa que atrapó a Slug y luego se lo comió.-¡Uoooooooooooh!

Frathmalk comenzó a mutar. Sus brazos se convirtieron en los de Slug y la cara del Namekiano apareció en el vientre. La fuerza de Slug se sumó a la de Frathmalk. Una ver terminada la metamorfosis, la cabeza de Slug comenzó a hablar.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Menudo poder poseo ahora! ¡Esta vez estás perdido Son Goku!

-¡Calla!

-¡Noooo!

Franthmalk absorbió la conciencia de Slug y la fusionó a la suya, solamente para callar al pesado de Slug.

-Ya se ha callado... ¡Bueno! ¿Seguimos luchando? Ahora que soy Frathslug no tendrás ninguna posibilidad.

Frathslug voló a gran velocidad hacia Goku y lanzó un puñetazo, pero Goku lo detuvo. Esto asombró a Frathslug.

-¿Cómo? ¡Se supone que ahora soy más fuerte!

-Sí, pero ese Slug no era muy fuerte. Solamente has aumentado tu poder un 5%.-Respondió Goku. Esto enfurismo a Frathslug, el cual comenzó a atacar a lo loco a Goku. Goku esquivó los ataques y le dio una fuerte patada a Frathslug. Frathslug salió disparado y aterrizó donde estaba Lucas.

-¡Ah!

-¡Chico, sal de ahí!

Tarde. Frathslug agarró a Lucas y lo usó como rehén.

-¡Jejejeje! ¡Cómo hagas un solo movimiento, me como a este suculento chico!

-Grrr...

Frathslug avanzó hacia Goku y comenzó a darle una paliza. Tras varios golpes, Goku cayó al suelo inconsciente. Entonces, Frathslug ató a Goku con su lengua y lo asimiló de la misma forma que asimiló a Slug. Luego, Frathslug se comió a todos los héroes que había en la zona. Una vez se comió a toda la gente de la zona, Frathslug comenzó a reir como un loco y centró su atención en Lucas Dent.

-¿Has visto? ¡Me he comido a los héroes más poderosos del planeta! ¡Ahora te toca a ti y al resto de la humanidad!

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó Lucas.

-¿Eh?

De repente, Lucas se convirtió en un cristal que se rompió en mil pedazos. Frathslug vio como toda la realidad se rajaba y se rompía. Frathslug vio que Goku y los demás héroes estaban ahí. Intactos. Y Lucas estaba al lado de Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Y todas esas visiones?

-¿No te diste cuenta?-Preguntó Lucas.

Antes de que Frathslug cogiera a Lucas, el chico disparó un rayo morado a Frathslug. Y este comenzó a tener visiones. Los héroes veían como Frathslug cogía un cristal roto y luego daba golpes al aire y se comía piedras pensando que eran los héroes.

-El truco que me enseñó esa voz ha funcionado.-Dijo Lucas contento.

-Maldito... ¡Bero Bero Lich!

Frathslug disparó su lengua con la intención de drenar la energía vital de Lucas. En el último momento, Sailor Moon recibió el ataque y Frathslug absorbió la energía de Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon perdió la transformación y volvió a ser Usagi.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Moon Eternal, Make Up! ¡No puedo transformarme!

Frathslug iba a acabar con la vida de Usagi, pero entonces, un aura morada cubrió el cuerpo de Lucaaasa y éste disparó una esfera contra Frathslug.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esto tendría que... ¡AAAAARGH!

De repente, Frathslug comenzó a sufrir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. En su mente veía como las almas de aquellos que se había comido durante toda su vida le atacaban. A causa del dolor, Frathslug no podía moverse. Instintivamente, Frathslug escupió a Slug y volvió a ser Frathmalk.

-¡Ahora Goku!

Goku dio un salto y lanzó un poderoso Kamehameha que acabó con la vida de Frathmalk. Los héroes rodearon a Slug, pero entonces, un OVNI pilotado por Basco X abdujo a Slug y a sus hombres, incluídos los muertos, y abandonó la Tierra.

Goku y los demás héroes se sentaron para descansar un poco mientras las Sailors y Sayaka intentaban consolar a Usagi. Yaiba miró a Usagi y la reconoció como la chica que tiene la misma voz que Sayaka.

En ese momento, muchos helicópteros aparecieron sobre el cielo de Tokyo. Por otro lado, en un enorme edificio que pertenecía a la compañía Chronoking, una misteriosa mujer había visto desde una ventana toda la batalla.

-Jejejeje... ¡Jajajajajaja!-De repente, tres monitores se encendieron y tres siluetas podían verse en estos.-¿Cuando vas a abrirnos la puerta a este mundo? ¡Tengo ganas de venganza!

-Calma...-Dijo la mujer.-Lo primero es analizar este grupo de héroes que han luchado contra los invasores. Y luego, ya podremos mover ficha, y vengarnos de aquellos que nos humillaron.

La misterios mujer apagó los tres monitores. A continuación sacó de su bolsillo una semilla similar a la que tenía Ken y se la comió.

 _ **###########**_

 **Galaxia del Este, Planeta Burbon.**

En los cielos del planeta se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla titánica entre dos poderosos seres.

Uno de ellos era Ryugon.

Y el otro era Niato, un saiyan cuyo pelo era similar al de Raditz y su cara muy parecida a la de Gohan que sobrevivió a la masacre de Freezer. Niato se transformó en Super Saiyan 3 y acumuló energía en sus dos manos.

-¡Abandona este planeta!-Dijo Niato mientras disparaba las dos esfeas contra Ryugon. Éste simplemente las desvió con un soplido y las mandó al espacio. Las esferas impactaron contra el satélite de Burbon y lo destruyeron.

-¡¿Qué?!

Niato, a traición, recibió una potente llamarada que golpeó su espaldaa. Tras él aapareció un ser hecho de llamas cuya cara estaba en el vientre y llevaba una espada roja como la sangre.

-Solarflare...

-Ya tengo lo que quería, Rey Ryugon. Ya podemos irnos.

Solarflare y Ryugon iban a abandonar el planeta, cuando una lluvia de esferas amarillas golpeaon a las criaturas. El cielo de Burbon se llenó de Auroras Boreales y Sailor Galaxia apareció al lado de Niato.

-¡¿Para qué queréis la Piedra de la Resurrección?!

-Guerrero de la Destrucción... Sailor Galaxia. Hemos oído de ti. Es más, tú llegaste a atacar nuestro mundo natal cuando el Caos controlaba tu cuerpo... ¡Voleremos a vernos en otra ocasión!

Ryugon y Solarflare desaparecieron antes de que Galaxia pudiera detenerlos.

-¿Qué planearán? Creo que para detener a esta amenaza, debemos reunir a todos los guerreros del Universo...

-¡Si necesitas mi ayuda, pídemela!-Dijo entusiasmado Niato. Galaxia sonrió al ver que habían guerreros nobles en el cosmos como Sailor Moon y sus amigas.

 _ **###########**_

Los helicópteros aterrizaron cerca de donde estaban Goku y compañía. De estos bajaron soldados de la organización de espionaje conocida como SHIELD. Nick Furia bajó de un helicóptero y fue directo hacia Goku, Supergirl y demás.

-¡Eh! Tú estabas cuando lo de Darkseid...-Dijo Goku.

-Volvemos a vernos, Son Goku. Me gustaría que me acompañeis a una base cercana a Tokyo. Pero solamente quiero que vengan aquellos a los que se les acerque un soldado.

Más tarde, en una base de SHIELD construída durante la II Guerra Mundial. En una sala estaban esperando Goku, Ace, Usagi, Yaiba, Yumi, Yusuke, Yugi, Misty, Subaru, Lucas, Tetsuya, Lan, Kara, Taichi y AguMon. Sayaka y Namako-Otoko acompañaron a Yaiba por curiosidad.

-¿Para qué querrá Furia vernos a nosotros?-Preguntó Lan.

-Seguro que querrán encerrarnos en Impel Down. Ya sabeis, habeis colaborado conmigo y os querrán eliminar de la historia.

-No es así, Portgas·D·Ace.-Dijo Furia mientras entraba en la sala. Furia venía acompañado por el Profesor Xavier y por Ororo Munro, más conocida como Tormenta.-Tú oficialmente estás muerto. Le he pedido a Xavier y a Scilab que eliminen cualquier recuerdo o imagen de este evento en la que salgas tú.

-Furia. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?-Preguntó Kara.

-Simple. Quiero que formeis un grupo similar a la Liga de la Justicia o los Vengadores. Por mencionar algunos grupos...

-¡¿Qué?!-Todos estaban asombrados.

-¿Y yo qué hago aquí?-Preguntó Lucas.-Yo no soy como ellos. Me gustaría volver a casa.

-Tu poder puede ser de mucha utilidad, Lucas Dent.-Dijo el Profesor Xavier mientras se acercaba a Lucas.

-Esa voz... ¡Eres tú el que me ha ayudado a usar mis habilidades! ¡Ya decía que me sonaba tu voz! Tú eres un buen amigo de mi padre.

-Sí. Tu padre es un hombre que lleva el mensaje de convivencia por el que lucho allá por donde va. Le estoy muy agradecido. Y para compensarle me gustaría que Ororo se uniera a vosotros para que vaya controlando tu entrenamiento y vea como vas progresando.

-Será un placer ayudaros.-Dijo Tormenta.

-¿Y cómo nos llamamos?-Preguntó Kara.

-¡Ya sé!-Gritó Yaiba.-¡Justice Power Society of Avengers! ¡Jejeeee!

Al oir eso, todos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Es un nombre tonto, Yaiba!-Gritó furiosa Sayaka.

-Bueno. El nombre da igual.-Dijo Furia.-Lo importante es que formeis el grupo. ¿Lo hareis?

-¡POR SUPUESTO!-Gritaron todos.

-Opino igual.-Dijo Goku.-Espero que estando con vosotros pueda luchar con gente tan fuerte como Frathmalk.

Y con todos sus miembros de acuerdo, se formó un nuevo grupo de nombre ridículo que en el futuro salvará a la Tierra de amenazas viejas y nuevas.

 _ **########**_

 **Nekrotic Zone.**

El alma de Frathmalk regresó a esa dimensión y se introdujo en una cápsula similar a la que usaban los soldados de Freezer para curarse. Allí estaba una enorme serpiente roja como la sangre que tenía aletas de tiburón por toda su espalda.

-Frathmalk... ¡Qué mal te veo!

-¡Calla Rabiathan! ¡He tenido la mala suerte de toparme con un Super Saiyan que ha alcanzado el nivel de un Dios!

-¡Es eso cierto!-De repente, una enorme sombra apareció ante Rabiathan y el alma de Frathmalk. Estos dos se arodillaron ante su presencia.-¡Jejejejeje! ¡Ya averás en cuanto se entere el amo! ¡Tengo ganas de entrar en ese mundo de nuevo! ¡Debemos darle gracias a ese viejo científico! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Mientras, en las ruinas de Zirucon, la cabeza del destruído androide Zonet se reactivó y de ésta comenzaron a salir cables que asimilaron los pedazos de los Mechasoldiers y otros aparatos electrónicos.

Tras vencer a Slug y Frathmalk, la Justice Power Society of Avengers se ha formado. ¿Qué futuras amenazas esperan a nuestros héroes? ¿Cuándo atacarán de nuevo los seres de la Nekrotic Zone? ¿Qué ocurre con la cabeza de Zonet 5? ¿Descubrirá Taichi que Magneto ha secuestrado a su hermana? ¿Qué pasará con Usagi ahora que no puede volver a ser Sailor Moon? ¿Y qué uso le darán Ryugon y Solarfrare a la Piedra de la Resurrección?

 **Esta historia continuará...**

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el terer capítulo y el primer arco de este fic. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. El próximo capítulo será un Gaiden, es decir, una historia paralela. ¿De qué irá? Ya lo vereis en el próximo capítulo.

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Lady Ashura Forte:** Así es, Slug ha entrenado, pero no lo bastante como para encer a Goku. Al Slug que ha atacado ahora, usando todo su poder tras haber entrenado, yo le daba un nivel similar al del A-17. Y Basco X no ha sido una gran amenaza, pero sus robots sí.

- **carlos13:** Sí, echaremos a Luffy en falta. Pero tenemos a Yaiba, que es igual de burro. XD Y cierto eso de Supergirl, llegó a romperle la mandíbula a Conner. Aunque luego volvió a ponersela en su sitio.

-Conner: La belleza duele...

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, Goku estuvo viendo como los demás luchaban contra los esbirros de Slug. Y cuando vio que Angira y Medamatcha estaban a punto de ganar, fue a ver a Karin rápidamente. Y es posible que eso de Arturo sea culpa de él o de otro presidente igual. Ya avanzo que ante de Ross no vino Luthor como en los cómics. Voy a poner a otro personaje diferente de otra franquicia.

-Basco X: ¡Alto! ¿No vas a castigarle por llamarme BDrasco X? ¿Qué significa eso?

-No se lo perdono por dos motivos. Uno, eres malo. Dos, al principio yo también decía mal el nombre de Dementor.

-Dimentor y Basco X: Cochino autor...

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	4. Gaiden 1

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Tommy Jordan, Ryugon, Subaru Ikari, Niato, Capitán Basco X, Solarflare, Frathmalk, Zonet 5, Girasun, Fazoletto, Sarudes, Franke, Emmens, Kate, Hefiuca, Tremande,, Mehime, Rabiathan, la misteriosa mujer, el misterioso superior de Fathmalk y Lucas Dent son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito el número de algún universo, avisadme y lo cambio.**

En el Vacio entre Universos, Mehime, que había salido hace poco de Tierra-13032014 después de haber ayudado en secreto durante la Noche más Oscura, se quedó pensativa mirando ese Universo y las Tierras-4721 y 18815. Tras varios segundo, Mehime sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Qué genial idea acabo de tener! ¡A ver como se desarrolla!-Con un movimiento de sus manos, Mehime extrajo energías de las tres Tierras y las unió en un único punto formando un nuevo mundo.-¡Genial! Ahora, desde el Núcleo del Megaverso, veré como se desarrolla la historia de este nuevo mundo.

 **############**

 **Tierra-4781**

Un Universo que... Acaba de nacer...

Muchas amenazas pusieron en jaque a este mundo. Freezer, Dr Doom, Un Parallox nativo de ese universo, Rita Repulsa, Cell, Majin Bu, Darkseid... pero los justicieros de la Tierra lograron derrotar a todas esas amenazas y salvaron al mundo en infinitas ocasiones.

Hace poco, Nekron revivió a todos los muertos y estos atacaron a todos los seres vivos. Pero gracias a la intervención de la Entidad y de Beerus, lograron detener a Nekron. Pero algo malo ocurrió. Todos los villanos revivieron y, para evitar ser destruídos de nuevo, huyeron y se escondieron.

La paz regresó al universo. O eso creíamos. Un nuevo mal muy poderoso está a punto de actuar.

 **Gaiden 01: El cielo se nos cae encima: Reunión.**

 **Mundo de los Kaioh Shin.**

Una misteriosa criatura apareció en el Mundo Sagrado de los Dioses Supremos. La criatura siguió avanzando y de repente se detuvo, se agachó y cogió algo del suelo.

-Bien... Ya tengo lo que buscaba...

-¡ALTO!

Kaioh Shin y Kibito, que se habían separado gracias a las Bolas de Dragón de Namek, aparecieron ante la criatura. Ésta, sin embargo, no parecía estar nerviosa ante la presencia de las divinidades.

-Kaioh Shin del Este... ¿O debería llamarte Dai Kaioh Shin? He oído que tus camaradas cayeron a manos del temible chicle demoníaco llamado Majin Bu... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Ser malvado... ¡Ahor...-La criatura escapó antes de ser atacada por Kaioh Shin. El dios buscaba confuso al ser.-¿Dónde estará?

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Pronto tendréis noticias de mí! ¡Ryugon, el Amo del Infierno Infinito! ¡Bajajajajaja!

-¿Ryugon?-Decía el anciano Kaioh Shin mientras lentamente llegaba al lugar donde Kibito y Kaioh Shin estaban.-Hacía eones que no oía su nombre... Será mejor avisar a Beerus y a Goku. No me gustaría que la tragedia de Majin Buu vuelva a repetirse.

-¡Cierto! Y además, no debemos dejar que el mal crezca en el universo, o Mehime y Lord Zeno nos destruirán.

 **############**

 **Planeta Zirucon.**

Un planeta situado justo cerca de Plutón y fuera del Sistema Solar. Un hermoso cuerpo celeste de color morado que giraba alrededor de dos soles. En el creció una civilización muy avanzada tecnológicmente si la comparamos con la que apareció en el Planeta Tierra. Un planeta que no sufrió ningún ataque desde que Goku acabó con Freezer en Namek. Normalmente sufrían ataques, pero con su tecnología lograban rechazarlos. Solamente una banda pirata intergaláctica tenía medios para burlar su alta defensa, pero curiosamente dejó de atacar el planeta hace 16 años.

Zirucon era gobernado por una monarquía y cuya raza era muy parecida a la humana. La reina Hefiuca era una soberana cuya amabilidad y bondad eran conocidas por todo el Sistema Solar en el que se encontraba Zirucon. Su hermano y directo sucesor era el Príncipe Tremande.

Pero el que era muy famoso era el Doctor Fazzoletto, un hombre que ha creado impresionantes inventos que han ayudao a gente de muchos planetas.

Su nieto, Subaru Ikari, un chico que mide 1'75, tiene pelo corto y rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, lleva camisa plateada y pantalones negros, y su abuelo, el Doctor Fazzoletto observaban a traves de un super telescopio nuestro Sistema Solar.

-¡FASCINANTE!-Dijo Fazzoletto.-¡He encontrado otro planeta con vida! ¡En el Sistema Solar vecino! Es el tercero de su sistema solar... Está poblado con diversas razas. Aunque su tecnología no es tan avanzada como la nuestra...

-¡Excelsior!-Gritó Subaru Ikari.-Un día quiero ser como tú, abuelo. ¡O mejor! ¡Seré el científico más grande del Universo! Un día, finalizaré mi máquina, la cual me permitirá ver más allá de las paredes de este Universo. De hecho, tengo un prototipo preparado.

-¡Je, je! Sigues diciendo las mismas tonterías que decías cuando eras un niño...

Una chica de pelo corto y morado y que llevaba ropas similares a las de Elizabeth de "Nanatsu no Taizai" entró en el laboratorio de Fazzoletto.

-¡Girasun!-Gritó Subaru furioso.-¡No me insultes! ¡PRONTO TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ! ¡Seré un genio! ¡Observa!

Subaru tocó un botón de la máquina de Fazzoletto, el cual se alarmó.

-¡SUBARU! ¡Ya has vuelto a tocar mis inventos!

-¡Pero Abuelo! Simplemente le he añadido un botón, que hace que la máquina pueda ver más allá de las paredes del Universo.

-¡Pero si eres un patoso! Todas las máquinas que has creado hasta ahora han estallado. Imáginate que puede pasar un día... ¡Podrías provocar una Crisis en todo el Omniverso! ¡Jajajajaja!

Girasun comenzó a reirse. Subaru estaba rojo como un tomate. En ese momento, la imágen mostró un Zirucon paralelo. Uno que acababa de ser destruído por algo. Entonces, Subaru tuvo una visión.

Vio como Zirucon y el planeta que acababa de descubrir el doctor Fazzoletto eran devorados por una sombra oscura.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Subaru?-Preguntó Girasun.-¿Es normal que la pantalla se vuelva negra?

-¿Qué?

De repente, la pantalla se volvió negra, y una extraña criatura.

-Yo soy Frathmalk, emisario de la gula del señor de la Nekrotic Zone.-Dijo Frathmalk, un monstruo que mide 1'90 metros, su cabeza tiene forma de Calamar morado, pelo rojo, un solo ojo, un cuerno similar al de los Org, brazos que terminan en pinzas que disparan bolas de energía, tiene alas de dragón, su torso es parecido al de Cell en su forma perfecta y sus piernas son de ave rapaz.

-¿Y a mí qué?-Peguntó Subaru con chulería.-No podrás hacernos nada. Tú estás en otra dimensión.

-¿Ah sí?

Frathmalk atravesó con sus pinzas la pantalla, provocando que la máquina estallara. El monstruo apareció en la dimensión de Subaru y comenzó a reirse.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Dónde está ahora tu chulería, chico?

-¡Corramos!

Subaru, Girasun y Fazzoletto escaparon del laboratorio, Frathmalk intentó atraparlos con su lengua, pero una mano robótica agarró la lengua.

-No dejaré que dañes al doctor.

-¡Zonet-5! ¡Encárgate de esa cosa!-Gritó Fazzoletto mientras huía. La androide tiró de la lengua, provocando que Frathmalk fuera hacia ella. Zonet-5 recibió al monstruo con un puñetazo. Frathmalk salió disparado, destruyendo varios edificios y acabó estampado en un vehículo. Zonet-5 activó sus propulsores y fue a por Frathmalk.

Mientras, Subaru se paró y dejó de correr.

Girasun. Debes ir palacio y avisar a la familia real. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Me parece que la civilización de Zirucon va a morir hoy... Llévate al abuelo y huid en la nave que tiene oculta en la base militar.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Girasun dejó de hacer preguntas al ver la cara seria de Subaru. Nunca antes lo había visto así.-Vale. Haré lo que pides... ¿Y tú que harás?

-Iré y ayudaré a las Fuerzas Espaciales y a Zonet-5 a lucha contra esa bestia. Voy a ganar tiempo para que podais huir. Después de todo, esto es culpa mia...

-¡Subaru!

Subaru fue a la base militar. Concrétamente a un hangar donde Sarudes, la mascota de Subaru, un mono alterado por Fazzoletto para que le ayudara en todo.

-¡Ukiki! ¿Subaru, qué pasa? Te veo alterado.

-Sarudes. Prepara el Mechasoldier que hemos creado en secreto. Yo iré a avisar al General Baray.

-¡Monkiiii! He visto en las noticias algo sobre una lucha entre Zonet-5 y un monstruo. ¿Sabes qué ocurre?

Entonces Subaru le explicó lo que ocurrió a Sarudes. El mono, alarmado, comenzó a preparar el Mechasoldier mientras Subaru avisaba a Baray.

Subaru corrió a la sala de práctica de tiro, donde el General Baray supervisaba los progresos de los cadetes Kate, Emens y Franke. Subaru estaba tan alarmado, que no se dio cuenta de que se puso delante de una diana.

-¡Alto el fuego! ¡Subaru Ikari! ¡Eres tan despistado que eso un día acabará contigo!

-¡General! ¡Debe preparar a todo su ejército! ¡Un temible monstruo va a arrasar todo Zirucon!

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Baray desconfiado. En ese momento, un soldado entró e informo al general de que Frathmalk había destruído media capital en su lucha contra Zonet-5.-Esto es grave pues... ¡Qué todos los soldados se preparen para salir! ¡Vamos a acabar con ese engrendro! ¡No quedará de él ni el recuerdo!

Siguiendo la orden del General Supremo, el MechGeneral, un enorme mecha que medía 36 metros, y los Mechasoldiers, robots gigantes que medían unos 18 metros, de las Fuerzas Espaciales fueron directos a por FrathMalk. Subaru veía como avanzaban, y en ese momento apareció ante el Mechasoldier que había creado y que era pilotado por Sarudes.

-¡Ukiki! ¡Sube Subaru! ¡Monkii!

-¡Vamos! ¡Hay un accidente que hay que resolver!

Y así, Subaru y Sarudes partieron en su Mechasoldier con la intención de luchar contra Frathmalk.

Mientras, Zonet-5 luchaba contra Frathmalk.

-¡BakudanBaburu!

Frathmalk disparó burbujas corrosivas contra Zonet-5. La androide respondió al ataque transformando sus manos en metralletas y disparó contra las burbujas, haciendo que estallaran. Frathmalk voló a gran velocidad hacia Zonet-5 y se preparó para atacar a la robot con sus pinzas, pero ésta agarró a Frathmalk y sacudió su cuerpo con una descarga eléctrica que mataría a un elefante en cuestión de segundos.

Frathmalk quedó aturdido. Zonet-5, pensando que había vencido a Frathmalk, lo soltó, pero Frathmalk se recuperó y agarró a la robot.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Zonet-5 intentó quitarse a Frathmalk de encima disparando misiles de antimateria, pero Frathmalk abrió la boca y se comió los misiles.

-Increíle. Jamása vi a un ser vivo devorar antimateria...

-No soy el emisario de la gula por nada. Puedo comerme cualquier cosa. Así me diseñó mi amo...-Zonet-5 comenzó a disparar balas de energía contra Frathmalk, pero las balas no le hacían nada al cuerpo de Frathmalk.-Y creo que tú trozo de chatarra serás la siguiente...

Frathmalk se dispuso a devorarla. Pero entonces, un enorme puño golpeó a Frathmalk. La bestia salió disparada. Los Mechasoldiers llegaron a tiempo. Zonet 5 se reunió con el escuadrón de Mechasoldiers.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Acabemos con esa cosa amorfa!-Exclamó Franke. En ese momento, llegó el mechasoldier de Subaru.

-¡Dejádmelo a mí! ¡Yo acabaré con él!

-¿Subaru?-Preguntó Emens.-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-No te necesitamos.-Dijo Kate.-Podemos solos contra esa cosa. Habremos terminado antes de que se ponga el primer sol.

-Tened cuidado. Esa cosa es peligrosa.-Dijo Zonet 5.-Sugiero usar el Ultra Cañón.

-Buena idea, Zonet...

Los Mechasoldiers, el MechGeneral y Zonet 5 prepararon sus Ultra Cañones y dispararon contra Frathmalk. Los disparos se unieron y formaron una enorme esfera de energía azulada que impactó contra el monstruo. La explosión devastó la totalidad de la ciudad donde estaban luchando.

-¿Lo veis?-Dijo Kate con chulería.-Hemos acabado con esa cosa en un segundo. Nada puede con nuestro Ultra Cañón combinado. El ataque es capaz de destruir un cuerpo celeste como el quinto planeta del Sistema Solar vecino.

-Escuchadme.-Dijo Subaru a las Fuerzas Espaciales.-Debemos escapar del planeta ahora... Creo que no hemos acabado con ese ser...

-¿Cómo di...

En ese momento, el planeta entero comenzó a temblar. De bajo tierra emergió Frathmalk sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Buojojojojojo! Ese ataque, aunque fallido, ha sido genial. Me ha abierto el apetito... ¡Meteor Malk!

De repente, un aura cubrió a Frathmalk y a gran velocidad comenzó a derribar a sus enemigos. Primero destruyó totalmente a Zonet 5. Y luego, derribó a todos los Mechasoldiers y al MechGeneral. Subaru, Sarudes, Baray y los demás soldados escaparon a tiempo.

-No huireis... ¡Bero Bero Chain!-Frathmalk sacó a gran velocidad su lengua. La lengua fue rápidamente hacia los soldados.-¡Trap!-De repente, la lengua atrapó a todos los soldados menos a Subaru y a Sarudes, gracias a que Franke, en el último segundo, los apartó de enmedio.-¡A comer!

La lengua, con todos los soldados atrapados, regresó a su boca. Frathmalk se comió a los soldados. Mientras, Subaru y Sarudes atacaron a Frathmalk, pero la criatura disparó rayos de energía contra Subaru y Sarudes. Los dos cayeron al suelo malheridos.

-No... A vosotros no os comeré... Voy a comerme la energía vital de este planeta. ¡Bero Bero Lich!

Frathmalk clavó su lengua en el suelo y comenzó a drenar la energía vital del planeta. Subaru, antes de perder el conocimiento, vio como la nave que llevaba a los pocos supervivientes abandonaba Zirucon.

-Que bien...-Dijo Subaru antes de desmayarse. Frathmalk siguió drenando la energía cuando de repente, el General Baray comenzó a disparar contra la criatura.

-¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Vengaré la muerte de mis hombres!

-Aparta molestia...

Con una enorme bola de energía, Frathmalk destruyó a Baray fácilmente.

Pasaron horas antes de que Frathmalk terminara de drenar todo el planeta.

-Menuda suerte tuve. Dos puertas se abrieron en la Nekro Zone. Este universo parece ser una delicia. Espero encontrar mundos más deliciosos... ¿Eh?

Algo llamó la atención de Frathmalk. Un barco pirata aterrizó en el devastado planeta. Ese barco pertenecía al pirata espacial Basco X. Y digo pertenecía, porque ahora Basco X trabajaba para uno de los enemigos más temibles que fue resucitado durante la Noche más oscura.

-Vaya planeta más feo... ¿Y este mundo te ha dado problemas, pirata de pacotilla?-Dijo el nuevo superior de Basco X.

-Lo era, amo Slug. Ahora no sé que le ha podido ocurrir a este mundo.

-Yo he sido el causante de esta destrucción.-Dijo Frathmalk. Slug y sus hombres, al detectar la enorme energía que despedía el monstruo, se alarmaron.-Este planeta estaba muy rico. Y pienso ir a buscar más. ¡No pararé hasta haberme comido este universo!

-Jejejeje. Amigo, yo puedo guiarte hasta un mundo mucho más delicioso que éste. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Pero cómo sea mentira, te comeré a ti y a tus patéticos amigos!

Y así, Frathmalk y sus nuevos amigos subieron al barco de Basco X.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese mundo?-Preguntó Frathmalk.

-Tierra.-Respondió Slug mientras una siniestra sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Mientras, las almas de Subaru y Sarudes estaban perdidas en un vacio blanco.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Subaru.-¿El Más Allá?

-No. Estamos en la Matriz de Poder...-Respondió una voz potente pero tranquilizadora. Ante Subaru y Sarudes apareció una enorme cabeza blanca.-Mi nombre es Zordon, y estoy usando mi magia para curar vuestros cuerpos. Y también estoy uniendo vuestras almas con la Matriz de Poder.

-¿Zordon? ¿Pero no falleciste en la batalla contra Espectro Oscuro?

-Sí. Pero volví a la vida tras el ataque de Nekron, un ser peor que Espectro Oscuro. Por desgracia, él y muchos más han vuelto a este mundo y planean destruirlo o conquistarlo. Necesito de tu ayuda para detenerlos.

-A mí no me importa Espectro Oscuro. Quiero vengar a mis amigos. Quiero acabar con esa cosa.

-Frathmalk de la Nekro Zone. Él y seis criaturas igual de terribles que él fueron selladas por poderosos hechiceros del Megaverso MCDU hace eones. Y un accidente lo ha liberado. Subaru. Te convertiré en un nuevo Power Ranger. Serás el Ranger Naranja. Y tu MechaSoldier se convertirá en el poderoso Zord Cangrejo, una máquina de batalla cuyas pinzas pueden destruir asteroides. Tú, Girasun y tus amigos de las Fuerzas Espaciales ibais a ser mi nuevo equipo, los Power Rangers Mythic Force. Pero la inesperada reaparición de Frathmalk ha frustrado mis planes. Pero aún hay esperanza. Ve a la Tierra. Allí hay unas esferas llamadas Bolas de Dragón. Invoca a Shenron y pídele que resucite a la población de Zirucon. ¡Ah!

-¿Qué ocurre Zordon?

-Frathmalk va hacia la Tierra. Debes darte prisa. Los rangers de la Tierra no podrán contra él... Pero sé quién podrá ayudarte. Pide ayuda al héroe Superman de Krypton y al luchador más fuerte Son Goku. Sus fuerzas unidas podrán vencer a Frathmalk. Tomoa tu morpher.-En la mano derecha de Subaru apareció un Morpher con una moneda que tenía incrustada la imagen de un cangrejo.-Dí "Orange Ranger Power!" y te convertirás en un poderoso ranger.

Subaru y Sarudes despertaron. Mágicamente, los restos del Mechasoldier de Subaru se convirtió en un enorme cangrejo robótico de color naranja.

Sube a él. Puedes usar tu Zord como nave espacial.

Subaru y el pequeño Sarudes subieron al Zord Cangrejo y puseron rumbo a la Tierra. El destino del Universo dependía de ellos.

 _ **############**_

 _ **6 meses después. Planeta Tierra.**_

La nave de Basco X se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la Tierra.

-Solamente quedan 4 horas para que aterricemos en la Tierra, señor Frathmalk.

-Perfecto. Date prisa Basco X. Tengo mucha hambre. Y noto como de la Tierra sale un aroma delicioso a energía. Aunque huele un poco mal...

-Perdón...-Dijo Zeiun. Todos, menos Slug, cayeron al suelo. Slug estaba ocupando mirando la Tierra desde una pantalla.

-"Saiyan Son Goku. Gracias al poder de este Frathmalk, podré vengarme de ti."

De repente, la nave de Basco X fue atacada por otra nave perteneciente a los Radam, invasores que constantemente intentaban conquistar la Tierra. Pero los Tekkamen de la Tierra, junto a otros héroes, frustraban siempre sus planes. Ahora, los Radam atacaban a Slug, ya que no querían más competencia. Uno de los Tekkamen de los Radam, Dagger, hizo un agujero en el barco y entró en la nave acompañado por varias Bestias Radam.

Dagger y las Bestias avanzaban por el interior de la nave, hasta que se encontraron con la resistencia de los Soldados de Élite de Slug. Dagger intentó atacar, pero Angira y Dorotabo desarmaron a Dagger y lo tumbaron en el suelo. Angira iba a matarlo, pero Slug lo detuvo.

-¡Detente Angira! Quiero saber el nombre del tonto que ha osado atacar a Slug...

-Yo soy Dagger, uno de los Tekkamen de los Radam.

-Radam... La raza de la cual nadie sabe nada... ¿Vosotros también quereis dominar la Tierra?

-Así es...-Ante Slug y sus esbirros apareció un holograma de Tekkaman Omega, el líder de los Radam que atacaban la Tierra.-La Tierra es un planeta hermoso y debemos conquistarlo. Además, en la Tierra viven traidores de los cuales debemos vengarnos...

-¿Vosotros también buscais venganza? ¡Bien! Hagamos una alianza. Juntos podremos con los héroes de la Tierra. Y una vez la hayamos conquistado, nos la dividiremos a partes iguales.

-Estoy de acuerdo... ¡Dagger! ¡Harás lo que Lord Slug te diga! ¡Y no nos falles!

La imagen de Omega desapareció. Dagger se reincorporó y comenzó a hablar con Slug.

-Señor, propongo atacar antes el Anillo Orbital. Allí ahora mismo están atrapados en una emboscada dos hombres que podrían fastidiar nuestros planes.

-Bien. Le dejaré ese asunto a Angira y a mis soldados de élite.

Angira, Medamatcha, Zeiun y Dorotabo se pusieron sus trajes espaciales y abandonaron la nave de Basco X.

 **Anillo Orbital**

D-Boy y Shinya, conocidos como Tekkaman Blade y Tekkaman Evil, estaban luchando en el Anillo Orbital contra una horda de Bestias Radam.

Tekkaman Evil antes trabajaba para los Radams, pero tras la Noche más Oscura, y gracias a Eternal Sailor Moon, Shinya abandonó el bando Radam y decidió ayudar a su hermano en la lucha contra los Radams.

Los dos gemelos combatían contra los Radam, cuando de repente, una fuerte lluvia de bolas de energía cayó sobre ellos. Los hombres de Slug ya habían llegado al Anillo Orbital.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-Preguntó D-Boy.-¿Nuevos Tekkamen?

-Lo dudo... Su forma de atacar es distinta.

Blade y Evil se lanzaron contra los Soldados de Élite, pero estos, al ser más guerreros y más poderosos, derrotaron fácilmente a los dos Tekkamen. Medamatcha y Angira dispararon dos bolas de energía contra Blade y Evil. Estos cayeron a la Tierra malheridos y noqueados.

-¿Eso era todo? ¡Muy fácil!

En ese momento, Dagger apareció ante los Soldados de Slug bastante agotado. Angira y los demás eran mucho más rápidos que él y Dagger tuvo que usar mucha energía para intentar ir a su velocidad.

-Sois rápidos... Aunque creo que esos dos siguen vivos... Evil y Blade son oponentes muy resistentes... ¡Dividamonos! ¡Yo iré a por Blade! ¡Vosotros id a por Evil!

-¿A por quién?-Preguntaron los Soldados.

-¡El rojo!

Así, Dagger, los Soldados de Slug y un gran número de Bestias Radams partieron rumbo a la Tierra para comenzar el ataque.

 _ **#########**_

 **West City.**

West City. Una ciudad en la que la tecnología está muy avanzada. En su edificio más emblemático, la Capsule Corp, el prestigioso científico Dr Briefs y su aún más inteligente hija Bulma, se encontraban en su laboratorio observando fijamente el espacio a traves de un enorme telescopio.

-¡La situación es terrible! -Dijo el viejo científico- Dos objetos han caído en la Tierra. Y muchos aliens han aparecido en el cielo. ¡Si no hacemos algo, la Tierra está condenada! ¡Y yo que me acababa de comprar el último número de PlayDude!

-¡Padre, eres un viejo verde!-El Dr Brief recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-Vegeta y Trunks nunca están cuando se los necesitan. Voy a avisar a Goku y a los demás. Y le pediré a Whis que avise a Vegeta.

En ese momento, Bulma cogió su móvil y marcó un número en el.-Hola Chi-Chi, ¿Podrías pasarme a Goku? ¡Claro que no tengo ningún interés en él! ¡Yo ya estoy con el hombre de mi vida! Aunque él este todo el año entrenando en el Palacio de Beerus.

-Un momento, algo parece que detrás de esos invasores hay una nave con forma de barco pirata. ¡Y de ella ha salido algo!-Dijo Brief.

 **Monte Paozu**

-Ya veo. Dices que una nave se acerca a la Tierra acompañada de muchos aliens.-Dijo Goku que estaba al teléfono.-¿Puede ser Freezer? ¿No? Ya veo... No se parece a la nave que usó cuando vino hace poco... ¿Un barco pirata? ¿Esa es su forma? ¿Y según Yamcha, sale un poderoso ki de ella? ¡Emocionante! Iré a ver de quién es esa fuerza. ¡Adiós Bulma!

Goku colgó el teléfono. Salió de casa y se fue volando hacia el lugar donde iba a aterrizar la nave. Tokyo. Tras él apareció Gohan con sus ropas de Gran Saiyaman.

-¡Espera! ¡Creo que puedo ayudarte! Además, me servirá de entrenamiento.

-Muy bien... ¡Vamos Gohan!

-¡Goku! ¡No tardes en volver! ¡Recuerda que todavía tienes que cultivar todas estas hortalizas!-Gritó Chichi mientras su marido desaparecía en el horizonte.

-¡Buena suerte Gohan!-Dijo Videl, la cual llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Pan.

 **De vuelta en Capsule Corp.**

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?

-Otra nave con forma de cangrejo viene por otro lado. Parece que los invasores se han puesto de acuerdo...

-¿Eh? Iré a hablar con Whis.

Bulma salió al jardín de su casa, y en un pequeño altar puso un granizado.

-¡Whis! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Tengo para ti un granizado!

De repente, un imagen de Whis apareció ante Bulma.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó el ángel.-¡Enseguida voy, Bulma-san!

-Sí. A cambio quiero hablar con mi marido.

-¡NO MOLESTES!-Gritó desde el fondo Vegeta.

-Borde... Pues pásame con Lord Beerus.

-No puedo.-Dijo Whis.-Lord Beerus está en una importante reunión con Kaioh Shin.

-Vaya... Esperemos que Goku pueda con él solo.-Dijo Bulma mirando a su móvil. Antes había llamado a Jaco, pero al oir que la bandera del barco era de Basco X, y que la raza Radam atacaba la Tierra, el patrullero galáctico colgó inmediatamente.-Vaya ayudas que tengo...

 _ **###########**_

 **Mientras tanto, en Gotham City.**

Gotham City. Ciudad donde el crimen forma parte de la rutina de la ciudad. Esta ciudad sería un ejemplo claro de caos si no fuese por una familia de vigilantes. Aunque en está ocasión, el Caballero Oscuro no se estaba enfrentando a ninguno de sus clásicos enemigos como El Joker o El Sombrerero Loco.

-¡Corred pedazos de basura robótica inservible!- Dijo el rechoncho genio del mal Ivo Robotnik, aunque todos le llamaban en la actualidad Dr Eggman-¡Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, si ese ratón alado os alcanza, no esperéis que os rescate!

-¡Espérenos redonda majestad!- dijo el robot gallo conocido como Scratch.

-¡¿A que habéis venido a esta ciudad?!-Dijo Batman- Esta no es Station Square, vosotros nunca salís de ahí.

-¡Jajaja!-Se rió Grounder- Que tonto es el murciélago, jamás te diremos que robamos el Museo de Arte de Gotham porque había expuesta una esmeralda del caos.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Acabas de confesarlo todo! ¡Ya verás cuando lleguemos al Egg Carrier, te voy a usar de pisapapeles! ¡Aaaargh!-En ese momento Eggman recibió el golpe de un batarang en toda la cabeza.

\- Me temo que no vais a llegar al Egg Carrier. Hay una celda especial en la Prisión Belle Reve para vosotros. Aunque sería mejor llevaros a Impel Down, ya que sois criminales que no hay que subestimar.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!- grito el gallo robot- ¿Pero no ves que somos todo bondad?

\- Siii- Añadió Grounder- No hemos hecho nada grave que pueda poner en peligro a la Tierra.

\- ¡Hace un par de meses volasteis la mitad de la Luna!

-Bueno, nadie es perfecto.-Dijo Eggman con cara de cachorro recién nacido. En ese instante, algo llamó su atención- ¿Que demonios es eso?

-No creas que voy a picar con esos juegos infantiles.

En ese momento, una bola de fuego cayó del cielo e impactó en las afueras de Gotham.

-¿¡Qué diablos ha sido eso!? Vosotros esperad...- Demasiado tarde, Eggman y sus robots aprovecharon que Batman miraba al extraño suceso para escapar. En ese momento una enorme nave surgio del Rio Gotham.

\- Ha sido un placer jugar contigo Batsy, pero me tengo que ir. Tengo asuntos urgentes que atender. ¡CHAO!

-Ya me encargaré de ellos más tarde, antes debo averiguar que ha sido eso. Menudo día... Primero ese tipo y ahora Eggman. Hoy no es el típico día...

 **Flashback.**

Los Radam y Slug no fueron los únicos visitantes que tuvo la Tierra ese día. Una nave que venía más allá de este Universo apareció en Gotham. Esa era la nave de los Centinelas del Infinito. Por orden de Mehime, viajaban por los Universos para detener a villanos como Parallox o Grozzler.

-¡Vaya! Éste es ese nuevo Universo que Mehime acaba de crear! Se parece mucho a Tierra-4721, pero hay algo diferente en el ambiente...

-¡Identifícate!

Batman apareció ante Subaru.

-¡NO ME MATES! Soy Subaru, Batman. Centinela del Infinito número 0001. He venido a investigar este universo... Tengo mucho miedo...

Batman no le creía. En ese momento, Batman recibió una llamada de Alfred.

-Amo Bruce. El criminal conocido como el Doctor Eggman ha robado en el Museo de Gotham.

-Entendido. Enseguida voy. No sé quién eres, pero como...

-No te preocupes. Soy aliado. Puede que algún día te encuentres con el Subaru de este Universo. Toma. Por si algún día necesitas mi ayuda. Sobretodo cuando el E...

-¡UKIKIKI!-Gritó Sarudes desde un altavoz.-¡NO REVELES NADA O CAMBIARÁS LA HISTORIA!

-¡Perdón!

Subaru le dio un comunicador a Batman. El Centinela de Tierra-F vio como Batman se iba.

-¿Qué es eso de allí?

Subaru vio en el cielo el Zord Cangrejo de Subaru-4781. Subaru-F sacó su mini ordenador y lo analizó. Se sorprendió al ver que ese Zord era del Subaru de ese Universo.

-Ya veo. Por lo visto, Batman conocerá muy pronto a Subaru Ikari. Bueno, debo irme. Aquí no puedo hacer que Ub y Tryonks luchen. Vete tú a saber que podría pasar...

Subaru subió de nuevo a su nave y abandonó Tierra-4781. Ignorando totalmente que, desde un monitor, una mujer había observado todo lo que había ocurrido desde las sombras.

-Viajes entre universos...-Dijo mientras se tragaba una extraña semilla.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Eggman logró escapar de Batman, pero se encontró con el Zord Cangrejo de Subaru en el camino.

-¡UAAAAAAAAH! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Scratch, Grounder! ¡Disparad contra esa nave!

En el Zord de Subaru.

-Este planeta es curioso...-Dijo Subaru.

-¡UKIKI! ¡Nos atacan!

-¡Deben creer que somos invasores hostiles! ¡Voy a contactar con esa nave! No quiero dar una mala impresión.

Subaru estableció conexión con la nave de Eggman.

-¡Saludos, habitante de este planeta! No soy un ser hostil. No estoy aquí para atacaros. Así que cesad el fuego inmediatamente.

-¡Y eso a mí qué! ¡Soy el Doctor Eggman! ¡El genio más brillante del Universo! ¡Y nadie se interpondrá en mi conquista de todo lo que existe! ¡Fuego!

La nave de Eggman atacó al Zord Cangrejo. El ataque solamente le hizo un rasguño.

-Vaya... ¡Un megalómano! En casa no suelen haber villanos como él... Solamente ese maldito Basco X. Y el capitán de los Piratas Espaciales Red Hollow. Sarudes, neutraliza esa nave. ¡Ultra Cañón Naranja!

Del Zord de Subaru salió un cañón y disparó una potente descarga eléctrica a la nave de Eggman. La nave quedó paralizada por la descarga.

 **Afueras de Gotham.**

el Zord Cangrejo de Subaru aterrizó. Sus ocupantes bajaron de ella.

-Parece que hemos llegado antes que Frathmalk. Mejor. Avisaremos a los líderes del planeta de la inminente amenaza. ¡Uh! ¿Qué pasa allí?

Subaru y Sarudes miraban de lejos como una reportera cubría el caso del misterioso objeto que cayó del cielo.

-Aquí April O'Neil informándoles desde el Canal 6. Nos encontramos a las afueras de Gotham City en donde un objeto sin identificar ha caí...¡Aaaaaah!

La reportera neoyorquina no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue secuestrada por El Pinguíno. En ese momento, el acompañante y compañero de April, Vernon Fenwick, cogió el micrófono que April dejó caer al ser secuestrada y se puso enfrente de la camara.

-Queridos espectadores, esperemos disculpen las molestias, ya que April ha sido secuestrada por decimoséptima vez en este més. Asi que no les hago esperar más y espero disfruten de mi persona.- El cretino periodista comenzó a hacer poses estúpidas delante de la cámara mientrás informaba a los telespectadores.

Pero vayamos a lo importante, Subaru y Sarudes vieron que April fue secuestrada por el villano conocido como El Pinguino. Subaru y Sarudes intentaron detener al delincuente.

-¿Listo Sarudes? ¡A metamorfosearse! ¡Orange Ranger Power!

-¡Banana Ranger Power!

-Discúlpame señorita, acabo de salir de la cárcel y lo ultimo que querría sería llamar la atención, pero en el momento en que la vi, sentí la extraña necesidad de secuestrarla.

-Es extraño, eso dicen todos los villanos.-Añadió April.

-¡Detente malvado! ¡Libera a esa chica!

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Un aspirante a Power Ranger? ¡Pues vete a Angel Grove y déjame tranquilo!

El Pinguino comenzó a disparar a Subaru y a Sarudes con su paragüas. Sarudes y Subaru esquivaron los disparos. El pequeño mono sacó un pequeño trabuco y apuntó a Cobblepot.

-¡Disparo Banana!

Una esfera metálica salió del trabuco e impactó en la cara de Cobblepot. Un humo amarillo surgió de la esfera.

-Hoy no es mi día de suerte...

El Pinguino cayó al suelo dormido.

-Bien hecho, Sarudes.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo April mientras le daba un beso a Sarudes.

-¿No le asusta el aspecto de mi amigo?

-¡Para nada! ¡Mis mejores amigos son tortugas!

-Este planeta está resultando ser muy interesante...

En ese momento llegó Batman en su jet.

-Gracias por detener al Pingüíno.-Dijo Batman.

-¡Cómo mola!-Dijo Subaru al ver a Batman.

-Ya comenzamos...-Dijo Sarudes.-Siempre que ves algo te emocionas...

-Déjame adivinar... ¡Tú debes de ser Batman!-Dijo April.- Creo que usted ha venido por el extraño objeto que ha caido... ¡Ya no está!

-Esto no puede ser nada bueno, será mejor que hable con Clark, él sabe mejor que nadie de asuntos del espacio exterior.

-¡Hola!-Batman, Subaru, Sarudes y April miraron al cielo y vieron a una persona volando con una extraña ropa.

-¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

-¡Cálmate Subaru o te dará algo! ¡UKIKI!

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-Preguntó el caballero de la Noche.

-¡Yo soy el defensor de la justicia! ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman!- Se hizo un silencio, lo único que se oía era el viento soplar- O sea que es aquí donde ha caido ese extraño objeto del que hablaban las radios de la Marina.

-No eres el más adecuado para llamar a otras cosas extrañas-Dijo April asombrada de que hubiesen héroes igual de ridiculos que Booster Gold o DeadPool. Al único que le impresionaban las poses era a Subaru.

-O sea que aquí ha caído algo del espacio...-Dijo Subaru. Creíaa que esto lo había provocado Frathmalk. Subaru pensó que el monstruo podría estar oculto en esa ciudad.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el bosque, D-Boy caminaba con signos de que estaba agotado.-Debo hacer algo antes de que este planeta sea invadido por esos guerreros tan poderosos, debo acabar con ellos cuanto antes.

 _ **################**_

 **Tokyo.**

La capital de Japón. Si preguntas por algún superhéroe, todos te dirán que debes ir a Nueva York o a Metrópolis. Pero en Japón también viven muchos individuos con habilidades muy poderosas. Y cosas del destino, muchas de esas personas estaban reunidas en la capital o vivían en ella.

-Gracias por acompañarme en mis compras, Yaiba.-Dijo una chica que tenía el pelo castaño atado en un coleta y llevaba un uniforme de colegiala.

-¡Me has obligado! Además, el maestro Musashi me dijo que esto me ayudaría en mi entrenamiento.-Respondió Yaiba, un joven chico que llevaba ropas japonesas medievales y dos espadas atadas en la espalda. Este chico es Yaiba Kurogane, el joven que derrotó a los esbirros de Takeshi Onimaru y a la temible Princesa Kaguya, líder de una raza de conejos que viven en la Luna. El chico iba tan cargado de cajas, que no vio que un grupo de cinco chicas adolescentes estaba parado delante de él. Yaiba chocó con la chica que tenia pelo amarillo y largas coletas.

-¡Ay! ¡Mira por donde vas!-Gritó furiosa la chica.

-¡Au! Eso me pasa por llevar todo... ¿Eh? Tu voz... Es igual de irritante que la de Sayaka. ¡Ajajajajaja!

 **¡BAM!**

 **¡PLAF!**

A la vez, Sayaka y la otra chica golpearon a Yaiba con fuerza en la cabeza. Sayaka se llevó a rastras a Yaiba.

-Niño impertinente...-Dijo la chica, que se llamaba Usagi. Ella era en realidad Sailor Moon, una marinera guerrera que salvó al planeta Tierra de amenazas como Beryl, el Hombre Sabio, Faraón 90, Nehelenia y Sailor Galaxia.

-¿Sabes?-Dijo una chica de pelo largo y negro que iba con Usagi.-Ese chico tiene razón.

-¡REI! ¡ERES MUY ODIOSA!

-¡Y TÚ UNA NIÑA CONSENTIDA!

-Ya están peleando...-Dijeron las otras tres chicas y dos gatos que iban con ellas. Las chicas centraron su atención en un grupo de 3 chicos que pasaban cerca de ellas.-¡Qué guapo!

Uno de los chicos, que tenía pelo naranja, se acercó a ellas.

-Lo sé, Kazuma Kuwabara es muy guapo. Pero mi corazón pertenece a Yukina.

-¡NO HABLAMOS DE TI, CARA GORILA!

-¿Cara gorila?

-Hablamos de él.-Dijeron las chicas señalando al chico de pelo largo y rojo.

-¿Hablais de Kurama?

-¿Eh?-Ese nombre llamó la atención de Rei.-"Kurama es el nombre de varios demonios zorro... Este grupo de chicos emite un fuerte poder... ¿Acaso serán nuevos enemigos?"

-Será mejor dividirnos.-Le dijo Kurama a su amigo de pelo negro y que vestía un uniforme verde.-Tokyo es muy grande. Y no sabemos donde puede estar ese espectro.

-Bien... Será lo mejor. Esperemos que no sea un demonio de Clase S.-Respondió el chico llamado Yusuke Urameshi. Este chico venció a los Cuatro Grandes Demonios, venció a Toguro y a su equipo en el Torneo Clandestino, venció también a Shinobu Sensui y evitó que el Mundo Humano y el Mundo Infernal se unieran. Y también luchó de igual a igual con Yomi, uno de los más poderosos demonios de clase S y uno de los antiguos 3 reyes del Mundo Infernal.

Cerca de ahí iban dos jóvenes. Uno tenía a su lado una especie de dinosaurio naranja disfrazado con ropas de niño. Y la otra joven tenía en su hombro una especie de gato.

-Hermano. No te preocupes. Estaré bien. DagoMon no vendrá a por mí esta vez. Y si lo hace, puedo hacer que TailMon evolucione hasta el Nivel Supremo. Bueno, la casa de mi amiga está aquí. Nos vemos más tarde en casa.

-Pásatelo bien.-Dijo su hermano mientras alzaba su mano. El chico se llamaba Taichi Yagami. Y hace 6 años, él, su hermana y seis chicos más salvaron el Mundo Real y el Mundo Digital de las garras de ApocalyMon y de sus esbirros. Su hermana, junto a Takeru y 4 nuevos Niños Elegidos, lograron vencer al renacido BelialVamDeMon y a DeMon.

De un acuario cercano salía una chica de pelo naranja y con ropas amarillas.

-Es bueno salir de vez en cuando de Ciudad Celeste y visitar otra clase de fauna acuática.-La chica entonces sacó una carta. Ésta la escribió un amigo de la chica y en la carta le explicaba que ahora iba a iniciar una aventura en la Región de Alola y que había conocido nuevos amigos. También le decía que el Team Rocket aún iba tras él.-Hay cosas que nunca cambian... Disfruta de Alola, Ash.

Esa chica es Misty, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y una poderosa entrenadora Pokémon que ha frustrado en varias ocasiones los planes del Team Rocket.

Cerca del acuario, se estaba llevando a cabo un evento. Scilab y Maximillion Pegasus llegaron a un acuerdo y crearon Battle Chips que permitían a los usuarios invocar monstruos de los Juegos de Cartas en las Net Battles. El evento lo presentaban el mismo Pegasus y la ídolo Cocoa Amaguri. Al evento asistieron Lan Hikari, hijo de Yuichiro Hikari y dueño de MegaMan EXE, el cual era en realidad su hermano gemelo Hub. Lan fue el famoso chico que frustró tres veces los planes de WWW, su jefe Wily, Gospel y destruyó a Nebula cuando ésta intentó convertir a los humanos en seres malvados. Y su padre llamó a Hub Megaman en honor del robot que siempre salvaba al mundo del malvado Doctor Wily. También estaba Yugi Muto, interesado en los monstruos. Yugi, con la ayuda de Atem, derrotó a Marik, a Dartz y a Zorc.

Pegasus iba a mostrar los nuevos chips, pero de repente, un enorme robot apareció de la nada y comenzó a destruirlo todo.

-Señor Pilaf. ¿No cree que es un poco infantil destrozarlo todo solamente porque un abusón le ha tirado el helado al suelo?

-¡Calla Mai! Robaremos el dinero de todas la tiendas de Tokyo y nos iremos de vuelta al Palacio. Además, volvemos a ser niños. ¡Así que actuaré como uno si me da la gana!

-¡Thunder Break!

-¿Eh?

Un potente relámpago fulminó y destruyó el robot de Pilaf. El atacante era Great Mazinger, mecha que salvó al mundo de la amenaza de Mikene cuando Mazinger Z fue derrotado por estos. Pilaf y compañía salieron corriendo del lugar y decidieron regresar a Corporación Capsula, donde los tratarían mejor.

Great Mazinger decidió regresar al Laboratorio de Energía Fotónica, pero una chica que volaba en el cielo y llevaba ropas similares a las de Superman apareció tras Great Mazinger.

-Vaya. Veo que has podido tú solo contra ese robot. Con razón pudiste con Mikene. ¡Gracias!-Esa chica es Supergirl, la prima de Superman, héroe de Metropolis que unió fuerzas con Goku hace poco para luchar contra Darkseid.

-Esto no lo hago para que me den las gracias. Simplemente no puedo dejar que los malvados se salgan con la suya.-Respondió Tetsuya. En ese momento, el piloto recibió un mensaje de Jun.

-¡Tetsuya! ¡Un Objeto Volador No Identificado procedente del espacio y varios Radams aterrizarán en el mismo lugar donde estás tú!

-¡¿Espacio?! ¿Puede ser el Rey Vega?

Ese era el motivo por el que Supergirl estaba allí. El DEO le había avisado de la llegada de un OVNI. Y la chica decidió ir a ver de quién era esa nave.

Mientras, por encima de los tejados, un demonio con forma de araña llamado Kumo-Otoko perseguía a Yaiba y a Sayaka acompañado por un grupo de Onis, hombres que parecían sombras con cuernos.

-Perfecto. Con esta bomba que el profesor Hanabo ha creado, podré eliminar a Yaiba y el Amo Takeshi estará muy contento. ¿Eh? ¡AHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku llegó a Tokyo a tiempo. Y estaba tan ocupado con la nave, que no se dio cuenta de que aterrizó encima del pobre Kumo-Otoko.

-La noto mejor desde aquí. Un fuerte ki viene del espacio... Pero no se parece a nada a lo que me haya enfrentado antes...

-¡DISCULPA!-Gritó furioso Kumo-Otoko mientras se reincorporaba.-¡PODRÍAS TENER MÁS CUIDADO! ¡Casi me aplastas! ¡¿ME OYES?!

-Será mejor que te vayas...-Dijo serio Goku mientras miraba al cielo-Ese ser ya está llegando...

-¿Quién lle...-Kumo-Otoko miró al cielo y vio al barco de Basco X.-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Debo avisar inmediatamente al Amo Takeshi!

De repente, el barco de Basco X e infinitas Bestias Radam aparecieron en el cielo de Tokyo.

En todos los rincones del mundo empezaron a caer meteoritos. Gotham, Angel Grove, Cocoyashi, Metrópolis, Pueblo Paleta, Central City, Latveria, G-Island City, Nueva York... Ninguna ciudad del Planeta se libraba de los meteoritos. La Tierra ya experimentó esto antes. Los Radams se preparaban para modificar el ambiente de la Tierra y adaptar el planeta para su raza. A Slug esto le venía muy bien. El planeta pronto tendría el aspecto que él tanto deseaba.

-¿Es que nunca vamos a tener un momento de paz?-Dijo Usagi mientras miraba junto a sus amigas como caían los meteoritos. No muy lejos de allí, un monje calvo miraba el suceso.

-Tengo un mal presagio...

En una casa de Tomobiki, un chico llamado Ataru y su prometida alienígena llamada Lum Invader miraban la lluvia de meteoros.

-Tengo miedo, tesoro...

-Ojalá sean aliens sexys... ¡Jejeeee!

-¡Tesoro!

Lum electrocutó a Ataru con sus poderes eléctricos.

En Coast City, el héroe de la ciudad, Hal Jordan, se disponía a ir a la Atalaya. El Green Lantern se despidió de su mujer y de su joven hijo.

-Ten cuiado, Hal... Si quieres, puedo...

-No, Carol. No quiero que arriesgues tu vida. Además, quiero que te quedes aquí y protegas a Tommy y a toda la familia.

Hal se acercó a su hijo.

-Protege a mamá. Y obedece todo lo que te diga. ¿Vale?

-¡Sí! ¡Te demostraré que yo puedo ser un héroe como tú! ¡Yo seré un Green Lantern cuando sea mayor!

-¡De eso nada, jovencito! ¡Ya tengo bastante con tu padre! ¡No quiero que te pase nada! ¡Si un día, aparece un anillo ante ti, rechazalo!

Hal sonrió y abandonó su casa.

-Vaya, parece que va a haber tormenta. ¡AAAAH! ¡OTRA VEZ NO, MUK!- Decía un anciano con bata mientras se asomaba desde el balcón de su casa con un peculiar molino de aire y a la vez era aplastado por un ser que parecia un pantano viviente, mientras en una casa cercana, una mujer no podía evitar preocuparse por su hijo.

-¡Todo esto es culpa de ese arácnido!- Decía el alcalde de Nueva York desde su despacho, de repente, una sombra apareció en su ventana.

-Yo también te quiero J.J- Dicho eso y tras enfadar aún más a Jameson, Spider-Man va rápidamente hacia las zonas de impacto, ignorando que una figura femenina misteriosa lo observaba.

En Angel Grove, una pareja miraba los meteoritos.

-Esto me da mala espina... ¡Es hora de avisar a todos los demás!-Dijo el chico mientras activaba su reloj comunicador.

En un barco que navegaba por el mar, un pirata con un sombrero de paja no dejaba de ver el espectáculo, ajeno a que era una terrible amenaza... E ignorando la amenaza que tenían encima.

-¡Como mola!

-¡Tú si que molas, Luffy-sempai! ¡Bleergh!-Dijo Bartolomeo mientras volvía a marearse.-Chicle...

-¡Concéntrate Mugiwara-ya, debemos pensar en un plan para acabar con el Yonko Kaido! ¡Y debemos librarnos de ese marine! ¡Tenemos que llegar como sea a Zou!

El Going Luffy-sempai, barco del Barto Club, era perseguido por un barco de la marina. A bordo iba el Comodoro Jacob Cass, hombre que, al igual que el Vicealmirante Jonathan, era protegido del actual Almirante de Flota Sakazuki.

-¡No huirás Mugiwara! ¡Escapaste de mí hace dos años en Marineford! ¡Pero hoy no tendrás esa misma suerte! ¡Si te capturo a ti y a Law, volveré a traer el honor a la Marina que Fujitora manchó en Dressrosa!

En una lujosa mansión de Satan City, el hombre que hace unos años "derrotó" al temible Bio-Androide llamado Cell, se disponía a realiar la hazaña más valiente de su vida: entrar en un búnker.-¡Ay madre!¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!

Mientras, en Tlaxca, su líder Dimentor observaba como caían los Radams.

-¡Cochinos hombres del tiempo! ¡No dijeron nada sobre una lluvia de aliens! ¡Pienso quejarme a la cadena de televisión!

Mientras, en la nave Radam.

-Ya puedo saborear la victoria.-Omega no dejaba de reirse de forma diabólica.-Dagger es un inútil, pero por suerte que ese estúpido de Slug ha aparecido. Lo manipularé paaaara que me haga todo el trabajo sucio... ¡Jajajajaja!

Tierra-4781 se enfrenta a una amenaza peor que la que sufrió Tierra-13032014. ¿Podrán los héroes de la Tierra derrotar la alianza Slug-Radam-Frathmalk? ¿Qué héroes formarán la JPSA de este mundo?

 _ **Continuará en el próximo capítulo...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí la primera parte del primer Gaiden de mi primer fic olvidado. El próximo capítulo será la continuación de esta historia.

¿Qué hace a esta Tierra especial? Los elementos son los siguientes:

-Reune elementos de Tierra-4721; Tiera-18815 y Tierra-13032015.

-Esta Tierra se sitúa en el mismo año que la de "ZERO".

-Aparecen personajes exclusivos de "Super". (El fic, no Dragon Ball XD) De hecho, en este capítulo, han aparecido Dimentor (De Ultimate Dimentor) y Jacob Cass (De Loser93). Tranquilos, que en futuros Gaidens, saldrán OCs como Tismona (De Lady Ashura Forte) o El Hechicero (De carlos13).

-Sucesos que pasan en 4721 y 13032015 pasan a la vez. Me he asegurado de vigilar bien la historia y no cometer anacronías.

Siguiendo un consejo de Dimentor, he hecho que los Radams se alíen con Slug y Frathmalk para que la invasión sea más "internacional" y puedan brillar también. Este detalle lo pensé en su momento, cuando hice la JPSA de Batman. Pensé que, aunque no se unieran, otros personajes tendrían que salir. Ese detalle no lo corregí para hacerla distinta. Y los únicos otros héroes que han salido fueron los aliados como Kurama, las Sailor Senshis y los otros Tekkamen.

Otro detalle que no mencioné en el primer capítulo fue el siguiente. Cuando estaba pensando en el personaje de Pokémon que tenía que poner, pensé primero en Mewtwo. Pero luego pensé que no, que con Lucas ya habían suficientes psíquicos. Luego pensé que tenía que ser un personaje femenino, ya que en la lista que estaba haciendo sobre la ProtoJPSA había mucho hombre y poca mujer. Serena estaba descartada, pues en ese momento viajaba con Ash. Tuve que elegir entre las primeras compañeras y me decanté por Misty. ¿Por qué? Es la compañera original. Y tiene más experiencia que las otras compañeras.

Otro detalle es Ace. ¿Por qué Ace y no Luffy? Bien, por conflictos en la historia del manga. Cuando escribí el primer capítulo de "Zero" y el primero de "JPSA", Luffy estaba en Dressrosa, y sus compañeros dividiendose. Ahora, 2017, el problema es el mismo que en Dressrosa, y además ¡SPOILER!, Luffy estaba cautivo en un libro-cárcel de Big Mom ¡/SPOILER!. Así que escogí a Ace (Eso también me lo recomendó carlos13). ¿El motivo? En el manga está muerto. Y en la historia, Ace resucita como muchos otros personajes, tras la Noche más Oscura. Así que es el personaje ideal para unirse a esta JPSA. En "JPSA", Ace no resucita ni se une porque ya dije que "La Noche Más Oscura" todavía no había ocurrido. Eso ocurrirá tras la saga de Bu y la de BelialVamDeMon, así que está cerca de la saga de Dressrosa. Se echará de menos a Luffy en la banda, sí. Pero Yaiba Kurogane es un personaje muy similar a él.

Muchos os preguntareis, ¿Por qué "JPSA" no empieza el mismo momento que este fic? Pues veréis. Originalmente, ese fic iba a empezar igual, pero luego pensé que sería mejor coger las series y empezar el fic en un punto medio, para tener historia y que se vayan conociendo héroes y villanos. Pero bueno, puedo crear OCs para que aparezcan villanos nuevos.

Otro aspecto del cual quiero hablar son los OCs. Originalmente, Mehime, Subaru y Parallox que salieron en "Crisis en Universos Infinitos" y protagonizan ahora "Centinelas del Infinito" iban a ser habitantes de este universo. El Subaru de esta historia iba a crear una máquina para viajar a otros universos. Esto ocurría a la vez que el ataque de GilgaKles al nucleo del Omniverso. La máquina libera a Parallox y Subaru se salva viajando a Tiera-3884 con la JPSA. Estos se unen a los héroes de 3884, viajan a la base de Parallox con los héroes que ayudaron en la batalla contra GilgaKles, y ganan. Pero por un motivo que no interesa lo cambié al fic que leisteis.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decir. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, voy a responder los reviews del Capítulo 3:

- **Lady Ashura Forte:** Sí, Mehime le ha dado sus respectias frutas a Barbablanca y a Rocinante. Y Monet (fruta incluída) también ha vuelto junto con Vergo. Y están ocultos en alguna parte planeando rescatar a Doflamingo de Impel Down.

- **carlos13:** Sí. Siempre que veas una cosa así, Mehime lo hizo. Sobre Misty, es posible que pueda capturar otras criaturas como Digimons, Virus, Reyes Marinos, Gyojins o Yokais. No, Gyojins no. Si Misty usara una pokéball contra Arlong, por ejemplo, la Pokéball no funcionaría. Y el Nick Fury es el "Samuel L Jackson". El original existe, pero no puede intervenir en los asuntos de la Tierra, como ocurrió tras "Original Sin".

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	5. Gaiden 2

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Tommy Jordan, Ryugon, Subaru Ikari, Niato, Capitán Basco X, Solarflare, Frathmalk, Zonet 5, Girasun, Fazoletto, Sarudes, Franke, Emmens, Kate, Hefiuca, Tremande,, Mehime, Rabiathan, la misteriosa mujer, el misterioso superior de Fathmalk y Lucas Dent son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**_

 _ **Dimentor y Arturo Molina son de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito el número de algún universo, avisadme y lo cambio.**

 **En el anterior capítulo:**

Mehime decidió crear la energía de tres universos: Tierra-4721, Tierra-18815 y 13032014 para crear un nuevo Universo llamado Tierra-4781.

Por culpa de un accidente de Subaru al activar su máquina, Frathmalk, una criatura de la Nekrotic Zone, ha sido liberado y ha acabado con la avanzada cultura de Zirucon. Y ahora, éste iba rumbo a la Tierra acompañado por Slug y Basco X.

Antes de llegar a la Tierra, los villanos hicieron un pacto con los Radam, una raza invasora que, incesantemente, intentaba conquistar la Tierra. La alianza derrotó a Tekkaman Blade y a Evil, los cuales cayeron malheridos a la Tierra. Sin su principal amenaza, los Radams y sus nuevos amigos planean conquistar la Tierra.

¿Podrán los héroes derrotar a esta alianza maligna? ¿O será Slug el que conseguirá vengarse de Goku en esta realidad?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **##################**_

-Hola soy Tom Tucker.

-Y yo Diane Simmons.

\- Hace media hora, comenzó una invasión alienígena a escala mundial. Conectamos con Ollie Williams para saber que está ocurriendo. Ollie, ¿cómo está la cosa ahí fuera?

-¡JODIDA!

-Gracias Ollie.

En una casa de Quahog, había una familia viendo estás noticias, cuando el padre de familia habló.

-¡La leche! Esto es peor que cualquier película de Julia Roberts.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa de los Griffin se rompió y Bestias Radam, acompañadas por soldados de Slug, entraron en ella.

-¡AH DIOS MIO! ¡Peter haz algo!-Gritó Lois.

-Por suerte tengo esta escopeta que...-Peter intenta disparar, pero la escopeta está descargada.-¡Ay, la leche!

-¡Ah! ¡Ayuda!-Gritó Meg, pero todos la ignoraban.

Las Bestias iban a acabar con la chica, pero en ese momento...

-¡YO SOY EL PROTAGONISTA! ¡LUCHAD CONTRA MÍ, BESTIAS!-Don Patch salvó a Meg. Ésta fue a abrazar al luchador absurdo.

-Mi amor...

-¡AAARGH!

 _ **Capítulo 02: El cielo se nos cae encima: Luchemos en equipo.**_

-Ya puedo saborear la victoria.-Omega no dejaba de reirse de forma diabólica.-Dagger es un inútil, pero por suerte que ese estúpido de Slug ha aparecido. Lo manipularé para que me haga todo el trabajo sucio... ¡Jajajajaja!

 **Tokyo**

Los ciudadanos huían asustados ante la caída de los meteoritos y la aparición de soldados misteriosos que comenzaron a destruirlo todo.

Todos huían, menos el joven llamado Lucas Dent, un chico de pelo negro, estatura 1'83, ojos marrones, lleva gafas y suele usar ropa negra que iba corriendo hacia el epicentro de la invasión alienígena. Siempre quiso ver un evento así. Siempre que ocurrían desgracias, su padre y él eran llevados a búnkers.

Mi nombre es Lucas Dent. Tengo 16 años y llevo 1 mes viviendo aquí, en Tokyo.

Mi padre es el embajador de Estados Unidos en Japón. Y cuando el nuevo presidente Pete Ross le pidió a mi padre que fuera embajador en Japón, éste no pudo negarse y acepto el puesto encantado.

Para mí es un alivio haber cambiado de pais y de ambiente. Pues en el lugar donde crecí y me crié fui constantemente abucheado y no paraba de recibir insultos.

¿La razón?

Soy uno de esos mutantes que tanto odia la sociedad estadounidense. Solamente un estudiante llamado Arturo, un estudiante de intercambio que sabía lo que era ser diferente a los demás, comprendía lo que me pasaba y siempre intentaba ayudarme y acercarse a mí. Sin embargo, yo que soy un amante de la distancia, rechazé todas sus ofertas de amistad.

No sé si fue por estupidez o para alejar a Arturo de mis problemas.

Aquí la cosa es distinta. A mis compañeros de clase les encanta, por algún motivo, el hecho de que tenga un superpoder. Pero prefiero alejarme de ellos. Total, mi estancia aquí será temporal. Nunca se sabe a que otro país irá mi padre a ejercer de Embajador.

¿Qué cual es mi poder mutante? Puedo ver el futuro cercano. Mio y de la gente que me rodea. Pero hace poco, vi el apocalíptico futuro de un mundo que jamás creí que existía. No es que no crea en aliens y en esas cosas que no pueden explicarse con la ciencia. Recientes invasiones, tanto alienígenas como mágicas, han demostrado que esas creencias antiguas eran más que fantasias creadas para explicar fenómenos que en aquel momento no se podían demostrar como lo hacemos ahora con nuestros recursos.

Y hablando de invasiones, ahora mismo, sobre nuestras cabezas, ha aparecido una nave espacial con forma de barco pirata. Parece que ni en Japón podré estar tranquilo. Aunque no sé porque digo eso, a nuestro país llegaban noticias sobre eventos que ocurrían en Japón. Los Cell Games, la invasión Radam y de la Princesa Kaguya de la Luna, incluso las batallas entre Godzilla y sus enemigos monstruosos. ¿Pero qué saldrá de esa nave? ¿Un bioandroide? ¿Un ejército pirata como los que hay en el Nuevo Mundo? ¿O un Rey Demonio de otro mundo? El tiempo lo dirá. Y tengo el presentimiento de que algo irá mal...

De repente, Lucas comenzó a ver imágenes. Estas le mostraban como una enorme sombra negra devoraba el planeta Zirucon y a continuación devoraba la Tierra.

-Otra vez esas imágenes...

 _"Tu estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas, Lucas Dent"_

-¿Eh? ¿De quién es esa voz? Aunque me es familiar. Yo la he oído antes...

 _"Deja que te ayude. Abre tu mente. Puedo enseñarte a usar tus poderes de una manera que nunca antes habías imaginado."_

Lucas comenzó a ver en su mente imágenes de como podía usar sus poderes en beneficio de la gente.

 _ **############**_

 **Afueras de Gotham City.**

La policía de Gotham, liderada por el Comisionado Gordon, habían llegado a la zona del impacto. Renee Montoya y Harvey Bullock encerraban en un furgón al Pingüino.

-Otra vez enjaulado.-Dijo El Pingüino, lamentándose de su día de mala suerte.

Mientras tanto, Batman y April estaban preguntando a Gran Saiyaman quien era y que había venido a hacer aquí. También interrogaron a Subaru.

-¿Gran Saiyaman?-Preguntó Batman. April y Vernon lo miraban con cara de asombro.

-¡Así es! ¡Soy el héroe que protege a los débiles! ¡Soy el azote de crimen! ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman!

-Yo diría que eres un gran payasoman- Dijo Vernon.-Lo que nos faltaba, otro loco enmascarado, como si no tubiéramos bastantes ya.

Este comentario hizo que Vernon se ganará una mirada fria de Batman, Subaru y del Gran Saiyaman. April sólo negaba con la cabeza.-Disculpad a mi compañero. ¿Y que has venido a hacer aquí? ¿Eres otro Kryptoniano como Superman?

-No, yo soy de la Tierra. He venido aquí porque me han avisado de que un objeto procedente de la nave ha caído en Gotham City.

-¿Y tú chico? ¿Qué te trae a Gotham? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Otro ranger como los que han ido apareciendo en Angel Grove y en otras ciudades? No me digas que Gotham sufrirá el ataque de monstruos gigantes

-¡Monstruos Gigantes!-Vernon se desmayó al oir "Monstruos gigantes".

-¿A éste qué le pasa?... Mi nombre es Subaru Ikari. Y él es Sarudes. Ambos procedemos del espacio exterior, concretamente del Planeta Zirucon. Hemos venido a este Planeta para avisaros de que Frathmalk se acercaba. Pero parece que otros aliens han comenzado una invasión paralela. Ahora mismo tendría que ir a bus...

-¡Una nave se acerca!-Dijo April.

-¡No! ¡Más problemas no!-Vernon se desmayó de nuevo.

-No parece una nave extraterrestre. Ni tampoco una hecha por Eggman. De lo que estoy seguro es de que es terrestre.-Dijo el Caballero Oscuro.

-Tampoco parece una de mi planeta...-Dijo Subaru.

Dentro de la nave, dos individuos se ponían en contacto con su superior.

-Jefe Freeman, hemos llegado al lugar donde podrían haber caído o D-Boy o Shinya. Nos disponemos a aterrizar.-Dijo Aki Kisaragi.

-De acuerdo, tened cuidado.-Repondió Freeman.

-¡Sí, jefe!-respondió el otro individuo llamado Noal Vereuse.

-D-Boy...-Dijo Aki en voz baja preocupada por su amante.

La nave llamada Blue Earth I aterrizo al lado del cráter y sus dos tripulantes bajaron de ella. Batman, Gran Saiyaman, Subaru y April se dirijían a ella.

-Identificaros ahora mismo.-Dijo Batman.

-¡Eso, o el Gran Saiyaman os castigará!-Dijo haciendo otra de sus ridículas poses. La típica gota de sudor salió de las cabezas de Aki,Noal y April, a pesar de que esta última no es un personaje de un anime japonés. Batman no expresaba nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con Plastic Man. A Subaru le impresionaron las poses y decidió tomar notas para aprender a hacer algunas.

-Somos miembros de la organización Space Knights.-Dijo Aki.

-¿Space Knights?-Dijo April-He oído hablar de vosotros, sois una organización dedicada a investigar el espacio exterior y defender a la Tierra de invasores de más allá del Sistema Solar. Además, para vosotros trabaja un equipo de Tekkamen que protege la Tierra de invasiones.

-Así es.-Dijo Aki.-Y yo soy su líder, Aki Kisaragi. Hemos venido aquí poque creemos que uno de nuestros compañeros puede ser el objeto que impactó hace un rato aquí.

-Vaya, sabes mucho de nosotros.-Dijo Noal mientras se acercaba a April- Si vienes conmigo te podría mostrar cosas que no son públicas. ¡AY!- Noal recibió otro golpe de Aki.

-Disculpa a mi compañero.

-"¿Investigar el espacio exterior? Será mejor estar alerta..."-Pensó Subaru.

En ese momento, el comisionado Gordon se acercaba al grupo.-¿Alguien puede decirme que pasa aquí?

-Comisionado Gordon, será mejor que movilices a todos tus agentes y pongas a los habitantes de Gotham a salvo. Si puedes ponerte en contacto con los cuerpos de policías de todo el país, estaría muy agradecido.

-Y si ves a una criatura llamada Frathmalk, avisanos también.-Añadió Subaru.

-¡Un rastro de sangre!-Dijo Aki.

-¿Sangre? ¡Aahhh!- Vernon recobró el conocimiento justo en el momento de oír la palabra sangre, lo que provocó que volviera a desmayarse.

-¿Cómo puedes trabajar con alguien como él?- Le preguntó Saiyaman a April.

-Fácil, el sueldo que nos dan es bueno y es un trabajo que te permite viajar a muchos sitios.

-Ya somos dos.-Respondió Aki. Este comentario ofendió un poco a Noal.

Batman decidió seguir el rastro de sangre. Saiyaman, April, Subaru, Sarudes, Aki y Noal decidieron seguirlo, mientras Gordon se quedaba cuidando de Vernon y haciendo lo que Batman le había pedido.

D-Boy llegó a la ciudad, donde se chocó con una de las ricachonas de Gotham conocida como Veronica Vreeland, que estaba huyendo a un lugar seguro, ya que un árbol de los Radam había surgido de otro cráter.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Un hombre malherido y lleno de sangre! ¡Y además es... ¡Guapísimo!. Jeje, ¿no te importaría ser mi quinto marido?-Dijo Vreeland.

En ese momento, Batman y los demás llegaron a donde estaban Vreeland y D-Boy. Pero Veronica estaba embobada mirando al que quería que fuese su quinto marido que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de más gente.

-¡D-Boy!-Aki fue corriendo hacia donde estaba D-Boy

-¡Radam! ¡Hay... que parar... a sus aliados...- Dijo el chico antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¿Aliados?-Dijo Aki- ¿Acaso hay alguien más atacando la Tierra?

-¿Podría ser Frathmalk?

-Efectivamente.- Todos miraron arriba para ver de donde provenía esa voz. Se trataba de Tekkaman Dagger-Los Radam nos hemos aliado con Slug y con Frathmalk.

-¿Y tu quién eres?-Preguntó Saiyaman.-¿Acaso eres su líder?

-No, yo sólo cumplo órdenes. Soy Tekkaman Dagger y he venido aquí a liquidar una cuenta que tengo con Blade.-Dijo señalando a D-Boy.

-¡He oído rumores sobre vosotros!-Dijo Subaru-Sois una raza invasora. Y planeta que veis, planeta que destrozais. Habéis destruído dos planetas del Sistema Solar del cual procedo. Si no fuese por la alta tecnología de mi planeta, yo no estaría aquí. ¡No dejaré que sigais vuestra destrucción!

-¡Calla mocoso! ¡Y apártate! ¡Tengo que liquidar a ese hombre!

-¡De eso ni hablar!-Batman se puso sus puños americanos electrificados y se lanzó sobre Dagger, pero este lo esquivó con suma facilidad.

-Jajajaja, un humano corriente nunca podrá tocarme. ¡YO ESTOY POR ENCIMA DE VOSOTROS!

Sarudes disparó a Tekkaman Dagger, pero éste destruyó las balas con su lanza.

Aki iba a transformarse, pero el Gran Saiyaman comenzó a volar y se puso delante de Dagger.

-¡Ja! Que puedas volar no significa que ya puedas...¡UF!-No pudo terminar la frase porque recibió una fuerte patada en todo el estómago.

-"Debo controlar mi fuerza. No me gustaría perder el control y matar a alguien. Si maté a Cell fue porque ese maldito se lo merecía. Por su culpa el Androide 16 y mi padre murieron. Pero no quiero destruir a nadie más, no me gusta. Y acabé con Bojack porque amenazaba a mis amigos y a mi familia. Además, no quiero que Pan-chan vea como su padre mata a gente. No quiero que ella pase por lo mismo que yo..."-Pensaba Gohan.

-¡Cerrad todos los ojos!-Grito Batman, que al momento lanzó una bomba de luz que cegó a Dagger por unos momentos.

-¡Han escapado! ¡Cangrejos Araña, arrasad esta ciudad! Si encontráis a Blaade no lo matéis, ya que ese es un derecho reservado sólo para mí.-Dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su ojo malherido.

En ese momento, unas horribles criaturas aparecieron por tierra y aire. Y empezaron a atacar todo lo que veian.

-La cosa va de mal en peor.-Batman saca un comunicador.-J'onn, establece contacto mental con toda la liga y que se repartan por todo el mundo para repeler esta invasión. Y avisa a los Vengadores y diles que hagan lo mismo.

-Lo he hecho, Batman.-Respondió J'Onn.- Por lo visto, otros aliens también están atacando otras ciudades. Los aliens de forma antropomórfica están atacando especialmente Japón. Donde más aliens hay ahora mismo es en Tokyo.

Aki sacó un comunicador y se puso en contacto con la base de los Space Knights.

-¡Milly! ¡Qué los Tekkamen se preparen para ir a Tokyo a combatir contra los alienígenas!

- _¿Has encontrado a Shinya y a D-Boy?_

-He encontrado a D-Boy. Solamente faltaa encontrar a Shinya.

-Yo volveré a Nueva York e informaré a las tortugas. Les pondré al corriente sobre Slug, los Radams y ese individuo del que hablas, Orange Ranger.-Dijo April mientras regresaba a su caravana.

-¡Gracias señorita!-Respondió Subaru intentando hacer una pose.-¡Yo iré a Tokyo! Deduzco por lo que ha dicho ese J'Onn que Frathmalk debe estar allí.

Subaru y Sarudes subieron al Zord Cangrejo y abandonaron Gotham. En ese momento, Sarudes le hizo una pregunta a Subaru.

-Subaru. ¿Sabes dónde está esa urbe llamada Tokyo?

-¡AH!

-¡Monkii! Eres incorregible...

 _ **#######**_

 **Atalaya.**

-Aviso a los miembros de la Liga, Titans, X-Men y a los Vengadores, distribuiros por todo el planeta y repeled a los invasores.-Dijo J'onn J'onzz, el detective marciano.

Siguiendo la orden, los miembros de estos grupos de heroes comenzaron a repartirse por el mundo.

 _ **#######**_

 **Cerca de la Torre Sagrada.**

-¡Chaotzu, llévate a Lunch a un lugar seguro!-Dijo un hombre calvo con tres ojos mientras lanzaba un ataque de energía a los monstruos Radam.

-¡Tomad plomo, malditas cucarachas desarrolladas! ¡Nadie se mete entre el amor que Tenshinhan y yo tenemos mutuamente!-Un pelo de su rubia cabellera le hace cosquillas en la nariz, lo que provoca que estornude.-¡ACHIS! ¿Eh? ¿qué hago yo aquí? ¿Y que son estas cosas? ¡Socorro!

-¡Ten cuidado Lunch!-Dijo un ser pequeño que parecía una muñeca que volaba.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-Justo antes de que la bestia le tocara, un rayo lo fulminó.

-¿Os encontráis bien, hermosa doncella?-Dijo una figura esbelta, con cabello largo y rubio y vestido de vikingo acompañando a Shining Knight, un caballero que montaba un Pegaso.-No temáis, el poderoso Thor, hijo de Odín, ha acudido en vuestro auxilio.-se gira hacia donde están Chaotzu y Ten-Bravos guerreros, gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Y los cuatro se lanzaron contra las bestias. Una bestia iba a atacar a Thor por la espalda, pero un hombre con uniforme rojo destruyó al invasor con su sable.

-¡Mil gracias, noble guerrero! ¿Puedo saber quién sois vos?

-¡Ranger Rojo! ¡León Llameante!-Dijo el Ranger Rojo Wild Force mientras hacía una pose.

-¿Ranger? Así que los rumores sobre vosotros eran ciertos...-Dijo Shining Knight.

-Sí lo son. Heimdall me dijo que impidieron una invasión de un villano llamado Espectro Oscuro y también un ataque de la Armada... ¡Además! Loki y yo conocimos a un grupo de nobles rangers hace poco. Toda ayuda es bien recibida.

Y así, los héroes comenzaron a combatir contra los aliens. Las bestias Radam también recibieron refuerzos. Miles de soldados de Slug apaarecieron en el cielo. Los poderosos guerreros unieron fuerzas para repeler a los invasores.

 **Palacio de Dende.**

Allí se encontraban observando la situación, Piccolo, Dende y Mr. Popo.

-Señor Piccolo, al parecer, los héroes del mundo se están uniendo contra los invasores.-Dijo el joven dios guardián de la Tierra, Dende.

-Sí. Pero lo peor está en Tokyo.-Añadió Piccolo.-Detecto el ki de ese namekiano malvado llamado Slug. Y junto a él notó un ki más poderoso. ¡Es uno impresionante! Similar al de Majin Bu...

-¿Namekiano malvado?-Preguntó Dende.

-Claro. Tú para entonces no estabas con nosotros. Slug, al igual que el anterior Kami y mi padre, Piccolo Daimaoh, fue un superviviente del cataclismo que azotó el Namek original. Por lo que nos contó Kaioh, una mutación debida a su enorme poder hizo que se volviera malvado. Por suerte, pudimos acabar con él. Pero parece ser que resucitó tras "La Noche Más Oscura"...

-Ya veo... ¿Quiere que avise a Lord Beerus?

-No. Yo también me uniré a la batalla. Echaba en falta algo de acción tras la batalla contra Golden Freezer.-Al decir eso, Piccolo emprendió el vuelo y se dirigió allá donde fuese necesario.

-Tenga cuidado, Señor Piccolo.-Dijo Popo.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Kasukabe, en Japón.**_

Los Radams se encontraban atacando una casa en la que vivían un matrimonio con dos hijos y su perro.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Que monstruos tan horribles!-Dijo la ama de casa.

-No tan horribles como tu, monstruo del culo gordo.-Dijo el niño de 5 años cuando...

 **¡PAM!**

-¡Cuando acabe esto, ya hablaremos tú y yo!

-¡La casa no! ¡Aun le quedan 32 años de hipoteca!-Dijo el patriarca de la casa mientras el perro se escondía en su casita y el bebe lloraba.

-¡Ya sé!-Dijo el niño, que en un movimiento rápido le quita los calcetines a su padre y los arroja contra los monstruos. Estos no pudieron evitar oler los calcetines y salieron corriendo del lugar.

-¡AAAAH! ¡Funcionó! ¡Muy bien Shinnosuke!

Kasukabe: Asegurado.

 _ **#######**_

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaah! ¡ARGH! ¡Sucios y cochinos alienígenas! ¡EN MI TIERRA!-Gritaba furioso Dimentor al ver su preciosa Tierra atacada por aliens.

Nos encontramos en Tlaxca. Un país que se independizó de Mexico. Muchos líderes del mundo la llaman la Latveria de América, ya que está gobernada por un temible dictador llamado Dimentor. Dimentor un día apareció y obligó al Jefe de Estado de México a declarar la independencia de Tlaxca. Dimentor se autoproclamó Supremo Soberano de Tlaxca y todo aquel que se opusiera a él sería destruído. Pero al igual que en Latveria, Dimentor se aseguró de que la gente de Tlaxca fuera feliz y no tuviera ningún problema. Ahora Tlaxca, al igual que el resto del mundo, estaba siendo atacada por los Radams.

Dimentor fulminaba con facilidad a las Bestias Radams, pero de repente, aparecieron más acompañadas por soldados de Slug.

-¡No, noooo! ¡No dejaré que unos monstruos del espacio ataquen mi preciosa nación! ¡Chibimentors! ¡Arenero! ¡A mí!

Cinco seres parecidos a Dimentor y un clon del criminal neoyorquino Sandman aparecieron ante su Amo.

-Rojo!

-¡Azul!

-¡Amarillo!

-¡Verde!

-¡Rosa!

-Que mona...-Dijo Dimentor en voz baja.

-¡Arenero!

-Tonto...-Dijo en voz baja Dimentor.

-¡Protegemos Tlaxca y descargamos anime ilegalmente! ¡Somos los Chibimentors!

-Ya, ya... Muy bonita vuestra actuación. Necesito que acabeis con esos invasores.

Los Chibimentors salieron del Palacio Dimential y comenzaron a luchar contra los invasores. Mientras, Arenero seguía haciendo poses ridículas.

-¡Lleno de arena tus zapatos y me chiflan los helados! ¡Soy el Arenero!

-¡TÚ ERES TONTO! ¡Ve y ayuda a los Chibimentors!

-¡Sí!-Gritó nervioso el Arenero mientras se unía a los Chibimentors.

-El mundo solamente le pertenece a Dimentor...

En un lugar de Estados Unidos, una mujer huía con un niño pequeño. Las Bestias y los soldados de Slug estaban a punto de acabar con ellos, cuando de repente, varios dragones de aspecto temible acabaron con las bestias. Su dueño era un hombre de unos 30 años con una barba negra y corta. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha y en la frente llevaba una tiara dorada con gemas en la frente. Sus ropas eran similares a las de Gandalf el blanco. En su mano portaba un cetro llamado Cetro de Sangre. Un arma muy peligrosa, si eres su enemigo, y poderosa, que solamente él y sus descendientes pueden usar. Los dragones formaron un camino y el Hechicero pasó por él.

-Gracias por ayudarnos.

-No os he ayudado. He acabado con esas cosas porque han invadido mi propiedad. Y os recomiendo que vosotros también la abandoneis.

El Hechicero se iba a ir, pero vio que el chico llevaba una gorra de los Mets.

-Bueno, puedo hacer una excepción y recibir invitados. Podeis esconderos en mi casa hasta que los invasores se marchen.

Mientras El Hechicero y sus invitados iban a casa, el poderoso mago estaba pensando.

-"Frathmalk ha sido liberado. Y eso que fui obligado por Mehime y Beerus a sellarlo junto al mago Cabrada y junto a ese gordo dios llamado Champa... ¡No pienso ir a encerrarlo de nuevo! ¡Qué se encargue el que lo soltó!"

 _ **#######**_

 **Nerima**

Los Radam habían rodeado a un grupo de personas que iban con un panda que se comunicaba mediante carteles, un robot azul con forma de gato y un niño con gafas que no paraba de llorar.

-¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Ninguna de nuestras técnicas les hacen daño!-Dijo un chico con coleta.

-Estoy segura de que harás algo para salvarme amorcito- dijo una chica de origen chino.

-No, me salvará a mi-Dijo una chica de pelo marrón y con una paleta gigante.

-¡Oooohohohoho! Ranma me salvará a mi, Kodachi Kuno. ¡Ooooohohoho!

-No te preocupes Akane, yo te salvaré. Dijo Ryoga el cual comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a los Radam.

-¡Yo te protegeré, Shampoo!- Dijo un joven chino mientras encaraba a unas señales de tráfico. Esta acción hizo que el panda sacara un cartel en el que pone "Idiota".

-¡Doraemon! ¡AYUDA!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, Nobita? ¡Soy un robot programado para ayudar, no para luchar!

De repente, se oye una voz.

-¡Etreivnoc a sol serosavni ne samolap!-Era la famosa hechicera Zatanna, acompañada de la Bruja Escarlata. Zatanna convirtió a los monstruos en palomas.

-¡Tranquilos, hemos venido a ayudar!-Dijo la Bruja Escarlata.

-Pues si queréis salvarnos, tendréis que pagar, y no será barato.

-Nabiki, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en dinero en un momento así?-Le replicó. Nabiki no pudo responder ya que varios soldados de Slug y más Bestias Radam aparecieron y fueron a gran velocidad hacia las heroínas. Pero de repente...

-¡Lanza Real!-Una poderosa ráfaga de energía fulminó a los Radam. Todos vieron en el cielo la figura de un caballero medieval, que era quien había realizado el ataque.

-Bien hecho GillMon.- Dijo un chico de unos 10 años llamado Takato Matsuda, el cual estaba en el interior de DukeMon, el digimon con forma de Caballero Medieval. Detrás de DukeMon le acompañaba su amigo Takuya Kanbara, un chico que sacó un dispositivo de su bolsillo.

-¡Espíritu Digital: Doble Digievolución!-Dijo Takuya el cual comenzó a cambiar de forma. Takuya se convirtió en ArdhaMon, un Digimon de nivel Híbrido que combinaba el poder del Espíritu Humano del Fuego y el Espíritu Animal del Fuego.

-¡Destructor de Viento Solar!-ArdhaMon concentró toda la energía del fuego que pudo entre sus manos y creó una poderosa esfera de fuego con un poder tremendo. ArdhaMon lanzó la bola contra sus oponentes y estos acabaron fundidos. Sin embargo, algunos soldados sobevivieron y comenzaron a atacar a ArdhaMon, pero DukeMon acabó con ellos usando el Eliseo Final.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Zatanna- En cuanto esto termine, me gustaría haceros muchas preguntas relacionadas con eventos que han ocurrido hace poco, como el hecho de que dos dimensiones estuvieron a punto de unirse en dos ocasiones, el Hackeo de DiaboroMon, la apaición de ese draagón maligno en Shibuya o ese D-Reaper.-Dijo Zatanna, que no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella había un viejo verde que no dejaba de verla y babear.

En un edificio cercano, una mujer de pelo blanco vestida de rojo y un hombre vestido con ropas azules y que solo tenían un ojo miraban la escena.

-Malditos invasores. Ahora tenemos que retrasar nuestro plan por su culpa.-Dijo el hombre.-Pero lo que mása me fastidia es el hecho de que han aparecido más Niños Elegidos en nuestra ausencia...

-No te preocupes, Mummymon. Seguro que podemos aprovecharnos de esta situación.

Los Niños Elegidos de todo el mundo estaban luchando contra los aliens como podía. Hace poco, unos meses antes de la invasión, Gennai apareció hace poco ante los Niños Elegidos Originales y de una forma que no reveló, devolvió el poder de evolución a los 8 Niños Elegidos Originales. Se ve que Las Bestias Sagradas notaron la aparición de Frathmalk y decidieron darle parte de su poder a los Niños que derrotaron a ApocalyMon.

 _ **#######**_

 **Tokio.**

En la mansión Kido, cinco hombres que vestían armaduras se disponían a luchar contra el invasor.

-Buena suerte.-Dijo la dueña de la mansión Saori Kido. Lo que muy pocos sabían es que ella era la Diosa Atenea. Ella, ya envió antes a los otros Santos que tenía disponibles para que combatieran contra los invasores.

En la ciudad, otros guerreros que usaban armaduras, pero que no pertenecían a los Santos de Atenea también ayudaban en la lucha contra los Radam. Ellos eran los Ronin Warriors. Ellos y las Pretty Cure luchaban contra los monstruosos invasores.

No muy lejos de allí, en el Instituto de Energía Fotónica, los robots que constantemente lo defendían de los ataques del Doctor Hell y Mikene, el Mazinger Z, Diana A, Minerva X, Venus A, Robot Junior y el Boss Borot, también estaban luchando ayudados por Iron Man, Kimiyo Hoshi, la Doctora Light y el Getter Robo G, del Instituto Saotome.

 **##################**

 **New World. Entre Dressrosa y Zou.**

Por esos mares navegaba el Barto Club, piratas del East Blue que admiraban a Luffy y a su banda. Luffy acababa de vencer a Donquixote Doflamingo y a toda su family. Eso sí, con la ayuda de Sabo y un resucitado Ace. Los tres hermanos y su combinación fueron demasiado para la Donquixote Family y para Jesus Burgess, uno de los 10 Titanes de Barbanegra. Sabo regresó a Baltigo junto a Koala y Hack, mientras que Ace quería ir a la isla a la que los antiguos Piratas de Barbablanca se escondían.

El barco del Barto Club, conocido como Going Luffy-sempai, tuvo que detener su viaje ya que se vió atacada por los invasores y por los marines que recibían las órdenes de Jacob Cass.

-¡FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKY... RADICAL BEEEEEEEEAM!-Franky el "Cyborg" disparo su rayo contra una bestia voladora Radam.-¡SUUUUUUPER!

-¡Mil Fleur: Gigantescas Manos!-Nico Robin golpeó a dos bestias que volaban dispuestas a golpear a Franky por la espalda

El resto de la tripulación e invitados también luchaban contra los Radam.

-¡MidoriBoshi: Platanus Shuriken!

-¡1080 Pond ho!

-¡Gomu Gomu no...Jet Gatling Gun!

-¡Karyu Issen!

-¡Son maravillosos!-Dijo Bartolomeo mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.-¡He tenido el placer de volver a ver a Luffy-sempai y a su banda luchar de nuevo! ¡Creo que me muero!

Un soldado de Slug lanzó una bola de energía contra Bartolomeo, pero éste usó el poder de la Fruta Bari Bari para protegerse.

-¡Barrier Crash!

Bartolomeo derribó al soldado estampando contra él la misma barrera que usó para protegerse.

Otra bandada de bestias iban directas a Trafalgar Law, pero el Shichibukai apenas se movió del sitio.

-¡Room!-Una extraña dimensión surgió de la mano del pirata. Desenvainó su Nodachi y cortó a los monstruos en varios trozos.

-"Son poderosos..."-Pensó Jacob Cass.-"Mugiwara ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que le vi."

-Veo que no necesitais nuestra ayuda.-Wonder Woman apareció en el cielo junto con la Vengadora Avispa. Su presencia hizo que el único ojo que se le veía a Sanji se volviese un corazón.

-Dos heroínas aquí.-Dijo Law- Seguro que el Gobierno Mundial os envía para detenernos a la banda de Mugiwara y a mí.

-Hemos investigado a esta banda pirata, y sus acciones no parecen propias de piratas perversos.-Dijo Diana.-Aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de ti, "Cirujano de la Muerte" Trafalgar Law.

-¡MUGIWARA! ¡Cirujano de la Muerte!

Jacob Cass dio un gran salto y acabó en el Goin Luffy-sempai. Se preparó para atacar a los piratas, pero Wonder Woman lo detuvo.

-No es momento para esto, Marine. Debemos trabajar unidos para combatir al mal común.

-De acuerdo...-Jacob Cass regresó a su barco y ordenó a los marines que fueran a una isla que tuviera serios problemas.

En ese momento, un portal se abrió y apareció el Zord Cangrejo de Subaru. Todos iban a atacar a la nave, confundiendola con un enorme Radam. Pero Subaru salió de la nave.

-¡No! ¡Soy aliado! ¡Necesito que alguien me guié a Tokyo!

De repente, del mar apareció el soldado de Slug que Bartolomeo derribó y atacó al Zord de Subaru, dañándolo seriamente. Entonces Ace dio un saltó y le lanzó una enorme bola de fuego. El soldado cayó muerto al agua.

-Tu robot está gravemente dañado... ¡Deja que te lo arregle!

-¡En serio! ¿Vais a repararme el GPS? ¡GENIAL!-Gritó Subaru mientras daba saltos de alegría.

-¡Por supuesto! Cuando se trata de tecnología, yo soy el mejor. ¡FRANKY!

Franky ayudó a Subaru y arregló el Zord Cangrejo. Le instaló un GPS y varias armas. Mientras, Luffy, Ussop y Robin miraban curiosos el Zord. Robin dejó de mirar al robot y se acercó a Subaru.

-Es la primera vez que conozco a un alien. Un día me gustaría ir a tu mundo para conocer su cultura.

-Un poco tarde...-Dijo Subaru triste.-Mi planeta fue masacrado por un ser llamado Frathmalk... El cual pronto llegará a este mundo. Si no lo detengo, destruirá este planeta también. Pero si quieres saber algo de mi planeta, toma, tengo un gran número de libros.

-¡Gracias!-Subaru le dio varios libros a Robin y ésta se sentó para leerlos inmediatamente.

Tras varios minutos, Franky terminó de reparar el Zord Cangrejo.

-¡Zord reparado!-Dijo Franky.-Además, le he instalado armas de más para que puedas vencer a ese Franthmalk.

-¡Muchas gracias! Ahora tengo que irme. Espero veros de nuevo un día de estos y conocer al resto de la banda. ¡Adiós!

Subaru volvió al Zord Cangrejo y activó el GPS. Luffy intentó subirse al Zord Cangrejo e irse con Subaru, pero Law lo detuvo, recordándole que debían permanecer juntos para vencer Kaido. Éste le indicó el paradero actual de Frathmalk y Subaru y Sarudes pusieron rumbo a Tokyo.

Mientras, Wonder Woman y La Avispa miraron lo que ocurrió.

-Piratas que ayudan a los demás... ¡Esto es raro!-Dijo Avispa. Diana, sin embargo, pensaba si este pirata era el chico del que le habló su mejor amiga y aliada Hancock.

-Podría haberse unido a mi banda...-Dijo Luffy triste mientras veía como el Zord Cangrejo volaba rumbo a Tokyo.-Y ahora, también debo despedirme de... ¿Ace?

-¡AH! ¡Estaba tan embobado mirándote que se me olvidó decirte que tu genial hermano se subió al Zord Cangrejo!-Exclamó alarmado Bartolomeo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡MONKIII! ¡Subaru! ¡Problemas!

-¿Qué pasa, Sarudes?

Subaru dejó de mirar hacia delante (NOTA: Si conduciis, no hagais esto en el Mundo Real. Mirad siempre adelante y las manos en el volante. Que en la Tierra Real no hay Bolas de Dragón ni otros medios para resucitar. Sed conductores concienciados.) y vio como Sarudes daba vueltas alrededor de un Ace que se estaba despertando a causa de los chillidos de Sarudes.

-¿Eh? ¿Y el barco?-Preguntó Ace confuso.-¡Tengo que volver!

-¡No hay tiempo para volver! ¡Lo siento!

 **Zou.**

Los invasores también habían aparecido en Zou, el enorme elefante que vagaba por el Nuevo Mundo y que a sus espaldas llevaba el país de los Minks. Ahora, sus habitantes no podían defenderse, pues habían recibido el ataque de Jack y otros piratas de la banda Beast Pirates, los cuales reciben las órdenes del Yonko Kaido.

Chopper, en su forma Kung-Fu Point, luchaba contra monstruos que habían invadido el Ducado de los Minks.

-¡Party Music: Quinte Tierce... FANTASIA! ¡Yohohohoho! Hoy no será el día en que muera. ¡Oh! ¡Pero si ya estoy muerto!¡Skull Joke!

-¡Thunder Trap!

-¡Flanchet Strike!

Los Mugiwaras que estaban en Zou se encargaron de proteger Zou. También obligaron a Caesar Clown a ayudar. El científico usó su poder de la fruta Gasu Gasu para acabar con los Soldados de Slug y otras Bestias Radam que iban a atacar a un debilitado Bepo.

-Tener que usar mis habilidades para ayudar... ¡Qué asco!

El Barco de Big Mom, que se acercaba a Zou, también atacaba a los Invasores. Pekoms, Tamago y la banda de Capone "Gang" Bege atacaban a los aliens, pues estos tuvieron la osadía de invadir el barco de Big Mom.

No muy lejos de ahí, habían Bestias Radam congeladas. Todo esto obra de un hombre que iba encima de un pingüino gigante.

-Eso os pasa por despertarme.

A lo largo y ancho del mundo, héroes, ya sean locales o internacionales, y niños acompañados de misteriosos monstruos luchaban contra los invasores. La Marina también desplegó a todos sus hombres y a los cyborgs conocidos como Pacifistas por todo el mundo. Los Almirantes se habían dividido. Ryokugyu fue al West Blue, Kizaru se encargaba de los invasores en la Grand Line, y Fujitora de los del New World. El Almirante de Flota Sakazuki acababa con ellas con sus puños de magma. Incluso habían delincuentes como Barbanegra, el Doctor Doom o Giganta que luchaban para defender la Tierra. Después de todo, el Planeta Azul es nuestro hogar.

En otra zona del Nuevo Mundo, los Radams y los invasores avanzaban por una jungla, cuando de repente, algo cayó delante de las bestias, aniquilando a unas cuantas. Del cráter salió una enorme figura con enormes cuernos, pelo largo y bigotes negros. Una enorme cicatriz en su abdomen y un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo. Las bestias se asustaron al ver a semejante ser.

-¡AAAH! ¡Sigo vivo! Tendré que probar desde una altura superior... Maldito Barbablanca... Tuviste que ganarme en algo que yo no puedo hacer... ¿Eh? ¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿Osais invadir una de mis islas favoritas? ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Y el ser comenzó a luchar contra las Bestias Radam y los soldados de Slug que iban tras ellos. Con su enorme maza, Kaido iba derrotando a todo enemigo que se ponía ante él.

 **#########################**

Piccolo llegó a Paris, donde Flash, Quicksilver, Lobezno, el Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Catherine y su compañera FloraMon y un grupo de héroes locales llamado Les Héros de Paris tenian algún que otro problema.

Allí recibieron también ayuda de Geo-Force y del mismo Doctor Doom. Algo que sorprendió a Lobezno.

-Vaya... ¡El Doctor Doom!-Dijo Lobezno.-Seguro que aprovecharás esta invasión para apoderarte del mundo...

-¡Cuida tus palabras, perro! ¡El Doctor Doom luchará por la Tierra esta vez! Y si os ponéis en mi camino, os exterminaré.

-"Este Doom... Es muy parecido a Vegeta."-Pensó Piccolo.-He oído hablar de ti.-Piccolo se acercó a Doom. Ninguno de los dos se dejaba intimidar por el aspecto del otro.-Eres líder de una nación llamada Latveria. ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en tu nación?

-No tendría porque responderte, rey demonio.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Claro que sí. Doom nunca olvida una cara. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, te diré que mis Doombots se están encargando de los invasores en mi patria. "Además".-Pensó Doom.-"Estoy más interesado en la energía que detectaron mis máquinas cerca de Tokyo que en ayudar a otras naciones. Si me apodero de ese poder, acabaré con Richards fácilmente."

 _ **#######**_

 **Coast City.**

Carol, Tommy y la familia de Hal estaban escondidos en su casa. Carol no quería usar la Gema de las Star Sapphire ya que le daba miedo perder el control y acabar dañando a su hijo.

En ese momento, Tommy escuchó una voz.

-A... Ayuda...

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien necesita ayuda? ¿No lo oyes, mama?

-¡Vuelve aquí, Thomas Jordan!

Tommy salió corriendo de su casa. Carol fue tras él, pero el chico desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Tommy... Hal me va a matar.

 _ **##########**_

 **Vila Pingüíno.**

Angira, Dorotabo, Zeiun y Medamatcha aparecieron en el pacífico pueblo que había cerca de la Torre Sagrada de Karin. En ese pueblo, cayó malherido Shinya y los cuatro soldados de élite de Slug fueron tras él. Ahora, los cuatro buscaban al Tekkaman por todas partes. Incluso vencieron a Suppaman, un patético héroe que decía proteger la villa del mal. Los cuatro aliens buscaron por todo el pueblo, hasta que la presencia de una niña les llamó la atención.

-¡Oye niña! ¿Has visto por aquí a un Tekkaman?-Preguntó Angira, pero la niña no le hacía caso.-¡Mocosa! ¿Qué es tan importante como para ignorarme?

-¡Waku Waku! ¡Esto!-Dijo Arale, que así se llamaba la chica, mientras enseñaba a los aliens una caca que hablaba y sonreía.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Eres una gorrina, niña! ¡Tira eso!

-¡Vale!-Arale tiró la caca a la cabeza de Angira. El alien, asqueado, comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que se quitó la caca de encima.-¡Marrana! ¡Ya verás!

Angira iba a atacar a Arale, pero la niña, pensando que querían jugar, arrancó una piedra y la lanzó contra los cuatro aliens. Los aliens salieron disparados y se perdieron en el horizonte.

-Oyoyoyo... ¿Ya no queréis jugar más?

Shinya, que había sido rescatado y atendido por Obotchaman, iba a abandonar la casa. Pero el robot creado por Mashirito no quería que se fuera porque sus heridas tenían que cerrarse y él tenía que descansar.

 _ **#################**_

 **Sobre Tokyo. Nave de Basco X.**

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a aterrizar pronto!-Dijo Frathmalk mientras de su boca no dejaba de caer saliva.-Tengo ganas de comerme a estos terrícolas tan suculentos.

De repente, varios ataques de energía golpearon la nave de Basco X. Por un lado, los Tekkamen de los Space Knights, Tekkaman Hiver, Tekkaman Vesna y Tekkaman Sommer habían llegado a Tokyo, pues las alarmas habían sonado media hora antes de que la nave llegara a Tokyo.

Por otro lado, las Sailor Senshi Uranus, Neptune, Pluto y Saturn aparecieron y atacaron a la vez. Hotaru detectó la llegada de la nave en cuanto notó la temible energía que Frathmalk desprendía.

-Hemos llegado antes de que la nave aterrizara... Pensé que ese pervertido iba a hacer que llegaramos tarde...

 **Flashback.**

Las Sailors del Sistema Solar Exterior, mientras avanzaban hacia su destino, se encontraron con que una oni alienígena estaba luchando contra varias Bestias Radams.

-¡World Shaking!

Sailor Uranus ayudó a Lum, que era así como se llamaba la alien. Pero entonces, un chico con una mirada lasciva se acercó a Neptune y a Pluto.

-¡Jejeeeee! ¡Estos son los héroes que me gustan a mí! ¡Chicas lindas y sexys!

Ataru se disponía a abrazar a las Sailors, pero...

-¡TESORO!

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Las Sailors decidieron avanzar en su camino, ignorando totalmente las súplicas de Ataru Moroboshi, que era primo lejano de Arturo Molina, el chico que intentó ser amigo de Lucas Dent.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-¡Sailor Senshis! ¡Gracias por la ayuda que nos ofecisteis en la batalla contra los Radams! Pero debo pediros que os vayáis. Los asuntos del Espacio Exterior son cosa de los Space Knights.-Dijo Tekkaman Vesna.

-¡De eso nada!-Gritó furiosa Uranus.-Nosotras siempre hemos defendido este Sistema Solar de amenazas exteriores desde tiempos inmemoriables. ¡Esto es cosa nuestra!

-¡Basta!-Gritó triste Hiver.-Deberiamos unir fuerzas como antes. En lugar de pelear entre nosotros...

-Hiver tiene razón.-Añadió Sailor Saturn.-En esa nave hay dos fuerzas muy grandes. Una similar a la de Galaxia y otra que la supera por mucho...

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Sailor Neptune.-Destruiremos esa nave antes de que aterrize.

-¡Alerta! ¡Algo sale de la nave!-Gritó Sommer para alertar a las demás.

De la nave de Basco X emergieron un gran número de soldados de Slug.

-¡Acabemos con ellos! ¡En nombre del poderoso Lord Slug!

Sailor Uranus comenzó a acumular energía naranja entre sus manos y luego la liberó.

-¡Space Turbulence!

La energía se convirtió en una serie de rayos que fulminaron a varios soldados. Pero más soldados avanzaron hacia Uranus.

-¡Mi turno! No dejaré que te lleves toda la diversión, Haruka.

-¡Je! Ya te daré diversión más tarde, Michiru.

Mientras los soldados de Slug se acercaban rápidamente hacia Sailor Neptune, la Guerrera del Océano Profundo sacó su violín y comenzó a tocar un melodía.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Bonita melodía!-Dijo uno de los soldados mientras los demás se reían.-¡Perfecta para tu funeral!

-No es para mi funeral... ¡Es para el vuestro! ¡Submarine Violon Tide!-Sailor Neptune invovó una potente marea hecha de energía azul que exterminó a los soldados que se mofaban de ella hace un rato.

-¡Chronos Typhoon!

Sailor Pluto, la guardiana del Tiempo, usó su Garnet Orb para crear un poderoso remolino de aire. Sin embargo, solamente pudo alcanzar a cinco soldados, el resto esquivó el ataque de Setsuna y la atacaron con rayos de energía.

-¡Silent Wall!-Sailor Saturn, Guerrera de la aniquilación, protegió a su compañera con una barrera morada.-¡Pluto, usemos ese ataque!

-Bien. ¡Garnet Orb!

-¡Silence Glaive!

-¡Sailor Cannon!

Las dos Sailors unieron sus energías y fulminaron al resto de soldados que estaban centrados en las Sailors del Sistema Solar Exterior.

Los Tekkamen humanos y el resto de soldados de Slug vieron los extraordinarios poderes.

-¡Genial!-Gritó alegre Tekkaman Hiver.

-No sólo son fuertes. Son muy guapas.-Añadió Tekkaman Sommer.-Es un placer luchar con chicas tan guapas...

-¡Centraos!-Dijo Vesna.-Malditos. No dejaré que dañéis este planeta... ¡Observad mi espada del juicio!-Vesna invocó su arma, una espada muy afilada.-¡Vamos Goliath!

-¡Déjamelo a mí!-Respondió Goliath, piloto del Blue Earth alpha, pero Hiver los detuvo.

-Son muchos. Propongo usar eso...

-¿El reactor Voltekka?

-¡Exacto!

-¡Vamos allá, Yumi! ¿Estás listo, David!

-¡Sí!

Los tres Tekkamen se prepararon para disparar los Voltekkas mientras los soldados volaban a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡REACTOR VOLTEKKA!

Los Voltekkas de Sommer y Vesna se unieron al Reactor Voltekka de Hiver par darle más potencia. Los soldados, menos uno, esquivaron a tiempo el ataque. El soldado que recibió el Reactor Voltekka acabó desintegrado. Los demás soldados se mofaron de Yumi.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Has fallado!-Gritó con prepotencia el soldado, sin darse cuenta de que el Reactor Voltekka iba a por él.-¿Eh? ¡GAAAAAAAAH!

-¿Ese ataque está vivo? ¡Huyamos!-Dijeron los soldados mientras intentaban huir. Pero el Reactor Voltekka los eliminó a todos. De la nada, cayeron los Soldados de Élite de Slug, que "volvían" de Villa Pingüíno. Un soldado raso sobrevivió e intentó volver a la nave, pero Zeiun apareció ante él y lo mató brutalmente de la misma forma que Slug lo mató a él en su primera invasión de la Tierra. Al lado de Zeiun aparecieron Angira, Dorotabo y Medamatcha.

-Más Tekkamen... Que fastidio, Dagger no nos habló de estos...-Dijo Angira con disgusto.

-Ellos no son una amenaza, ya viste como derrotamos fácilmente a esos dos. Ni las chicas con ropas de marinera...-Añadió Dorotabo.-Ya acabamos con muchas antes. Ellas no serán una excepción.

-Así que ellos son los que vencieron a Blade y a Evil... ¡Mucho cuidado chicos!-Alertó Vesna a los demás.

 **###########################**

 **Gotham City.**

Después de dejar a la señorita Vreeland en un lugar seguro, Batman, Saiyaman, Aki y Noal llevaron a D-Boy a la Mansión Wayne, donde Alfred les recibió.

-Bienvenido a la mansión Wayne, Batman. El señorito Bruce se encuentra en un viaje de negocios. Sólo espero que esté bien.

-Seguro que lo está, Sr Pennyworth.-Dijo Batman.

-Veo que viene con compañía, y con un herido. Prepararé una cama para él.

-Gracias, Sr Pennyworth.-Dijo Aki.

-Por favor, pueden llamarme Alfred.

En cuando entraron en la habitación, tumbaron a D-Boy en la cama y Alfred empezó a atender sus heridas. De pronto oyeron un ruido en la cocina.

-Iré a ver.-Dijo Alfred.

-No, tu quédate aquí con él. Si se despierta avísenos.-Dijo Batman.

-De acuerdo.

-Yo me quedaré aquí por si necesitas ayuda. Dijo Noal.

-Gracias.

Batman, Saiyaman y Aki bajaron a ver cual era la causa de esos ruidos.

-Vayamos con cuidado, no sabemos de que se puede tratar.-Dijo Batman.

-Tranquilo, voy preparada.-Dijo Aki sacando un cristal.

Dentro de la cocina, se podían ver tres siluetas que estaban asaltando la nevera.

-¡Cuanta comida!

-¡Nos vamos a poner las botas!

-Y la casa es un lujo, similar a la de mis padres, podemos quedarnos a vivir en ella en cuanto estos malditos alienigenas se vayan de la Tierra.

-¡Quietos! ¿Quienes sois vosotros?-Dijo Batman.

-Si preguntas quienes somos...

-¡Deja que te digamos nuestros nombres!

-La cara de una flor, con cintura delgada y una única belleza. Un anillo de floresque floree en este fugaz mundo. ¡Jessie!

-¡Volando en un dragón y atravesando nubes! Una figura centelleante y galante. El apóstol del mal que se vengará de este miserable mundo. ¡James!

-Compartiendo el mismo destino y actuando juntos, la pequeña y brillante estrella del mal que está entre amigos. ¡Meowth!

-¡El Team Rocket está aquí!

-¡Bien dicho!

Cuando el Team Rocket terminó su numerito, se hizo un silencio que enseguida rompió Batman.

-El Team Rocket, una banda criminal de Japón, más concretamente en Kanto y Johto, que se dedican a capturar y explotar pokémons para ganar dinero. Sé de vosotros, hace poco atacasteis Teselia, una región cercana a América, manipulando a pokemons legendarios.

-Vaya, parece que esa copia de Gligarman nos conoce.-Dijo Jessie.

-¿Y qué hacen en América?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-Yo responderé a tu pregunta.- Dijo James.-Toda la culpa la tiene el Pikachu de ese mocoso, que cada vez golpea más fuerte. Nos hizo despegar como de costumbre, y cuando recuperamos el conocimiento, vimos que no estábamos en Alola.

-¿Son peligrosos?, porque a mi me parecen una panda de payasos.-Dijo Aki mientras guaraba su cristal y sacaba su pistola.

-No me gusta que uses eso delante de mí.-Dijo Batman mientras recordó la trágica noche que le marcó para el resto de su vida.

-Si no tuvieras una pistola ya verías lo peligrosas que son mi garras.-Dijo el gato parlante.

-¡No temáis, yo el Gran Saiyaman les pararé!-Dijo haciendo una pose igual de ridícula que las del Team Rocket.

-¡Qué pose tan perfecta!-Dijo James.

-Quizás quieras dejar de ser un héroe y unirte al gran Team Rocket.-Dijo Jessie.

-¡Eso nunca!

-¡Wooooooooooooooobbuffet!

-¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso?-El susto que el pokemon azulado le dio a Aki hizo que esta dejase de apuntar, cosa que el Team Rocket aprovechó.

-¡Adelante... ¡Cierto! ¡No llevo encima ningún Pokémon!

-¡Inútil! ¡Mimikyu, usa Bola Sombra para destruir esa pared!- la criatura, que parecía una muñeca con forma de Pikachu, hizo lo que su dueña le ordenó.

-¡No escapareis!-Batman, Saiyaman y Aki siguieron al trío terrible, los cuales salieron por el agujero y corrían por el jardín de la Manión Wayne.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Dagger, que no había dejado de buscar al chico.

-¡Rayos! si no encuentro al traidor y lo llevo ante Omega, seré ejecutado.

En ese momento, una explosión provocada por el Bola Sombra de Mimikyu llamó la atención de Dagger.

-¡Los encontré! ¡Mataré a Blade y me vengaré del payaso que se atrevió a darme una patada!

Volviendo a la batalla, aunque más bien parecía una persecución, el Team Rocket se las arreglaba para evadir, con mucha suerte, los golpes de Batman.

-¡Déjame a mí!-Aki apunto con el arma y disparó, pero...

-¡Wobbuffet, desvía esa bala con Manto Espejo!

La bala rebotó en el espejo e iba directamente hacía Aki, pero un gesto rápido de Saiyaman cogió la bala.

-¡Aaaaaah!¡Ha cogido la bala sin que le pase nada!-En ese momento una lluvia de flechas energéticas cayó sobre el Team Rocket.

-¡EL TEAM ROCKET DESPEGA DE NUEVO!.

-Al fin os encontré.-Dijo Dagger mientras aterrizaba.-Ahora entregadme a Blade y morid de forma lenta y dolorosa.

-¡Nunca! ¡Pegas! ¡Tek-Setter!

Del Blue Earth I salió un robot azulado. Aki se intrdujo en él y se transformó en Tekkaman Aki.

D-Boy miraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo desde una ventana.

-Noal, señor, gracias por todo pero ahora me tengo que ir.

-¡Espere, aún no está recuperado del todo!-Dijo Alfred.

D-Boy se quito la venda de su ojo derecho, abrió la ventana y sacó un extraño cristal verde.

-¡TEK-SETTER!-Gritó el joven que experimentó una metamorfosis.

-¡Madre mía!-Exclamó Alfred.

-¡A por él!-Dijo Noal.

En el jardín de la Mansión Wayne, una luz aterrizó entre el grupo de Batman y Dagger. El grupo de Batman miraba atónito al caballero de armadura blanco que había aparecido.

-Vaya, al fin das la cara, Tekkaman Blade.

 _ **######################################**_

 **Tokyo.**

Angira, Dorotabo, Medamatcha y Zeiun derrotron fácilmente a las Outer Senshis y a los Tekkamen.

Las Inner Senshi observaban la escena desde las sombras.

-Haruka... Michiru... Setsuna... Hotaru...

-¡No podemos dejarlas así!-Exclamó decidida Usagi.-¡Moon Eternal, Make Up!

-¡Vamos chicas! ¡Hora de usar el poder que nos concedió Galaxia!-Dijo Rei y las demás chicas se transformaron. Ahora, las chicas podían adquirir su forma Eternal gracias al poder que Galaxia, como agradecimiento por haberla liberado de Caos, les dio.

-¡Mars Eternal, Make Up!

-¡Mercury Eternal, Make Up!

-¡Jupiter Eternal, Make Up!

-¡Venus Eternal, Make Up!

-¡Observad humanos! Tontos como estos que hemos derrotado los hemos visto en infinidad de mundos. ¡Y todos han caído muertos a manos de Lord Slug! ¡Qué os sirva de ejemplo!

Angira iba a ejecutar primero a Uranus, pero una llameante flecha de fuego golpeó su mano donde comenzaba a cargar energía.

-¿Quién ha sido?-Preguntó furioso Angira.

-¡Nosotras!-Las Eternal Sailor Senshi aparecieron ante los Soldados de Elite de Slug.-¡No podemos permitir que hagais daño a nuestras amigas! ¡En nombre de Luna os castigaré!

Angira disparó una esfera de energía que las Sailors esquivaron a tiempo.

-¿Seguro que podremos con ellos?-Preguntó Venus.-Uranus y las demás también recibieron un aumento de poder y han caído.

-Han caído por nuestra culpa.-Respondió Jupiter.-Hemos tardado mucho en decidirnos a ayudar. Pensaba que Saturn podría con ellos...

-¿Te ayudamos?-Preguntó con un tono de burla Dorotabo. Angira, furioso ante la pregunta, decidió ignorarlo y seguir atacando a las chicas.

-¡A VER QUE OS PARECE ESTO!

Angira estiró sus brazos y agarró a Mercury y a Venus. A continuación las estampó contra Mars y Jupiter y las dejó ir. A gran velocidad, Angira atacó a las cuatro Senshis con gran brutalidad y las dejó fuera de combate. Angira iba a por Sailor Moon, pero la activación de un Campo Dimensional llamó la atención de los Soldados de Lord Slug.

-¡Bien! Papá ya ha activado el Campo Dimensional. ¿Listo, MegaMan?

-¡Sí! ¡Cuándo quieras Lan!

-¡Chip de sincronización! ¡Cross Fusion!-Lan y MegaMan se unieron en un único ser. Ahora, gracias al Campo Dimensional, MegaMan Exe podía luchar en el Mundo Real.-Hay que tener cuidado, Lan. Han derrotado a gente que podría haber vencido con mucha facilidad a todo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado.

-Lo dudo. Duo podría haber acabado fácilmente con los Tekkamen de los Radam. O con los monstruos que las Sailors han vencido hasta ahora.-Dijo Lan.-¡Vamos a mostrarles a esos aliens de lo que es capaz el vencedor de los Torneos Red Sun y Blue Moon!

-¡Vamos! ¡Giga Chips Meteor Red Sun y Blue Moon Ray!

En el cielo aparecieron los símbolos de los Torneos Red Sun y Blue Moon. Red Sun se convirtió en una esfera roja y comenzó a disparar meteoros llameantes contra los enemigos. Angira y los demás esquivaron los meteoros, pero se dieron cuenta un poco tarde de que Blue Moon se convirtió en una esfera azul con una lente que disparó un láser contra ellos. Los villanos recibieron el láser de lleno y acabaron estampados en el suelo. Luego Red Sun Meteor se convirtió en un enorme meteoro que impactó en la zona donde acabaron estrellados los villanos.

-¡Ya está!-Gritó alegre Sailor Moon. Pero el polvo desapareció y vieron que los villanos, aunque tenían algunos rasguños, estaban en perfecto estado.

-¡Grrrrrr! ¡Voy a cargarme a ese mocoso azul!-Furioso, Zeiun fue volando hacia MegaMan. Pero MegaMan usó otro GigaChip.

-¡SgnalRed!

Entre MegaMan y Zeiun apareció un semáforo en rojo. Zeiun dejó de moverse y comenzó a reirse.

-¿Éste es tu ataque? ¿Una lámpara? ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡MUERE!

Zeiun alzó su mano, como si fuera a disparar una bola de energía. Pero no pasó nada.

-¿Qué hacer, Zeiun? ¡Acaba con él! ¡Debería ser fácil incluso para ti!

-¡Lo intento Angira! ¡Pero algo impide que le ataque! ¡AH!

-Parece que ya sabes para que sirve mi "lámpara", grandullón.

Los aliados de Zeiun intentaron atacar a MegaMan, pero no podían hacer nada. Slug y Frathmalk, que veían el combate desde la nave, estaban furiosos.

-¡¿Qué hacen?! ¿Por qué no matan a ese niño?!-Preguntó furioso Slug.

-Tus esbirros son inútiles. Voy a bajar yo.-Dijo Frathmalk mientras iba hacia la puerta de salida.

-No será necesario.-Dijo Basco X.-Mis robots han recopilado información del planeta y de sus guerreros más fuertes. Veamos...

-¡Venga! ¡Dime la lista de los tres guerreros más fuertes!

-Bien. De más flojo a más fuerte. El super Namekiano Piccolo, el híbrido Son Gohan y...

-Son Goku, ¿verdad?

-No. Superman de Kripton.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tus robots van fatal! ¡Deberían haber registrado la fuerza de Goku!

-Pues no... A lo mejor ha muerto.

-¡Espero que no!-Gritó furioso Slug mientras rompía varios monitores.-No he venido a este planeta para nada...

-Bueno, mientras regresan mis robot, ayudaré a Angira y a los demás.-Dijo Basco X mientras activava los cañones de su nave.-Creo que he encontrado el motivo por el cual no pueden atacar a ese chico azul...

Varios cañones aparecieron y apuntaron hacia el semáforo.

-Espera... Espera...-Decía Basco X mientras miraba fijamente al semáforo. En ese momento, la luz del semáforo se volvió verde.-¡YA!

Basco X disparó uno de los cañones y fulminó el semáforo de MegaMan.

-¡Maldita sea!-Exclamó MegaMan nervioso.

-Lo noto.-Dijo Dorotabo.-Puedo volver a emitir energía...

-"¡Tontos!"-Pensó Basco X.-"Estaban más preocupados peleando entre ellos que en pensar cual era la causa de la anulación de su poder. Por suerte, en mi planeta natal habían semáforos..."

Dorotabo voló a gran velocidad hacia MegaMan, pero un puñetazo en la cara hizo que Dorotabo saliera disparado. El atacante era Yusuke Urameshi, que venía con Kuwabara y con Kurama.

-Kurama, Kuwabara, lleváos a los heridos con Botan. Yo me ocupo de estos...

-Vale Yusuke.-Dijo Kurama.-Pero recuerda lo que dijo Koenma. Estos aliens son demonios de otros planetas.

-Sí. Lo he notado. Son más fuertes que Toguro. Pero Sensui podría con los 5 a la vez.-Dijo Yusuke mientras se preparaba para luchar contra ellos.

Zeiun se sintió insultado, y apartó bruscamente a Dorotabo de en medio.

-El enano es mio...-Zeiun comenzó a liberar mucha energía, pero esto no impresionó mucho a Yusuke. El poder de Zeiun era muy inferior al de los demonios que se enfrentó en el Torneo Clandestino.

-Retiro lo dicho...-Dijo Yusuke.

-¿Reconoces ahora que soy mucho más fuerte que cualquier habitante de este planeta?

-No. Reconozco que Toguro podría contigo fácilmente. Y solamente usando un 45% de su poder podría humillarte fácilmente. Incluso ella.-Dijo señalando a Sailor Moon.-Podría acabar contigo. Pero sois tan cobardes que luchais todos juntos para ocultar vuestra verdadera fuerza.

-¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡Comprueba mi técnica más poderosa! ¡Evil Impact!

Zeiun voló a gran velocidad hacia Yusuke y pretendía darle u potente y mortal cabezazo. Pero Yusuke dio un fuerte puñetazo a la cabeza de Zeiun. Zeiun se quedó de pie un rato. El golpe lo dejó aturdido. Yusuke apuntó con su dedo y disparó su famosa Reigan, técnica que aprendió de la Maestra Genkai. El ataque perforó el pecho de Zeiun.

-V... Vergonzo...

Zeiun no pudo terminar la frase, escupió algo de sangre y cayó al suelo muerto. Sus compañeros estaban impresionados.

-Un mero humano...

-¡Ha acabado con Zeiun!

-¿De qué os sorprendeis?-Preguntó furioso Angira.-¡Zeiun era un tonto que pensaba que con su fuerza bruta podía acabar con todos. Pero era tan tonto que, una vez resucitado, no fue capaz de mejorar su estilo de lucha. Simplemente se dedicó a darle un nombre a un simple cabezazo... Zeiun, tonto, has traído la vergüenza al Clan de Slug...

-No te preocupes. Yo haré lo que Zeiun no fue capaz de hacer...

Dorotabo chocó sus puños mientras MegaMan y Sailor Moon se ponían al lado de Yusuke.

-¿Podrás con éste?-Preguntó nerviosa Sailor Moon.

-No lo sé... Éste está en otro nivel... Por lo visto está liberando más fuerza de lo que había calculado. Pero los tres juntos podremos hacer algo. Tú, chico azul. ¿Puedes volver a invocar ese extraño semáforo?

-No. Solamente puedo usar Battle Chips una vez. Debo renovarlos cada vez que los uso.

-¿No puedes? ¡Lan! ¿Y el Chip FldrBack?

-En casa... ¡Lo siento!

-Despistado...

-Vaya... No importa. Estad listos. Aquí viene.

Dorotabo voló rápidamente hacia MegaMan, Yusuke y Sailor Moon. Los tres acumularon energía y la dispararon contra Dorotabo.

-¡Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

-¡Programa Avanzado! ¡Life Sword!

Mientras, Yusuke adoptó su forma demoníaca y comenzó a cargar energía en su dedo y la disparó.

-¡Yôgan!

Los dos ataques se combinaron con el Programa Avanzado de MegaMan e impactaron en Dorotabo. Una gran explosión devastó la zona. Angira y Medamatcha slieron volando para evitar ser alcanzados por la nube de polvo que se había levantado. MegaMan y Sailor Moon iban a celebrarlo, pero al ver a Yusuke serio, volvieron a concentrarse.

Dorotabo estaba aún de pie. Pero tenía serias heridas y una de sus alas quedo fulminada.

-Malditos... ¡Esto ha dolido!

A gran velocidad, Dorotabo apareció frente a MegaMan. Dorotabo iba a darle un poderoso puñetazo, pero Yusuke protegió a MegaMan y recibió el ataque de lleno. Yusuke cayó al suelo con un brazo roto. MegaMan intentó atacar a Dorotao con una WideBlade, pero el alien agarró la espada por la hoja y la rompió en pedazos pequeños.

-Eso pienso hacer con tu craneo...

-Huye...-Dijo Yusuke. Dorotabo, al ver que aún podía hablar, comenzó a darle una paliza a Yusuke. Entonces...

-¡BASTA!

Un grito de Sailor Moon detuvo la batalla. Todos centraron su atención en Usagi, la cual no podía dejar de llorar. Yusuke aprovechó pra usar su Reikôdan y curar sus heridas.

-¿Basta? ¿En serio eres una guerrera?-Le preguntó Dorotabo.

-¡Dejad de dañar y destruir! ¡Usad vuestras habilidades para el bien!

Al oir eso, Dorotabo, Angira y Medamatcha comenzaron a reir diabólicamente.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Somos demonios de otros mundos! Somos seres diabólicos que juramos lealtad a Lord Slug y le ayudamos en su saqueo planetario. Pedirnos que dejemos el mal es como pedirte a ti que dejes de respirar.-Dijo Angira.

-Dejar de respirar... ¡Me has dado una buena idea, Angira!

Dorotabo desapareció y apreció delante de Sailor Moon. Ésta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y no pudo evitar que Dorotabo la cogiera del cuello. Parecía que Dorotabo fuera a acabar con Usagi, pero entonces...

-¡Juumonji Giri!

-¡Hiper Rayo!

-¡Fuerza de Gea!

-¡Ataca, Dragón Alado de Ra!

Tres ataques de energía golpearon a Dorotabo, obligándole a liberar a Sailor Moon. Entonces, ante un confuso Dorotabo apareció Yaiba y cortó en dos al demonio matándolo al momento.

-Pensé que no podría cortarle. Como era tan duro... ¡Al finl resulta que su crne era muy blanddita! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Yaiba! ¡Cuidado! ¡Los otros dos se mueven!-Gritó desde su escondite Namako-Otoko. Él y Sayaka se acercaron para ver el combate de Yaiba contra los demonios. Al lado de Yaiba aparecieron Misty sobre su Gyarados, Yugi y WarGreyMon.

Angira y Medamatcha alzaron sus manos y dispararon un potente ataque de energía combinado. MegaMan activó el chip Life Aura, que protegió a los héroes del ataque. La barera cayó ante el ataque, pero salvó la vida de los héroes de momento.

-¡Jijijiiiii! ¡Medas!

Medamatcha creó copias exactas de él mismo. Éstas se pegaron a los héroes que plantaban cara a los invasores y perdieron bastante energía. Angira entonces comenzó a acumular energía en su boca.

-¡Vuestro fin está cerca!

 _ **##############################**_

 **Torre de Karin**

Goku estaba en la Torre de Karin. Fue a pedirle al hermitaño semillas Senzu para curar a los héroes que luchaban contra los hombres de Slug.

-Así que Slug ha vuelto...-Dijo Yajirobai recordando la primera vez que apareció en la Tierra.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo Yaji?

-¿Eres tonto Goku? ¡Hay muchos aliens! ¡Y encima ese Slug! ¡No quiero! ¡Ya cometí la estúpidez de ir a Nuevo Namek y encontrarme con Cooler! Paso de meterme en más lios. Estoy muy bien aquí.

-Toma Goku.-Dijo Karin mientras le daba un pequeño saco.-Hay suficiente para ti y para esos valientes. Ten mucho cuidado, junto a Slug hay alguien que humillaría a Bu fácilmente...

-Lo tendré...-Dijo Goku mientras se teletransportaba.

 _ **####################################**_

Kurama llevó a los héroes heridos, pero Hiver se negó.

-D... ¡Debo ayudarlos!

-¡Espera!

Fue inútil, Yumi ignoró a Kurama y fue a ayudar a los demás.

-¡Tomad ésta!

Angira disparó su energía contra los debilitados héroes, pero Yumi apareció a tiempo para protegerlos.

-¡Voltekka!

Los dos ataques se neutralizaron. Medamatcha, a traición, se pegó a Tekkaman Hiver y comenzó a robarle energía. Angira apareció ante ella y le pegó una fuerte patada. Yumi perdió la transformación y cayó cerca de los otros héroes.

-¡Angira! ¡Medamatcha! ¡Dejádmelos a mí!-Dijo Basco X desde un altavoz. Uno de los cañones de la nave apuntó directamente a los héroes.

-¡Yaiba! ¡Chicos!-Gritó Sayaka. Kurama iba a transformarse en Youko Kurama para acabar con Angira y Medamatcha. Pero entonces...

-¡Great Boomerang!

Un enorme boomerang rojo destruyó los cañones del barco de Basco X. Mientras, Supergirl apareció ante Medamatcha y Angira. Los dos aliens intentaron atacar a la kriptoniana, pero ésta fue más rápida y los noqueo con un simple puñetazo.

Slug, Frathmalk y Basco X se disponían a bajar a tierra para encargarse de Great Mazinger y de Supergirl, pero entonces, el Zord Cangrejo apareció sobre los cielos de Tokyo. Encima del mecha estaba Ace, que había preparado una enorme bola de fuego.

-¡Dai Enkai! ¡Entei!

-¡Hora de probar las armas de Franky! ¡Super Radical Missile!

Los ataques combinados destruyeron la nave de Basco X. Slug y Frathmalk escaparon a tiempo. Por otro lado, Basco X cayó al suelo casi calcinado. Sin embargo, Gyoshu y Kakuja no tuvieron tanta suerte, ya que el ataque acabó con ellos. Slug se puso ante Supergirl, Ace, Sarudes y Subaru.

-¿Listo Sarudes? ¡A metamorfoseaarse! ¡Orange Ranger Power!

-¡Banana Ranger Power!

Slug vio como Subaru y Sarudes se transformaban. Slug ni se inmutó. Él ya tuvo algún encuentro con grupos de Rangers antes. Y ninguno sobrevivió al encuentro.

La forma Ranger Naranja de Subaru era de la siguiente forma. El casco era de color naranja y negro y el visor tenía forma de "x". Lleva una armadura naranja con el dibujo de un cangrejo, un cinturon plateado, pantalon negro y guantes y botas blancos.

La forma Ranger Banana de Sarudes... Una simple máscara de Zeo Ranger II Amarilla, cuyo visor tenía la forma de un platano.

Slug sonrió y avanzó hacia sus enemigos.

-Bien... ¿Quién quiere pelear contra mí primero? Los otros pueden luchar contra Frathmalk si quieren...

La expresión confiada de Slug cambió a una de furia cuando, de repente, ante él, apareció el hombre que lo mandó al Infierno de forma humillante.

-Son Goku...

-Supergirl. Dale esto a estos héroes caídos. Juntos podremos con Frathmalk.

Goku le dio la bolsa de Senzu a Kara y rápidamente le dio una judia a cada uno de los héroes para que recuperaran fuerzas y sus heridas sanaran. Kara ya sabía que era eso, pues ya probó una durante el último ataque de Darkseid.

-¡Son Goku! ¡Esta vez será distinto! ¡He estado mejorando mis habilidades! ¡Y además vengo con Frathmalk! ¡No ganarás!

-Noto que has mejorado. Y ese Frathmalk es muy fuerte... ¡Pero yo también he mejorado este tiempo!

Son Goku se transformó en Super Saiyan Blue. Slug estaba asombrado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No noto nada! ¡De él no sale ki! Aún así noto un vacio que me pone la piel de gallina...

Frathmalk no dijo nada. Estaba muy emocionado. Y sabía que ocurría. Iba a enfrentarse a una deidad saiyana.

Goku y Blaade han llegado a tiempo para luchar contra Frathmalk, Slug y Dagger. ¿Podrán ellos dos y los demás héroes contra Dagger, Frathmalk y Slug?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota** : El próximo capítulo será la parte final del primer arco de este Gaiden, y por tanto veremos la batalla definitiva entre los héroes y los villanos. ¿Quién ganará? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo. ¡No os los perdáis!

Y como hice en el capítulo anterior, hoy me gustaría hablar sobre mi elección sobre el personaje de Digimon.

Como sabeis, en la JPSA se unió Hikari y en la Zero Taichi. Originalmente, Taichi iba a ser miembro en la otra también, pero me decanté por Hikari ya que habían pocas mujeres en el grupo. Además, pensé que AngeWoMon podría ser la equivalente de Hawkgirl.

Otro tema del que quiero hablar es el siguiente. Os preguntareis, ¿Cuántas series de Digimon aparecen en ZERO? Como ya sabeis, en Tierra-4721, solamente existen Adventure, 02 y si habéis leído con atención "Parallel Works" sabréis que también ocurrirán los sucesos de Tamers, y los sucesos de X-Evolution tienen lugar en el futuro de Trunks. Y si recordais bien, algunos miembros de la JPSA conocen a Takuya en otro universo. Pues debo deciros que en ZERO aparecerán todas las sagas, incluída la actual, Applimonsters, y Savers. Los Niños, salvo los de Applimonsters, han logrado vencer a sus respectivos villanos. Pero con los sucesos de "La Noche más Oscura", puede que ellos hayan vuelto a la vida. Y si llega a aparecer el Agumon de Masaru y coincidir con el de Taichi, se llamará AguMon (2006) para diferenciarlo del de Adventure.

Por cierto, ¿habéis notado la ausencia de algo en este capítulo?

Y ahora, a responder los reviews:

- **Lady Ashura Forte** : Así es Mehime, no puede estarse quieta. Siempre tiene que intervenir. XD. Y sí, sale Tismona. Y aparecerá en su debido momento.

- **carlos13** : Pues yo creo que ha quedado mejor aquí, porque es posible que los dos mundos coincidan. Y luego, porque ultimamente estoy dedicando los capaítulos de MCDUersity a introducir nuevos personajes originales.

Sobre Barbablanca, en el cuarto episodio, el cual publicaré tras este primer Gaiden, mostraré el paradero de Barbablanca y Roger y sobre una decisión que ambos han tomado.

Sobre Misty, el tiempo lo dirá. Lo que es seguro es que atrapará un Digimon marino.

Y para acabar, debes ver a los personajes de DC como si "Flashpoint" jamás hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, personajes como Brick o John Kent existen. De hecho, John es amigo de Goten y Trunks, al cual conoció durante el ataque de Darkseid.

- **Ultimate Dimentor** : Bueno, el crédito de Dimentor no lo puse para que fuera sorpresa, pero se me escapó el de Jacob Cass. ¡LECHES! Y sobre Gaston y Frollo, no, ellos podrían aparecer en un viaje en el tiempo que llevo años planeando. Y esos portales que crea la universidad... ¿PortalMon? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-PortalMon: ¡Dimentor me obligó! ¡Quiere vengarse de su creador por la forma como lo trata!

-Dimentor: ¡Mendigo chivato!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	6. Gaiden 3

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **Ryugon, Subaru Ikari, Niato, Capitán Basco X, Solarflare, Frathmalk, Zonet 5, Girasun, Fazoletto, Sarudes, los soldados compañeros de Subaru , la familia real de Zirucon, Mehime, Rabiathan, la misteriosa mujer, el misterioso superior de Fathmalk y Lucas Dent son creaciones mias.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **NOTA: Si veis que repito algún numero, avisadme y lo cambio.**

 **En el capítulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers ZERO:**

Los hombres de Slug y los Radam comenzaron su ataque a la Tierra. Por suerte, la Tierra contaba con grandes héroes. Aunque también villanos temibles como Doom combatieron contra los invasores.

Tokyo contaba con héroes como Yaiba Kurogane, los Detectives Espirituales, las Sailor Senshi o los Tekkamen. Pero en el momento en el que salieron los Soldados de Élite, la cosa cambió. Yusuke pudo con Zeiun y un ataque combinado de Gyarados, el Dragón Alado de Ra, WarGreyMon y Yaiba Kurogane acabó con Dorotabo. Angira y Medamatcha pudieron con los héroes, pero Supergirl apareció y dejó K.O a los dos demonios mientras Tetsuya, Ace y Subaru destruían la nave de Basco X. Ahora, Goku y los héroes tenían que verselas con Slug, Frathmalk y con Basco X.

Mientras, en Gotham, Batman, Saiyaman y April O'Neal conocieron a Aki y a Noal, miembros de los Space Knights que buscaban a su compañero D-Boy, que fue derrotado y herido por los hombres de Slug. Pero también conocieron a Tekkaman Dagger, que también estaba buscando a D-Boy para acabar con su vida. Batman y los demás consiguieron evadir a Dagger y llevar a D-Boy a la Mansión Wayne, donde Alfred le atendió. Pero ni en la Mansión pudieron tener un momento de calma, ya que se encontraron con el Team Rocket, una banda criminal originaria de Kanto y Johto. Mientras combatían contra el trio terrible, Dagger apareció y le lanzó una lluvia de flechas energéticas al Team Rocket y provocó que salieran disparados. Cuando Dagger encaró a Batman, Saiyaman y Aki, una de las ventanas de la mansión se abrió y de ella salió D-Boy convertido en Tekkaman Blade.

¿Podrán los héroes con los villanos? ¿Vencerán Batman, Saiyaman y la pareja de Tekkamen a Dagger en Gotham? ¿Podrá Verónica Vreeland tener un marido que esté con ella toda en esta realidad?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 **#############################**

Todavía lo recuerdan...

Slug y Dagger recuerdan a la perfección como Goku y Blade respectivamente les derrotaban y enviaban al Infierno.

Pero la Noche más Oscura les dio una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad para vengarse de aquellos que los eliminaron. Por eso mejoraron día y noche.

Y ahora, Slug y Dagger tenían ante ellos a los hombres que querían matar.

"¡Voy a vengarme de ti!" Eso es lo que pensaban los dos villanos.

 _ **Gaiden 03: El cielo se nos cae encima: Unión**_

Desde dos monitores, un hombre estaba viendo la batalla entre el grupo de Goku y el grupo de Slug en Tokyo y la batalla entre Blade y Dagger en Gotham.

-Señor. ¿Desplegamos las tropas en esas dos zonas?

-No. Ellos son suficientes para vencer al enemigo. Por si no lo sabes, él es Goku, el hombre que cuando era un niño venció a Piccolo Daimaoh. Además, venció a esos Saiyans y a muchas amenazas que la gente de a pie ya ha olvidado. Y con Batman está Saiyaman, el hijo de Goku que fue quien realmente venció a Cell.

-¿No fue Satan?

-No. Y es mejor que el mundo siga creyendo eso. Satan da esperanza a la Tierra y Saiyaman quiere una vida tranquila. Sé que vencerá a esa cosa. Y además, Supergirl está con Goku. Debemos calmarnos. La situación está bajo control.

 _ **####################**_

 **Tokyo**

Slug, Frathmalk y Basco X se preparaban para combatir contra los héroes.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-Pensó Yusuke mientras se recuperaba.-"Noto energía sagrada. Similar a la de Sensui, pero muchísimo más poderosa. Así que éste es el famoso Son Goku del que me habló Koenma..."

-¡¿Cómo haces eso?!-Preguntó nervioso Slug.-¡No noto nada!

-¿Esto? Lo logré tras entrenar con Beerus...

-¡El Dios de la Destrucción!-Gritó asustado Slug.-¿Y qué haces tú con él?

-Entrenar. Me preparo para un Torneo con guerreros del universo de Lord Champa.

-¡Eso imaginaba!-Dijo Frathmalk mientras se ponía entre Slug y Goku.-Esos dos Dioses fueron los que me sellaron a mí en la Nekrotic Zone...

Frathmalk se movió a gran velocidad y comenzó a pelear contra Goku. Supergirl fue a por Slug, pero entonces, un triángulo, una esfera y un cuadrado aparecieron ante la kriptoniana.

-¡Por fin han llegado! ¡Mis technofighters!-Dijo Basco X mientras se recuperaba del ataque de Ace y Subaru.-¡Activaos!

Al oir la voz de Basco X, de las figuras geométricas salieron cuerpos robóticos.

- _¡Technofighter-P!_ -Dijo el robot que tenía un triángulo por cabeza.

 _-¡Technofighter-G!_ -Dijo el robot que tenía una efera por cabeza.

 _-¡Technofighter-S!-_ Dijo el technofighter de la cabeza cuadrada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ese último tenía la voz de mi primo!-Exclamó asombrada Supergirl.

-¡Así es! Mis technofighters son máquinas de matar que pueden leer la mente y asimilar sus formas de lucha y fuerza. Estos technofighters han asimilado las formas de combate de los guerreros Piccolo, Gohan y Superman.

-Esto pinta mal...-Dijo Supergirl. Ella luchó junto a Gohan y Piccolo contra la élite de Darkseid y sabía de lo que eran capaces.

Technofighter-P puso su mano en la frente mientras los Technofighter comenzaban a ataca a Supergirl con patadas y puñetazos.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Qué te parece esto? ¡Mi robots son invencibles! ¡AH!

Basco X esquivó in extremis un disparo. Subaru y Sarudes sacaron sus pistolas láser y comenzaron a disparar contra Basco X. Basco X desenvainó su sable y comenzó a atacar a Subaru y a Sarudes. Sarudes le saltó a la cara y comenzó a arañarle. Basco X cogió al pequeño mono y lo lanzó al suelo. Luego reunió energía en su sable y lanzó un corte de energía.

-¡Universal Slash of energy!

Subaru saltó a un lado y esquivó por los pelos el ataque. El corte partió en dos un edificio cercano.

-¡Casi me mata! ¡Ahora verás, Basco X! Acabaré con tu maldad ahora mismo.

Subaru comenzó a acumular energía azul y naranja en sus manos. La energía formó una esfera que iba acumulando a medidda que Subaru iba acumulando cada vez más energía.

-¡Voy a matarte antes de que acabes de preparar tu ataque! ¡Universal Slash of energy!

Basco X lanzó otro corte hacia Subaru. Pero éste ya terminó de acumular energía.

-¡Ahora! ¡Ocean Strike!

Subaru disparó la esfera de energía y ésta fue rápidamente hacia Basco X. La esfera y el corte chocaron. Parecía que las dos fuerzas estaban igualadas, pero entonces la esfera comenzó a absorber la energía del corte. Al absorber el corte, la esfera aumentó su tamaño y continuó avanzando hacia Basco X. El pirata galáctico apretó un botón, y con una barrera de energía, se protegió del temible ataque de Subaru.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Acaso creías que me ibas a vencer con eso? ¡No! ¡Pienso acabar contigo!

Basco X sacó su sable y avanzó hacia Subaru, el cual estaba muy debilitado. En ese momento, un portal se abrió, y de él emergió un robot con aspecto femenino. La androide llevaba algo en sus manos.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy Bronet-6, nueva androide ayudante de tu abuelo que sustituye a la pobre Zonet-5. Tu abuelo y amigos están bien. Van rumbo a un planeta cercano a Zirucon. Él ha estado viendo tus acciones en la Tierra. Y te ha creado esta armadura pra que ayudes a los héroes de este planeta y dejes de fastidiar.

-Abuelo... ¡Qué bueno y malo eres conmigo...!-Dijo Subaru llorando mientras cogía el maletín y lo abría. Dentro había un medallón.

-Ese medallón fabricará una armadura que te dará una fuerza impresionante. Es un prototipo. El Príncipe Tremande le ha pedido al doctor que creará estas armaduras para lo que queda del ejército de la Reina.

Subaru cogió el medallón y apretó un botón que había en el centro.

-¡Star Phantom Mode On!-Una armadura gris se unió al traje ranger de Subaru. Ahora llevaba una espada en sus manos.-¡MOLA!

-Afirmativo.-Dijo Bronet-6.-Pero eso de Star Phantom Mode On sobraba...

-Así llamaré a esta armadura. Star Phantom... Lo he decidido. Pienso usar este poder para acabar con Frathmalk.

-Vale. Yo regreso a casa.-Bronet-6 abandonó la Tierra.-Procura no incordiar mucho a esta gente, Subaru.

-Es muy seca... Ni siquiera Zonet-5 era tan borde...-Dijo Subaru. Basco X atacó a Subaru a traición, pero éste se preparó para atacar.

-¡Space Breaker Cut!

Subaru cortó en varios pedazos el sable de Basco X y derribó al pirata con una patada. Subaru cayó al suelo agotado y maldiciendo el hecho de que no pudiese acabar con Frathmalk. Poco después se desmayó. Slug, viendo que Subaru estaba inconsciente, decidió ir a por él primero, pero Sarudes comenzó a atacar al Namekiano maligno.

-¡Quita!-De un manotazo, Slug se quitó a Sarudes de encima.

Gyarados, MegaMan y Yaiba atacaron a Slug, pero éste se quitó de encima a sus atacantes. Slug iba a matarlos a todos, pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que unas pequeñas luces lo rodeaban.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Hotarubi! ¡Hidaruma!

-¡UAAAH!-Las esferas estallaron y el cuerpo de Slug acabó envuelto en llamas. Goku, que luchaba contra Frathmalk, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ace, al que conoció en el Otro Mundo.

-¡Ace! ¡Así que tú también has vuelto a la vida!

-¡Goku! ¡Hola! ¡Volvemos a vernos!

-¿Pero no me dijiste que ya no podías usar los poderes de la fruta Mera Mera?

-Eso es. Pero alguien me los devolvió.-Dijo Ace recordando lo que ocurrió en cuanto volvió a la vida.

 **Flashback**

Hace unas semanas, en todo el Universo, los muertos volvieron a la vida como Black Lanterns. Y Ace fue uno de ellos.

El Black Lantern Ace atacó a la banda de Luffy mientras estos estaban en Punk Hazard. Mientras Law estaba ocupado con Vergo y con el Black Lantern Rocinante, Luffy y su banda se defendían de los ataques de Black Lantern Ace.

-Por tu culpa morí a manos de Akainu... ¡Me las pagarás!

-¡Ace! ¡Vuelve a ser el de antes!

Black Lantern y un Luffy Gear Second 2 luchaban muy igualados. Con su anillo negro, Ace recreaba los poderes de la fruta Mera Mera. Ace, a traición, agarró a Luffy por el cuello y se preparó para arrancarle el corazón a Luffy, pero entonces, un brillo golpeó a Ace y a Rocinante.

Ace, resucitado y libre de la influencia de Nekron, estaba en un vacio blanco. Y ante él apareció una hermosa mujer de pelos plateados y ropas doradas que llevaba una Fruta Mera Mera en sus manos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Entre el Mundo Humano y el Más Allá. Yo soy Mehime, representante de la existencia y guardiana del Megaverso MCDU. Vengo a darte esta fruta Mera Mera de un universo similar a este donde todos los seres vivos han fallecido y no queda nadie vivo. Toma, te entrego esta fruta, pues pronto tus habilidades serán necesarias para combatir al mal de este mundo. Ahora... ¡Vuelve a la vida!

Con un destello, Mehime transportó a Ace al Mundo de los vivos. Mehime se quedó pensativa en el Vacio.

-Como Urano se entere de lo que acabo de hacer...

 **Fin del flashback.**

Slug se quitó las llamas que envolvían su cuerpo. El fuego solamente quemó parte de sus ropas y provocaron quemaduras leves en su cuerpo.

-¡Shinka Shiranui!

Ace lanzó dos lanzas de fuego, pero Slug las deshizo con un fuerte movimiento de su mano izquierda. Luego, Slug lanzó un puñetazo, pero ante el maligno Namekiano apareció una figura de un Buda de piedra.

-¡Mega Chip! ¡Guardian!

MegaMan usó un Mega Chip para proteger a Ace.

-¡No me vengas con tonterías, mocoso!

Slug golpeó la estatua, pero entonces, los ojos de ésta brillaron furiosamente y tremendo relámpago golpeó a Slug dañándolo. Mientras recibía la descarga, Misty, WarGreyMon, Sailor Moon, Hiver, Yugi y Yusuke decidieron unir fuerzas para atacar a Slug.

-¡Yôgan!

-¡Hidropulso!

-¡Fuerza de Gea!

-¡Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

-¡Voltekka!

-¡Slifer, Dragón del Cielo!-Dijo Yugi mientras Slifer aparecía y disparaba un enorme láser azul.

El láser de Slifer se unió a los otros ataques y golpearon a Slug. El Namekiano intentó detener el ataque con sus puños, pero el ataque los desintegró y golpeó a Slug mandándolo bien lejos y haciendo que la zona donde cayó estallara.

Mientras, Supergirl combatía contra los Technosoldier en el aire. S atacó a Supergirl con su visión de calor. Kara esquivó los rayos, pero G apareció detrás de ella y la golpeó en la espalda. Supergirl cayó a gran velocidad, pero se recuperó y fue directa a por G. Pero S se interpuso y atacó a Supergirl con su aliento gélido. Kara quedó atrapada en un bloque de hielo y G aprovechó para cargar un Kamehameha. Pero justo cuando iba a dispararlo, recibió un fuerte descarga eléctrica.

Great Mazinger, aprovechando que los Technosoldier ignoraban su presencia, los atacó para ayudar a Kara. Pretendía ayudar en la batalla contra Slug, pero vió que podían defenderse.

-¡Eso os pasa por ignorar al robot gigante!

Tetsuya continuaba atacando a G. Parecía que no le hacía efecto, pero de repente, humo comenzó a salir de G y estalló en mil pedazos. S apareció a gran velocidad ante Great Mazinger, agarró al mecha por un puño y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

De pronto, el bloque de hielo donde estaba Kara estalló y Supergirl fue a por S. P, que ya había cargado el Makkankosanpo, atacó a Kara, pero ésta esquivó el mortal ataque, apareció detrás de P y aplastó su craneo robótico. Luego, a gran velocidad, agarró al robot y lo llevó al Sol. Las altas temperaturas hicieron que el robot se derritiera y estallara en mil pedazos.

 _ **###############################3**_

 **Mansion Wayne.**

El destino escogió ese lugar para que se desarrollara la batalla entre dos hombres que una vez fueron amigos.

-Vaya, al fin das la cara, Tekkaman Blade.

-Jamás me he escondido de vosotros. ¡Dagger! ¡Podemos ayudarte! ¡Sailor Moon ya curó a Shinya! Podemos...

-¡Jajajaja! Pobre tonto... ¿Acaso crees que todavía me controla ese parásito? No. Hago esto por voluntad propia. Con este poder, puedo dominar la Tierra. ¡Y acabaré contigo usando mi poder!

-Acabé con vosotros antes y volveré a hacerlo. ¡Tekk-Lancer!-Dijo Blade, que sacó dos lanzas y las unió para convertirlas en una sola lanza.

-Hablas con mucha seguridad. Parece ser que ya no recuerdas quién fue el que te derrotó cuando intentabas destruir nuestra nave en un estúpido ataque Kamikaze.

-Y tú pareces olvidar que te maté antes. Y ahora soy mucho más poderoso.

Blade iba a atacar a Dagger, pero Batman lo detiene.

-Chico, será mejor que te ayudemos.-Dijo Batman, pero Blade le empujó.

-Esto es asunto mio. Si alguien interviene lo mato.-Amenazó Blade.

-¡D-Boy! ¡Contrólate!-Dijo Tekkaman Aki. Por un segundo, Blade se convirtió en el hombre que era antes de conocer a los Space Knights.

-"Menudo carácter, me recuerda al Señor Vegeta".-Pensaba Gohan.

-¡Fufufufu! Nos os preocupéis, también tengo diversión para vosotros, humanos.-Al decir Dagger eso, varias bestias Radam, acompañados por algunos soldados de Slug, aparecieron por tierra y por aire.-¡Acabad con ellos!

-Saiyaman, ya que tu puedes volar, encárgate de las bestias que vuelan.-Dijo Batman.-Aki, tu vuelve dentro de la mansión.

-¿Podrás arreglártelas sólo, Batman?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-No te preocupes por mí.-Batman se puso sus puños americanos electrificados.- He tratado con cosas peores.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo ayudaré! Yo soy una Tekkaman. Acepté compartir el sufrimiento y el dolor de D-Boy.

-Y yo sigo odiando esa decisión...-Dijo -Boy.-No era necesario convertirse en un monstruo...

La batalla comenzó. Batman se lanzó contra las bestias, que le atacaban con tentáculos salidos de sus horrendas bocas. Batman conseguía esquivar todos los ataques mientras se acercaba a ellos. Batman los golpeó con fuerza, pero apenas les hacía mucho daño. Entonces vio que detrás de ella una bestia iba a atacar. De la boca del monstruo salió ácido que fue directo a Batman. El Caballero Oscuro sacó su garfio y lo disparó hacia una rama de un árbol cercano. Así, Batman evadió el ácido que acabo golpeando a otra bestia y deshaciéndola. Dos soldados intentaron atacarle, pero Batman los noqueó con dos fuertes patadas en el vientre. En el cielo, Saiyaman golpeaba con patadas y puñetazos a las bestias voladoras y soldados que iban a toda velocidad hacia él, y esquivaba otros que le atacaban a traición.

-Son muchos, no me va a quedar más remedio que usar el ki.-Dijo Gohan.

Blade y Dagger estaban luchando. Sus lanzas chocan con fuerza las unas con las otras. Los dos guerreros estaban muy igualados.

-Muere Blade. Recuperaré el honor y el Amo Omega me nombrará general de sus fuerzas.

-No me hagas reir...

-¡MUERE!-Dagger golpeó furiosamente con su lanza a Blade, pero este reaccionó a tiempo y paró el golpe con sus lanzas. Pero Dagger tenía un truco sucio bajo la manga.-Vaya Blade, veo que tenías razón, has aprendido.-Dijo Dagger.-Pero no te creas que ya has ganado.

Dagger coloca su lanza como si fuera un arco con su brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho genera una flecha de energía que dispara contra Blade. éste se aparta, pero la flecha le dañó el costado.

-¿Ves, Blade? Por mucho que mejores, jamás estarás a mi altura. Reconoce la verdad y ríndete.

\- ¿Eso es todo, Dagger? Me haces un arañazo y crees que has ganado.-Este comentario enfadó a Dagger que comenzó a dispararle más flechas de energía, mismas que Blade repelía con su lanza.

Mientras, Aki sacó su lanza y con ella, partió en dos tanto a soldados como a Bestias. Aunque no tuviera la fuerza de Blade, Tekkaman Aki podía defenderser sola. Tras Bladde, Evil y Dead, ella era la Tekkaman más poderosa y con más experiencia de los Space Knights.

Escondidos detrás de unos matorrales se encontraba escondida una periodista de Gotham conocida como Vicky Vale.

-Aquí Vicky Vale informando cerca de la Mansión Wayne, donde Batman y otros tres heroes luchan contra los invasores y contra el que parece su líder. Parece ser que los tres héroes se las arreglan bien contra los invasores. ¡Un momento! Parece que Batman está rodeado.

Así era, el caballero oscuro estaba rodeado de bestias y mostraba signos de cansancio.

 _ **#####################**_

Por todo el mundo se emitían las imágenes de los cuatro héroes luchando contra Dagger y sus esbirros. Esto hizo que algunos héroes decidieran ir a ayudarlos.

 _ **###########################**_

 **Tokio.**

Un pequeño robot azulado conocido como Megaman había estado luchando contra los monstruos y los soldados usando como armas su Mega Buster y la experiencia de luchar contra los robots del Doctor Wily. MegaMan iba a ir a Tokyo a lidiar con los aliens de la nave, pero prefirió ir a ayudar a Gotham.

-¡Bien! Dr. Light, Roll. Voy a ir a Gotham a derrotar al líder de las bestias, a lo mejor así esta batalla termina. Protoman, encárgate del resto, Por favor.

-¡De acuerdo hermano!-Dijo el robot rojo Protoman.

-Cuídate, hijo mío.-Dijo el Doctor Light.

-¡Buena suerte Meega!-Dijo la pequeña robot Roll.

-¡Vamos Rush!-Megaman fue volando usando al perro robot Rush.

No muy lejos de ahí, un robot siniestro le observaba.

-Ni se te ocurra ser destruido. Ese honor es para Bass.-Dijo mientras disparaba y destruía una bestia que iba hacia él. Un soldado iba a dispararle una esfera de energía, pero Bass mató al soldado disparándole en la cabeza.

 _ **##################################**_

 **Instituto Fotónico.**

El Mazinger Z, pilotado por Kouji Kabuto, iba a ir a Tokyo a ayudar a Tetsuya, pero decidió ir a Gotham.

-Sayaka, Jun, Shiro, Boss, Minerva, Ryoma, os dejo la defensa de Japón a vosotros.

-Cuenta con nosotros, Kouji.-Dijo la piloto de la Afrodita A.

-Podemos sin ti, Kabuto. ¡Así que lárgate ya!-Dijo el rechoncho piloto del Boss Borot.

-Ve, tranquilo, Kouji. Yo, Hayato y Musashi usaremos el Getter Robo G para defender Japon.-Dijo Ryoma, piloto del Getter Dragon. Minerva, la cual no podía hablar, hizo una señal con su mano dandole su apoyo a Kouji.

Dentro del laboratorio, el jefe del instituto, el profesor Yumi, apretó un botón.-El Jet Scrander está listo, Kouji. Ten mucho cuidado.

-¡Gracias Profesor!-Dijo Kouji. El Jet Scrander se unió al Mazinger y justo cuando iba a emprender el vuelo, se detuvo cuando una voz le llamó.

-Disculpa Mazinger Z , podrías llevarme a mi también.-Dijo un joven.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-Preguntó Kouji

-Soy Seiya de Pegaso, uno de los caballeros defensores de la Diosa Atenea. Por favor, llévame a esa ciudad llamada Gotham. Quiero ayudar.

-¡Bien! Cuanta más ayuda mejor.Y dicho esto, Kouji y Seiya pusieron rumbo a Gotham.

 _ **#####################################**_

 **Casa de Senri.**

Hikari y sus amigas seguían celebrando la fiesta. Hikari estaba tranquila, su hermano podría con los aliens. Senri iba a soplar las velas del pastel, pero entonces, TailMon apareció con el D-Terminal y dejó heladas a las chicas.

-Hikari... Tu peluche...

-¡Hikari! ¡Mensaje de Koushiro! Otro alien ha aparecido en Gotham y nadie puede ir a ayudar. ¡Vamos!

-¡Bien! ¡Senri! Uso un momento tu ordenador.

-V... Vale...

Y usando los portales que van al Mundo Digital, Hikari y TailMon fueron directos a Gotham.

 _ **###########################3**_

 **Nuevo Mundo. Entre Dressrosa y Zou.**

Wonder Woman, Avispa y los piratas estaban luchando. En ese momento Avispa recibió un mensaje de su marido.

-¡Diana! ¡Me informan de que el que puede ser su líder está en Gotham!

-¡Bruce!-Dijo Diana y salió volando hacia Gotham. En ese momento, Luffy estiró su brazo y se agarró a una pierna de Wonder Woman.

-¡Espera! ¡Quiero que seas mi nakama!-Le dijo Luffy a Diana.-¡Y quiero que me lleves con Ace!

-¡Luffy-sempai! ¡No te vayas!

-Espera Mugiwara-ya, que pasa con el plan que usaremos contra Kaido.-Era tarde, Luffy ya se había ido.-Menudo idiota.

 _ **################################**_

 **West City.**

Las bestias y los soldados de Slug estaban atacando Capsule Corp. Yamcha había luchado contra ellas, pero había sido derrotado. Ahora dependía de Bulma defender su hogar.

-¡Je! Radams, sois unos estúpidos. No deberíais subestimarme porque sea una chicaa guapa-Dijo orgullosa Bulma.-¡Ahora!-Gritó Bulma. De su casa emergió un enorme hombre con una cresta naranja y una armadura verde.-¡A-16!

Las Bestias y los Soldados de Slug centraaron su atención en A-16. A-16 se quitó sus manos y lanzó su mejor ataque.

-¡Hell Flash!

Con un potente ataque de energía, A-16 fulminó a los invasores.

-¡Perfecto!-Gritó Bulma alegre.-Tuve suerte de que el chip de memoria de A-16 quedó intacto tras esa lucha entre Gohan y Cell. Pero encontrar todas las piezas...

-Debo darte las gracias por darme un cuerpo nuevo, Bulma.

-De nada. Un día tendré que avisar a A-18. Ella tiene mucho que contarte. Jajajajaa.

 _ **##############################**_

 **Metrópolis.**

Superman, ayudado por su hijo John, el Capitán America, la agente de S.H.I.E.L.D Sharon Carter y por la criminal Volcana, estaban defendiendo la gran ciudad de su enésima invasión. No muy lejos de ahí estaban Lois Lane y Jimmy Olsen cubriendo el evento.

-Vaya Superman.-Dijo sensualmente Volcana, mientras se acercaba a Superman. Lois lamiraba con ganas de matarla.- Me encanta que me hayas dejado ayudarte, si te pasas esta noche por mi casa, podría agradecertelo de una forma especial.-Volcana le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó una pequeña llama en forma de beso.

-Lo siento Volcana. Mi corazón ya está ocupado- Dijo Kal-El. Estas palabras hicieron que Lois se sintiera orgullosa de su Hombre de Acero. Una bestia iba a atacar a Volcana por la espalda cuando el Capitán América lanzó su escudo contra la bestia, salvando a Volcana.

-¡Oooh!-Dijo con su voz sensual.-Muchas gracias, soldado. Ya que Súper está ocupado, porqué no te pasas tú está noche por mi casa.-Este comentario sonrojó al Capitán al que le empezó a temblar la voz.

-Lo siento, pero yo soy un hombre que es feliz con su mujer.-Dijo Steve. Sharon se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpa chica, pero, ¿podrías apagar un poco tus "llamas de la pasión"? Estamos en medio de una invasión.-Dijo mientras disparaba con su arma a las bestias.

-Lo siento, señora.-Dijo Volcana mientras empezaba a generar llamas.-Pero eso es como pedirme que deje de respirar.-Volcana disparó una gran llamarada contra las bestias, calcinándolas al momento.-Chicos, mi oferta aún está disponible. ¡Viva el amor libre!

-"Pues no estaría mal que dejarás de respirar"-Pensaron Sharon y Lois a la vez.

Superman negaba con la cabeza tras oír el comentario de Volcana, cuando vio a Superboy volando por el cielo. Rápidamente se acercó a él.

-Conner, ¿qué haces?-Preguntó Superman.- Tendrías que estar en Smallville protegiendo a Mamá.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Conner.-Krypto está allí. Yo me voy a Gotham a acabar con el líder de la invasión. Así la gente verá que soy un héroe como tú.-Superboy salió volando rápidamente.

-Oye Superman. Un día me lo tienes que presentar.-Dijo Volcana que se acercó a Superman. Superman la miró con seriedad.-Vaaale... Pues esperaré a que tu hijo sea mayor de edad...

-¿No te cansas nunca?

-No.-Le respondió Volcana con picardía y dejando a Superman confuso.

 _ **#########################**_

Supergirl regresó rápidamente a la Tierra para ayudar a Goku en la lucha contra Frathmalk. Pero entonces, hubo una explosión, y Slug reapareció adoptando su forma gigantesca.

-¡RAARGH! ¡Aún no estoy acabado!-Gritó Slug furioso.

-¿Y qué harás?-Preguntó Yusuke.-Tus brazos han sido fulminados. Y pienso hacer lo mismo con tus piernas...

-¡Argh!-Slug gritó y sus brazos se regeneraron. Usagi y los demás pusieron cara de asco.

-Ya veo... Esa habilidad es similar a la del hermano de Toguro...

Los héroes iban a atacar, pero Slug liberó energía y los derribo a todos.

-¡Breast Burn!

Great Mazinger atacó a Slug, pero éste era más rápido. Slug apareció ante Great Mazinger y comenzó a atacar al robot brutalmente. A causa de los ataques, Great Mazinger quedó dañado e inoperativo. Tetsuya comenzó a atacar a Slug con su pistola, pero Slug sopló y Tetsuya salió por los aires. Por suerte, Supergirl lo salvó.

-¿Estás bien?

-No tenías que haberlo hecho. Estoy entrenado para situaciones peores.

-Lo tomaré como un gracias...

Slug avanzó rápidamente hacia Supergirl e intentó atacarla con una patada, pero la kriptoniana esquivó a tiempo el ataque y rápidamente se colocó detrás de Slug. Kara agarró uno de los brazos de Slug y le hizo una llave. El namekiano cayó bruscamente al suelo. Slug intentó levantarse, pero Supergirl golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Slug. El golpe provocó una ondaa de choque que sacudió el archipiélago japonés durante dos segundos.

Goku y Frathmalk seguían luchando. Ambos notaron como Slug fue derrotado.

-Parece que estás solo...

-Nunca le he neccesitado a él ni a su banda de debiluchos... Pensaba comermelos a todos tras haberme comido a toda la población del planeta Tierra.

-¡Vaya! ¡Tú apetito es peor que el de Majin Bu!

-¡Allá van! ¡BakudanBaburu!

Frathmalk comenzó a escupir burbujas moradas hacia Goku. El saiyan esquivaba las burbujas volando a gran velocidad. Cuando una burbuja tocaba algo, esto se derretía y desaparecía totalmente.

-¡Uau! ¡Debo evitar que eso me toque o lo pasaré muy mal!-Dijo Goku alarmado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por miles de burbujas.

-¡Es tu fin, Saiyan!

-¡De eso nada! ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Goku comenzó a destruir las burbujas con esferas de energía. Una vez las destruyó todas, usó el shunkanido para aparecer delante de Frathmalk y dispararle un potente Kamehameha. Frathmalk salió disparado y aterrizó cerca de donde estaba Slug.

-F... Frathmalk... Ayuda...-Dijo Slug con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡Slug! ¿Sigues vivo? ¡Bien! ¡Te ayudaré!

-¡Gracias, amigo!

-Deja que use tu poder...

-¿Eh?

-¡Bero Bero Gattai!-Frathmalk sacó su lengua y esta se convirtió en una masa viscosa que atrapó a Slug y luego se lo comió.-¡Uoooooooooooh!

Frathmalk comenzó a mutar. Sus brazos se convirtieron en los de Slug y la cara del Namekiano apareció en el vientre. La fuerza de Slug se sumó a la de Frathmalk. Una ver terminada la metamorfosis, la cabeza de Slug comenzó a hablar.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Menudo poder poseo ahora! ¡Esta vez estás perdido Son Goku!

-¡Calla!

-¡Noooo!

Franthmalk absorbió la conciencia de Slug y la fusionó a la suya, solamente para callar al pesado de Slug.

-Ya se ha callado... ¡Bueno! ¿Seguimos luchando? Ahora que soy Frathslug no tendrás ninguna posibilidad.

 _ **#######################**_

 **Gotham**

Blade y Dagger seguían atacándose mutuamente. Pero ahora se veía que Blade dominaba el combate.

-"Mierda. Blade está resultando ser una molestia mayor de lo que pensaba. Tengo que buscar una forma de matarlo." -Dagger giró la cabeza hacia los arbustos y vio a Vicky escondida.- ¡Ya lo tengo!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Dagger agarró a Vicky y la usó de escudo.

-Si te mueves, ella muere.-Dijo Dagger.

-¡Dagger!¡Suéltala! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!

-Ahora estate quieto y muere de una maldita vez.-Dagger era el que dominaba el combate. Blade no se dio cuenta de que una bestia iba sigilosamente detrás de él para atacarle.

Batman estaba rodeado y esquivando ataques con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. No podía girarse porque detrás tenía un muro de su mansión. Saiyaman vio eso y tomó una decisión.

-Esta bien, usaré ki, Pero con moderación , no quiero dañar ni a Batman ni a la Mansión.-Saiyaman tomó la postura de su ataque predilecto, uno que le enseñó Piccolo en su infancia.-¡MASENKO!

La bola de energía cayó sobre los radams fulminándolos. Batman quedó de piedra al ver ese ataque. Dagger se asustó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un saiyan? Pero si Freezer los mató a todos.

De repente, Tekkaman Aki apareció en el cielo y disparó al Radam que había detrás de Blade y a Dagger. Este soltó a Vicky, que caia hacia el suelo a gran velocidad, pero Alfred apareció y la cogió a tiempo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Vale?

-Gracias Alfred.

-Malditos humanos.-Dagger cargó una flecha y la disparó contra TekkaMan Aki. Aki, que bajó la guardia por un segundo, recibió la flecha, la cual le dañó un costado. Aki, malherida, comenzó a perder altura y a caer. Blade y Saiyaman fueron rápidamente a salvarla. Pero eso fue un error que Dagger aprovechó.

-¡Jajajaja! Así, muy bien Blade y saiyan, quedos ahí, así podré mataros fácilmente.-De la nada salieron dos rayos.-¡¿Quien?!

Era Superboy, que había disparado su visión de calor contra Dagger.

-¿Un kriptoniano?-Dijo Dagger. A pesar de ser humano, Dagger conocía a todas las razas del universo conocido debido a la información que los radam implantaban en el mientras era convertido en un Tekkaman.-Vuestra raza, al igual que la saiyana, esta extinta.

-Yo soy medio terrícola, medio kriptoniano para que los sepas.-Dijo Conner.

-Y yo Saiyaman soy medio Saiyan, medio terrícola.-Al oír eso, Conner pensaba que a lo mejor Saiyaman era un clon de CADMUS como él. Dagger se asustó al oír eso. Pero su pánico iba en aumento cuando vió un brazo gigante venir del cielo.

-¡ROCKET PUNCH!- Era el Mazinger, que disparo sus puños, destruyendo más bestias. De la cabina de mando del mecha, salió Seiya que atacó desde el aire a los pocos soldados de Slug que quedaban allí.

-¡Pegasus RyuSeiKen!-Varios puños golpearon a los soldados dejándolos K.O

-¡Flecha Celestial!-AngeWoMon disparó a Dagger, el cual esquivó la flecha In Extremis. El ángel había llegado con Hikari a tiempo. Detrás de ella, en el cielo, venía volando MegaMan en su perro robot Rush.

-¡MEGA BUSTER! ¡CARGA MÁXIMA!-De su arma, salió una bola de energía que destruía a los Radams voladores.

-¡Batman!-Era Wonder Woman, que fue directa a ayudar a Bruce.

-Estoy bien, Diana, ayuda a Conner y a esos chicos.-Dijo Bruce.

-No hará falta. Traigo ayuda.-Dijo la amazona. Batman se la quedó mirando con sorpresa.

-¡ELEPHANT GUN!-Un puño gigante salió de la nada y aplastó a varios invasores.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu ayuda es Luffy "Mugiwara". El hijo del Revolucionario Dragon y nieto de "El héroe de la Marina" Garp con una recompensa de 500.000.000 de berrys. ¿Cómo has pedido ayuda a un criminal?

\- Accedió a cambio de que le diera un montón de carne. Además Bruce, tu has visto que este pirata no es como los demás.-Dijo Diana. Bruce se quedó mirando seriamente.

Las pocas bestias que quedaban se dirigían hacia Diana y Bruce. Wonder Woman se preparó para pelear. Las Bestias y soldados atacaron a la amazona, pero ésta se movió más rápida y acabó con todos sus oponentes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Nooooo!-Dijo Dagger alarmado.-Esto no me puede pasar a mí. Pero si mato al traidor-Se giró hacia donde estaban Aki y Blade.- Omega estará complacido.-Dagger disparó una flecha hacia Blade.

Dagger, eres una sucia rata.- Dijo Blade mientras cambió a su forma Blaster. Esto asombró a Dagger, ya que jamása llegó a er esa forma. De sus hombros y antebrazos se levantaron dos placas con tres cristales en cada una. Dichos cristales empezaron a brillar y formaron una esfera negra.-Con esto acabaré contigo enseguida... ¡SUPER VOLTEKKA!- Grito Blade, haciendo estallar el micrófono de Vicky Vale. La esfera negra se convitió una gran ráfaga de energía similar al KameHameHa que deshizo la flecha y golpeó a Dagger.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!¡PERDONEME LORD OMEGAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-Dijo Tekkaman Dagger. Parecía que iba a morir, pero algo lo sacó de allí mágicamente.

Al ver a su comandante morir, los radam huyeron del lugar y se dirigieron hacía el espacio. Esta escena se repetía por todo el mundo. La gente, al ver al invasor huir, empezó a dar gritos de alegría.

 _ **#############################**_

 **Satan City.**

El cobarde héroe que da nombre a la ciudad salió por el balcón de su lujosa mansión para ver como huían los alienigenas.

-Es una suerte.-Dijo Satan.

-Ooh, mirad eso. Los aliens han huido al ver salir a Satan de su casa.-Dijo un ciudadano.

-Satan es mi héroe.-Dijo una chica.

-¡Satan! ¡Satan! ¡Satan! -La gente, ignorante de lo que había pasado en realidad, le dio la gloria a Satan. El héroe no dejaba de dar gritos y hacer poses. A su lado, Videl estaba avergonzada.

-"¿Por qué me pasa esto antes de comenzar el instituto?"-Pensaba la joven.

En un edificio cercano, Hawkeye y Green Arrow estaban mirando la escena y dijeron a la vez:

-¿En serio este payaso salvó a la Tierra de Cell?

 _ **#######################################**_

La amenaza Radam había acabado, pero todavía quedaba Frathslug en Tokyo. Frathslug voló a gran velocidad hacia Goku y lanzó un puñetazo, pero Goku lo detuvo. Esto asombró a Frathslug.

-¿Cómo? ¡Se supone que ahora soy más fuerte!

-Sí, pero ese Slug no era muy fuerte. Solamente has aumentado tu poder un 5%.-Respondió Goku. Esto enfurismo a Frathslug, el cual comenzó a atacar a lo loco a Goku. Goku esquivó los ataques y le dio una fuerte patada a Frathslug. Frathslug salió disparado y aterrizó donde estaba Lucas.

-¡Ah!

-¡Chico, sal de ahí!

Tarde. Frathslug agarró a Lucas y lo usó como rehén.

-¡Jejejeje! ¡Cómo hagas un solo movimiento, me como a este suculento chico!

-Grrr...

Frathslug avanzó hacia Goku y comenzó a darle una paliza. Tras varios golpes, Goku cayó al suelo inconsciente. Entonces, Frathslug ató a Goku con su lengua y lo asimiló de la misma forma que asimiló a Slug. Luego, Frathslug se comió a todos los héroes que había en la zona. Una vez se comió a toda la gente de la zona, Frathslug comenzó a reir como un loco y centró su atención en Lucas Dent.

-¿Has visto? ¡Me he comido a los héroes más poderosos del planeta! ¡Ahora te toca a ti y al resto de la humanidad!

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó Lucas.

-¿Eh?

De repente, Lucas se convirtió en un cristal que se rompió en mil pedazos. Frathslug vio como toda la realidad se rajaba y se rompía. Frathslug vio que Goku y los demás héroes estaban ahí. Intactos. Y Lucas estaba al lado de Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Y todas esas visiones?

-¿No te diste cuenta?-Preguntó Lucas.

Antes de que Frathslug cogiera a Lucas, el chico disparó un rayo morado a Frathslug. Y este comenzó a tener visiones. Los héroes veían como Frathslug cogía un cristal roto y luego daba golpes al aire y se comía piedras pensando que eran los héroes.

-El truco que me enseñó esa voz ha funcionado.-Dijo Lucas contento.

-Maldito... ¡Bero Bero Lich!

Frathslug disparó su lengua con la intención de drenar la energía vital de Lucas. En el último momento, Sailor Moon recibió el ataque y Frathslug absorbió la energía de Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon perdió la transformación y volvió a ser Usagi.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Moon Eternal, Make Up! ¡No puedo transformarme!

Frathslug iba a acabar con la vida de Usagi, pero entonces, un aura morada cubrió el cuerpo de Lucas y éste disparó una esfera contra Frathslug.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esto tendría que... ¡AAAAARGH!

De repente, Frathslug comenzó a sufrir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. En su mente veía como las almas de aquellos que se había comido durante toda su vida le atacaban. A causa del dolor, Frathslug no podía moverse. Instintivamente, Frathslug escupió a Slug y volvió a ser Frathmalk.

-¡Ahora Goku!

Goku dio un salto y lanzó un poderoso Kamehameha que acabó con la vida de Frathmalk. Los héroes rodearon a Slug, pero entonces, un OVNI pilotado por Basco X abdujo a Slug y a sus hombres, incluídos los muertos, y abandonó la Tierra.

Goku y los demás héroes se sentaron para descansar un poco mientras las Sailors y Sayaka intentaban consolar a Usagi. Yaiba miró a Usagi y la reconoció como la chica que tiene la misma voz que Sayaka.

En ese momento, muchos helicópteros aparecieron sobre el cielo de Tokyo. Por otro lado, en un enorme edificio que pertenecía a la compañía Chronoking, una misteriosa mujer había visto desde una ventana toda la batalla.

-Jejejeje... ¡Jajajajajaja!-De repente, tres monitores se encendieron y tres siluetas podían verse en estos.-¿Cuando vas a abrirnos la puerta a este mundo? ¡Tengo ganas de venganza!

-Calma...-Dijo la mujer.-Lo primero es analizar este grupo de héroes que han luchado contra los invasores. Y luego, ya podremos mover ficha, y vengarnos de aquellos que nos humillaron.

La misteriosa mujer apagó los tres monitores. A continuación sacó de su bolsillo una semilla similar a la que tenía Ken y se la comió.

 _ **#####################################**_

 **Galaxia del Este, Planeta Burbon.**

En los cielos del planeta se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla titánica entre dos poderosos seres.

Uno de ellos era Ryugon.

Y el otro era Niato, un saiyan cuyo pelo era similar al de Raditz y su cara muy parecida a la de Gohan que sobrevivió a la masacre de Freezer. Niato se transformó en Super Saiyan 3 y acumuló energía en sus dos manos.

-¡Abandona este planeta!-Dijo Niato mientras disparaba las dos esfeas contra Ryugon. Éste simplemente las desvió con un soplido y las mandó al espacio. Las esferas impactaron contra el satélite de Burbon y lo destruyeron.

-¡¿Qué?!

Niato, a traición, recibió una potente llamarada que golpeó su espaldaa. Tras él aapareció un ser hecho de llamas cuya cara estaba en el vientre y llevaba una espada roja como la sangre.

-Solarflare...

-Ya tengo lo que quería, Rey Ryugon. Ya podemos irnos.

Solarflare y Ryugon iban a abandonar el planeta, cuando una lluvia de esferas amarillas golpeaon a las criaturas. El cielo de Burbon se llenó de Auroras Boreales y Sailor Galaxia apareció al lado de Niato.

-¡¿Para qué queréis la Piedra de la Resurrección?!

-Guerrero de la Destrucción... Sailor Galaxia. Hemos oído de ti. Es más, tú llegaste a atacar nuestro mundo natal cuando el Caos controlaba tu cuerpo... ¡Voleremos a vernos en otra ocasión!

Ryugon y Solarflare desaparecieron antes de que Galaxia pudiera detenerlos.

-¿Qué planearán? Creo que para detener a esta amenaza, debemos reunir a todos los guerreros del Universo...

-¡Si necesitas mi ayuda, pídemela!-Dijo entusiasmado Niato. Galaxia sonrió al ver que habían guerreros nobles en el cosmos como Sailor Moon y sus amigas.

 _ **############################**_

Los helicópteros aterrizaron cerca de donde estaban Goku y compañía. De estos bajaron soldados de la organización de espionaje conocida como SHIELD. Nick Furia bajó de un helicóptero y fue directo hacia Goku, Supergirl y demás.

-¡Eh! Tú estabas cuando lo de Darkseid...-Dijo Goku.

-Volvemos a vernos, Son Goku. Me gustaría que me acompañeis a una base cercana a Tokyo. Allí nos estarán esperando más gente. Pero solamente quiero que vengan aquellos a los que se les acerque un soldado.

Más tarde, en una base de SHIELD construída durante la II Guerra Mundial. En una sala estaban esperando Goku, Ace, Usagi, Yaiba, Yumi, Yusuke, Yugi, Misty, Subaru, Lucas, Tetsuya, Lan, Kara, Taichi y AguMon. Sayaka y Namako-Otoko acompañaron a Yaiba por curiosidad. En la sala estaban los héroes que habían luchado en Gotham contra Dagger: SuperBoy, Saiyaman, Batman, Tekkaman Blade, MegaMan, Seiya, Kouji, Luffy, Hikari y TailMon.

-¿Para qué querrá Furia vernos a nosotros?-Preguntó Lan.-Aunque me da igual. Por fin he conocido la versión robótica de MegaMan.

-Así que tú eres Lan Hikari, el NetOp de MegaMan EXE. El Doctor Light me habló de ti, de tu padre y de tu abuelo. Tu padre llamó a tu Navi MegaMan porque el también sufrió un cambio.

-Seguro que querrán encerrarnos en Impel Down. Ya sabeis, habeis colaborado conmigo y con Luffy y os querrán eliminar de la historia.

-No es así, Portgas·D·Ace.-Dijo Furia mientras entraba en la sala. Furia venía acompañado por el Profesor Xavier y por Ororo Munro, más conocida como Tormenta.-Tú oficialmente estás muerto. Le he pedido a Xavier y a Scilab que eliminen cualquier recuerdo o imagen de este evento en la que salgas tú.

-Furia. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?-Preguntó Kara.

-Simple. Quiero que formeis un grupo similar a la Liga de la Justicia o los Vengadores. Por mencionar algunos grupos...

-¡¿Qué?!-Todos estaban asombrados.

-¿Y yo qué hago aquí?-Preguntó Lucas.-Yo no soy como ellos. Me gustaría volver a casa.

-Tu poder puede ser de mucha utilidad, Lucas Dent.-Dijo el Profesor Xavier mientras se acercaba a Lucas.

-Esa voz... ¡Eres tú el que me ha ayudado a usar mis habilidades! ¡Ya decía que me sonaba tu voz! Tú eres un buen amigo de mi padre.

-Sí. Tu padre es un hombre que lleva el mensaje de convivencia por el que lucho allá por donde va. Le estoy muy agradecido. Y para compensarle me gustaría que Ororo se uniera a vosotros para que vaya controlando tu entrenamiento y vea como vas progresando.

-Será un placer ayudaros.-Dijo Tormenta.

-¿Y cómo nos llamamos?-Preguntó Kara.

-¡Ya sé!-Gritó Yaiba.-¡Justice Power Society of Avengers! ¡Jejeeee!

Al oir eso, todos, menos Luffy, cayeron al suelo.

-¡Es un nombre tonto, Yaiba!-Gritó furiosa Sayaka.

-¡A mí me gusta!-Dijo Luffy contento.

-Bueno. El nombre da igual.-Dijo Furia.-Lo importante es que formeis el grupo. ¿Lo hareis?

-¡POR SUPUESTO!-Gritaron todos.

-Opino igual.-Dijo Goku.-Espero que estando con vosotros pueda luchar con gente tan fuerte como Frathmalk.

Y con todos sus miembros de acuerdo, se formó un nuevo grupo de nombre ridículo que en el futuro salvará a la Tierra de amenazas viejas y nuevas.

 _ **#####################**_

En la Luna, la nave Radam aterrizó en su superficie, justo al lado de un palacio. Dentro de ese palacio, Omega se reunió con Rita Repulsa y Lord Zedd, los cuales habían salvado a Dagger y lo habían estado observándolo todo.

-Jujujujuu. Has ganado esta batalla, Blade, pero seré yo quien gane la guerra.-Al lado de Omega aparecieron cuatro sombras.-Ahora entiendo como este planeta sobrevivió a amenazas como Darkseid y Galactus. Fufufufu, ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-Sí... ¡Qué asco me dan los héroes!-Dijo la malvada hechicera.

 _ **######################**_

 **Nekrotic Zone.**

El alma de Frathmalk regresó a esa dimensión y se introdujo en una cápsula similar a la que usaban los soldados de Freezer para curarse. Allí estaba una enorme serpiente roja como la sangre que tenía aletas de tiburón por toda su espalda.

-Frathmalk... ¡Qué mal te veo!

-¡Calla Rabiathan! ¡He tenido la mala suerte de toparme con un Super Saiyan que ha alcanzado el nivel de un Dios!

-¡Es eso cierto!-De repente, una enorme sombra apareció ante Rabiathan y el alma de Frathmalk. Estos dos se arodillaron ante su presencia.-¡Jejejejeje! ¡Ya averás en cuanto se entere el amo! ¡Tengo ganas de entrar en ese mundo de nuevo! ¡Debemos darle gracias a ese viejo científico! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Mientras, en las ruinas de Zirucon, la cabeza del destruído androide Zonet se reactivó y de ésta comenzaron a salir cables que asimilaron los pedazos de los Mechasoldiers y otros aparatos electrónicos.

 _ **###################################**_

Mehime vio todo lo que ocurrió en Tierra-4781 desde el nucleo del Megaverso MCDU.

-Vaya... He creado otra Nekrotic Zone por accidente... ¡Pero no importa! ¡La JPSA de ese mundo podrá liquidarla al momento! Por lo que veo, será la JPSA más fuerte del Megaverso.

Tras vencer a Dagger, Slug y Frathmalk, la Justice Power Society of Avengers se ha formado. ¿Qué futuras amenazas esperan a nuestros héroes? ¿Cuándo atacarán de nuevo los seres de la Nekrotic Zone? ¿Qué ocurre con la cabeza de Zonet 5? ¿Qué pasará con Usagi ahora que no puede volver a ser Sailor Moon? ¿Y qué uso le darán Ryugon y Solarfrare a la Piedra de la Resurrección? ¿Volverá Mehime a crear universos como estos?

 _ **Fin del primer arco.**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el primer Gaiden. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo volvemos al universo original. Y nuestros héroes tendrán que presentarse ante el público. Pero alguien está tramando atacar a los héroes. ¿Quién será? ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!

Ahora me gustaría hablar de dos cosas. MegaMan y la linea temporal de Digimon en ZERO.

Vayamos por orden.

Originalmente, a la JPSA de Batman iban a unirse Lan y MegaMan EXE. Su función sería la de hacker/protector de datos de ordenadores. Pero decidí poner al original. También quise que el MegaMan original y el NetNai comprtieran universo, pero como todavía no sabía como unirlos, mandé a MegaMan EXE al mismo universo de Takuya. Pero como ya he visto como puedo unirlos, en ZERO aparecerán tanto el original como el NetNavi.

Y ahora, hablemos de los eventos de Digimon.

En el anterior mencioné que todas las series ocurren en el mismo mundo. Me olvidé de que los eventos del manga de Taichi y Zeromaru no tienen lugar en ZERO, por el hecho de que ya etá el Taichi de Adventure, que es el mismo Taichi pero con diferente historia y compañero. Y la linea temporal es la siguiente:

-Tras los eventos de 02, todos los niños obtienen un compañero. Entre estos están los Tamers, que reciben un dispositivo especial de parte de QuinglongMon para poder combatir contra los Digimons que se infiltran en el Mundo Real y para proteger a CuluMon de su compañero ZhuquiaoMon. Las Bestias, tras el ataque de BelialVamdeMon, modifican el Mundo Digital para poder reparalo mejor con la ayuda de Oikawa. Más tarde,los niños alcanzan el Nivel Supremo y luchan contra D-Reaper. Tras la batalla, los digimons de Takato y los demás deben volver al Mundo Digital.

-Las Bestias Sagradas, agotadas tras la lucha contra el D-Reaper del Mundo Digital, deciden descansar y dejarle temporalmente el puesto de vigilancia a los 3 Ángeles. Pero uno de ellos se vuelve malvado, y OfaniMon recluta a 5 Niños para que usen el poder de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios para que derroten a CherubiMon y a LuceMon. Pero LuceMon consigue destruir el Mundo Digital.

-Entonces, Yggdrassil decide vigilar el Mundo él mismo. Y mientras los 3 Ángeles y las Bestias recuperan su poder, Yggdrassil escoge a MercuryMon de los 12 Olímpicos para que se encargue de vigilar el Mundo Digital. Pero MercuryMon es destruído cuando Kurata ataca el Mundo Digital. Yggdrassil entonces decide enviar a los Caballeros Reales (Entre los cuales están unos resucitados DynasMon y LordKnightMon) para que acaben con el Mundo Humano. Estos se revelan y Masaru acaba con Yggdrassil, dejando un enorme hueco en el poder.

-Aprovechando esto, BaguraMon decide formar un ejército y ocupar el puesto del desaparecido temporalmente Yggdrassil. Planea unir el Mundo Humano y el Digital para gobernarlos todos a la vez. Pero OmegaMon de los Caballeros Reales, que fue vencido por TactiMon, recluta a Taiki Kudo para que forme un ejército y derrote a BaguraMon. Lo consigue, y más tarde, junto a Tagiru Akashi y los Niños anteriores, derrota a QuartzMon y salva al mundo.

-Y ahora, AlphaMon, el Caballero Real que no actúa salvo que la amenaza sea muy peligrosa, ha comenzado a moverse. ¿Cuál será la amenaza?

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- **carlos13** : ¡Gracias! Y eso de Franky se vio en Thriller Bark, cuano construyó un puente y una escalera en medio minuto. XD

- **Ultimate Dimentor** : El viaje temporal es en todas. Pero las causas serán diferentes. No habrán canciones. Y el tipo de hielo es el antiguo almirante Aokiji. Parece que hable del Rey Hielo, pero no, es Kuzan. XD

- **Lady Ashura Forte** : Sí, muco ha llovido desde entonces. Y adivinaste, es la parte de Magneto la que falta. Pero tranquila, que Magneto aparecerá más tarde. Y arriba te he puesto la cronología. Espero que te guste.

Nos ve...

-Dimentor: ¡Quieto! Como muestra de que estoy arrepentido por haber contratado a PortalMon para arrastrar a mi creador directo a la universidad, Mehime y yo hemos decidido hacer una película Disney.

 **Dimentor y Mehime presentan: "La Bella y el Bestia"**

En un enorme y precioso salón de baile, Mehime, la cual llevaba un hermoso vestido dorado, bailaba con Dimentor, el cual simplemente llevaba su armadura.

-Querida Mehime. He compuesto una canción.-Dijo Dimentor.-Adelante Chibimentors vestidos de cacharros viejos. Poned la música.

 **Se oye una canción que hace suspirar**

-Que bonito...

 **Y habla al corazón de una sensación**

-Oooooh...

 **Grande como el mar**

-Cuando quieres, Dimentor, puedes ser un román... ¿Grande?

 **Algo entre los dos "cambia" sin querer**

-¿Eso que noto ahí abajo es tu linterna, verdad?

 **Nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción**

-¡COCHINO! ¡NO ME TOQUES EL TRASERO!-Mehime le dio una sonora bofetada a Dimentor, el cual cayó al suelo malherido y aturdido.

 **Yo un Bestia soy...**

-Dimentor: La próxima vez probaré con "Pocahontas"...

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
